


A Scholar's Burden

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chance at rekindling, F/M, Feels Train, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Loss of Faith, Mandatory cliffhangers are mandatory, Mentions of Death, Might hate author for some points, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prologue is Prior to Red War, The Red War (Destiny), at war, silver lining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: The Storm felt light, yet hyper as it danced over his skin. Evan felt the Light flow within his veins, giving him strength and the most peculiar thing, he felt as if the Traveler itself was there, embracing him.Before the Red War, he was happy, at peace, but it wasn't meant to be. Will Evan Vaash recover from the loss of the City? Or is he broken beyond repair?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, what's up? Did this because I was inspired by an Author here on AO3. Shoutout to DistantStorm. This one is for you...
> 
> Now Changed, enjoy the new Prologue!
> 
> -Horus

**_September 2726_**  
  
_The Black Garden is defeated. After months of struggle, my fireteam has defeated the Heart of the Black Garden. The amount of Vex that infested that Garden was almost too much. The amount of Darkness pushing against my Light was like a shroud. My fireteammates were also so convinced that I did most of the work. Yet, the only thing I did was save their asses when they decided to go out into the line of fire. Those Minotaurs and their Void cannons pack quite a punch. My muscles just ache thinking about it._

_I had thrown my biggest Nova Bomb to date and holy hell it was glorious. I’m a lot more excited than I can convey in writing. Val thought it helpful if I write down when I do something worthy of the City. I guess saving the Traveler deems a journal entry. Hence my sarcasm._

_At this moment, I’m trying to hide away because all this praise is a lot for a ‘KinderGuardian’. I don’t want it to go to my head. It’ll be the one thing that will kill me in the future, arrogance._

 

**_January 2727_ **

 

 _Ever since Eris Morn, that creepy three-eyed lady showed up, the Hive have been more active than, well, ever. I’ve had the unfortunate pleasure of being selected to help stop Crota, Son of Oryx. I’ve taken down the Fist, Might,_ **_and_ ** _Will of Crota. My eardrums still hurt from the crazy witch’s screams. I was happier that I finally had some peace and quiet than actually killing that bitch._

_I didn’t go on the raid to end the son of Oryx, as I was needed elsewhere, but that’s for another time. All I know now is that Eris Morn’s fireteam has been avenged and they can hopefully finally rest in everlasting peace._

**_March 2727_ **

_Which brings me to the place I’m currently at right now: The Reef, or more specifically The Vestian outpost. I had to come back after having owed the Queen a favor. The Fallen House of Wolves has revolted against the Queen. She needed assistance and since I’m the lucky one out of my team who was Awoken, I had slightly more leeway than my Human friends._

_The Reef doesn’t particularly like Guardians, even Awoken ones, but they are slight, and I mean, slightly nicer to me than everyone else. And I mean, ever so slightly. Petra Venj has been nothing but nice and it’s hard for me to trust her when she’s being so nice._

_I do honestly think she’s really appreciative of the help. It saves Corsairs’ lives and only risks mine._

_Skolas was quite the elusive Fallen to track down. He attacked House of Kings and House of Winter, and House of Devils. He was trying to unite the forces of the Fallen, something that wasn’t seen since Twilight Gap. Skolas, this ‘Kell of Kells’ used so much Vex tech that it made me wonder why? What does he have to gain from this? Questions to answer as the Hunt continues._

**_April 2727_ **

 

_The Hunt is over. Skolas is defeated and taken prisoner by the Queen. Petra thanked me for my help, even some of the Queen’s Guard thanked me. I felt so drained after jumping across platforms that teleported in and out of time. So when I had to actually fight Skolas, he brought the other half of the Wolves army that strangely disappeared halfway through Twilight Gap. He pulled the entire damn house through time. When I finally brought Skolas to his knees, all I wanted to do was kill him, but due to the Queen’s demand, I had to force myself to go away._

_All I wanted right now was some food and a goddamn nap. I dunno if I’ll even write any more journals, everything seems quiet now. Maybe I’ll try these Trials of Osiris, might keep me occupied._

 

**_October 2727_ **

 

_I was wrong. I was so wrong. Apparently Oryx, yeah remember his son, came to our system and the Awoken tried to stop them but were wiped out. No one knows the status of the Queen or the King of Crows._

_After I explored the distress signal on Phobos, these enemies are just different. They looked like Cabal, but they weren’t. There was this giant Knight who was black and white. He spit fire at me. Val didn’t have any information on them. Yet, Eris did, surprisingly. They are called Taken. Oryx is the Taken King._

_He thankfully can’t take Guardians because of the Light, but he won’t stop until we are dead. We had to act fast and there was only one thing I could do now._

_We needed to fight them and save our world.... again._  
  
**_May 2728_ **

Everyone knew Evan Vaash was a little carefree, but had the remarkable traits of a Warlock. Ikora Rey had personally mentored him in the Voidwalker Subclass, but when he felt a spark calling to him, he answered. Just in time too. The Taken King was persistent, taking anything he could get his claws on

He traveled far and wide across the Solar System, searching for this spark. His search ended at Blind Watch, a Crucible arena of all places. This has been his favorite map. It was where he got his first Seventh Column medal, earning the Crucible Handler’s approval. If that didn’t boost his ego, then nothing else will.

“Hey Val, I think we found it….” Evan said to his Ghost, who wore a small rosy shell, his Ghost’s favorite out of all the shells Evan had crafted for her.

“Really? What was your first clue, Evan?” Val retorted. It was good that she did, _someone_ has to keep him in line. He may be a Warlock but has some of the behaviors of a Hunter. Even Cayde took notice from it and was interested, but backed off when Ikora threatened him saying and Evan swears on his Ghost, _‘Stay away from my pupil or I swear to the Traveler, Cayde, you will get a worse punishment than Shaxx did in my Crucible days.’_ Cayde didn’t talk to Evan much, out of fear for his own life. Smart move there.

“The sparking sky or the amount of Vex surrounding said sparks.” Time to go to work, Evan thought as he pulled his Scout Rifle, Angel’s Advocate, off his shoulder and went for a ‘casual’ stroll through Blind Watch. These Vex felt so easy compared to the amount of Taken he’s fought.

His mentor managed to contact him, “I see you found what you were looking for, now the question is, are you ready to face the Storm?” Ikora seemed to know what was going on.

Evan scoffed, “I was born ready Ikora,” He said as he called upon the Storm. He didn’t try to control it, no, he aimed to calm it and redirect it towards his enemies. Once he got the Storm’s attention, he was ready.

He was close to the edge of the arena, where a fall would certainly kill him if he wasn’t careful, yet he was always calculating. Val found this funny as normally his calculations are eighty-five percent accurate fifty percent of the time.

The Storm accepted his entrance and filled him with the Arc energy needed to complete his test. Outside of Evan’s view, he disappeared from the world, as if he had never existed, but that was far from the truth. The Storm felt light, yet hyper as it danced over his skin. Evan felt the Light flow within his veins, giving him strength and the most peculiar thing, he felt as if the Traveler itself was there, embracing him.

Val felt it so much more than Evan. she felt as if her ‘parent’ was telling her it would be alright, to trust her Guardian. Val regarded Evan as a strong individual, who also had a small problem with the ladies. It wasn’t he was unapproachable, quite the opposite actually, they wouldn’t leave him alone. Val had searched for him for so long and when she found him, she was so overprotective that she wouldn’t transmat him to the Crucible arenas or to the City streets to socialize. Ghosts always seem to be like that, overbearing and protective of their Guardian. Val felt a sense of warmth as if the Traveler had a physical form and it hugged her. She closed her optic as the feeling overtook her.

She found herself staring at Evan with a newfound sense of love. She loves her Guardian, not in an intimate way, but in a companion kind of way. Someone, he could tell all his secrets to and then promptly tease him about it later.

Evan felt such a rush that the Storm allowed him to test it out. He activated Stormtrance and laid waste to any Vex he could get his lightning covered fingers on. He was whooping and laughing the whole time. It was the most excited Val has ever seen him.

As the super faded away, Evan felt a newfound sense of calmness, “Wow… that was a rush,” he whispered to himself, yet Ikora was listening intensively.

“Congratulations Warlock, you are the first Stormcaller of the New Age. Come home and we will discuss this new development in detail.” Ikora gently ordered, “but I wouldn’t be against you if you went out and continued to ‘test’ this newfound power if you so choose.”

See, this is why Evan holds such a high opinion of her, she knows Warlocks thirst for knowledge and denying them that will make them get it anyway, without or without an order.

As Evan walked away, he realized something... He entered this place as a Voidwalker but exited as a Stormcaller. Everyone back at the Tower was going to be so jealous. But first, he had some Taken to kill… Those weird cretins are really quite annoying. It’s a warning to Oryx.

 

Upon returning to the Tower, Evan was getting all the attention, the sparks on his arms weren’t going away, much to his dismay, and everyone was wondering what in Traveler’s name is going on. Other Warlocks stopped by to inspect him while he was busy cleaning his weapons, all the dust from Mars clogs the barrels and receivers, jamming them.

“There’s no way he’s one of them. They haven’t been seen for centuries!” An Exo Warlock said.

“Believe what you will, for I do not question it,” Evan replied smoothly, not looking up.

An Awoken Huntress was not interested in the sparks on his forearms, she was more like gazing at his face, watching it scrunch up in concentration as he cleaned his weapons, his Ghost hovering slightly behind him, helping him put the weapon back together. She thought it cute.

“Definitely not cute, I prefer manly.” Evan teased.

The Huntress cursed herself, she didn’t think she said it aloud. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be… Have we met?” Evan asked.

The Huntress straightened, “No, we haven’t. Name’s Lena Tham.”

Evan’s eyes twinkled, “An Awoken, here I thought we were hard to come by. Name’s Evan Vaash, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hunter.” Whether this Hunter knows it or not, Evan has had a small crush on her for a while, but he avoided all contact with her thinking she was already taken, no pun intended.

“Likewise Warlock. How long have you been a Guardian, if you don’t mind my asking.” Lena inquired as she took off her helmet, revealing her face. She gazed at Evan’s features, her light violet eyes staring into Evan’s charcoal grey eyes, they may even have a slight silver tint to them.

Evan smiled, a genuine one, one he hasn’t really smiled in a few years. Having eye contact with her is more than he could ever ask for. “I’ve been around less than two decades, but have helped a great deal, and now with this.” He references the sparks, “I can only imagine what’s in store for me.”

Lena was always watching Evan, she may or may not have had an itty-bitty crush on him as well, but she never made it known. She had thought he was taken as well. It’s funny in a way.

“Your face is flushing, you’re embarrassed, I don’t know why you are. I can’t be that intimidating, am I?” he teased in good nature.

Lena let out a small giggle but also brushed a strand of hair that fell out of her braid behind her ear, “You don’t seem all bad… maybe a little egotistical, but not bad.” Lena teased right back.

“Oh, that really stings Lena, you wound me in a way that I cannot heal,” Evan said as he dramatically clutched his heart, purposely breathing heavily. His Ghost rolled her optic at his antics, before zapping him. “Hey! Val, that wasn’t nice!” He complained, rubbing his now tingling ass. 

“Evan, Ikora has requested your presence. She needs to talk to you about your _new_ development.” Val insisted, telling him silently that it was urgent. Evan looked at Lena, then back at Val.

“Go, your Vanguard needs you,” Lena said, not getting mad that he’s leaving. Maybe a little sad, but she quickly snuffed that feeling.

Evan didn’t hide his sadness so well, “Aww, but I’m finally getting somewhere!” Lena’s eyebrows perked slightly, what was he talking about? “Fine, it better be important if she is saying ‘urgent’.” He continued to ramble on about how ‘she always interrupts me’ and ‘this is the fifth time in two days’. Lena couldn’t contain her laughter at this point as she clutched her stomach. “Glad you think it’s funny. You’re not one of the only Stormcallers in existence right now.”

Lena stopped laughing abruptly, “So, it’s true? You really are one of them?”

Evan swore and his gaze hardened, and Lena’s heart turned to mush. She already loved seeing that dominating gaze, “Yes, and I’d prefer to _not_ have this slip. It’s bad enough you know but add to the fact that I always have eyes on me, doesn’t make it any easier. Now, it was a blessing to meet you, Lena Tham, but I must go, my people need me!” He said before his gaze softened and he was laughing at his own words. “Traveler almighty, I cannot believe I just said that.”

Lena let out another giggle, “Go, Ikora doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Don’t I know it, I have stories for that, but another time yeah?” Evan asked, hoping she would say yes.

“I’d like that, spicy ramen?” Lena suggested. Evan had to restrain over exaggerating her answer. He really likes her, and wants to get to know her. 

“Yes, that is my guilty pleasure. The one good thing about hanging out with Cayde.. Well, other than his super corny jokes” Evan said while reassembling his weapons and having Val transmat them to his personal storage.

“In a few days? I’ll have my Ghost ping you.” Lena asked, getting his Ghost details means she’ll have a way to chat with him.

“Sure I-”

“Warlock Evan Vaash, please report to Ikora before she blasts you off the Tower. I also like living.” Cayde’s voice rang out over the Tower PA system.

“Sounds like someone got called to the principal's office.” Lena joked.

“Oh, haha, you’re _so_ funny Lena,” Evan said sarcastically as he walked down the stairs to the Vanguard Hall, his ears burning at the embarrassment getting called out.

  
  
“He’s certainly an interesting fellow.” Lena’s Ghost, Quinn, observed. He was watching Lena’s heartbeat and he knew she fancied him, longer than she realized.

“He is,” she said, almost dreamlike. She was thinking of ways to get him to say her name...

“Stop those thoughts this instant young lady!” Quinn scolded, “Not every guy wants that, but Lena, dear, control your hormones. Maybe in time.”

“I hope you’re right,” Lena mumbled, a hint of sadness covering her features.

“Dear child, when am I not?” Quinn quipped playfully. Lena only rolled her eyes and departed for patrol.  
  
**_June 2728_ ** **_  
_**

_The Taken War is over. Oryx is dead and everything has gone back to normal. My new power, Stormcaller, is quite amazing. It is like a feeling I cannot describe. Even though I’ve had it for a month now, each day feels like I’ve had it forever._

_The world has felt significantly lighter since Oryx’s defeat on his Dreadnought. I wish I could have been there, but I have many plans to act on and one of those involves a certain Huntress I know._

 

 ** _Four years later_** ** _  
_** **_June 2732, Tower Apartment Complex_** ** _  
_** **_  
_** _As I’m writing this, SIVA has been controlled and I’m an official second-generation Iron Lord now. So, that’s always a plus. I acted on one of my plans. Lena Tham is now my wife and has been for the past few years. I finally made it official._  
_My other plans involve training other Warlocks in the Storm. Turns out, that is possible. It is surprisingly easy. They have their own sparks and tests to do._  
 _Yet, something is wrong. I have had this feeling since a year ago now and it got worse. I don’t know what to do besides tell the Vanguard and stew about it_.

 

“Lena! Where did you put the- Never mind!” Evan said as he found what he was looking for. These past four years have been generous, but he couldn’t help but think about the near future.

Lena has been keeping eyes on Evan, ever since that date they had, they hit it off. They started to go on patrol together. They were around each other more, and their Ghosts teased them about it to no end. Val and Quinn ended up urging them to ‘tie the knot’ as the old saying goes.

Evan, or as he is known as in the Crucible, Cruz, had grown fond of Lena and vice versa. They fell in love, not uncommon, but bizarre. Normally Warlocks and Hunters avoid each other like the plague, but not these two. They got to know each other and they just clicked. They both had a chill come up their spines as they admitted their feelings to each other. It seems the Traveler was playing matchmaker.

“What are you thinking about, love?” Lena asked as she wrapped her arms around Evan’s neck while he stared out into the storm brewing outside.

“That feeling of angst still hasn’t gone away, and it’s been almost a year. It’s grown with each and every passing day. I’ve tried everything, meditation, herb-induced hallucinations, everything. Yet, the feeling I have refuses to go away,” Evan explained, turning around and kissing Lena.

“You think something might happen?” she whispered after they separated to breathe.

“Not might, _will._ ” Evan corrected, somberly.

“You know, I’ll be with you every step of the way, right?” Lena questioned.

“I know, and I thank you for that. I love you, my little Huntress.” Evan said watching Lena’s face flush. “I love it when you do that.” he murmured as he traced the energy on her face. It was swirling energy, stark white, in contrast to her ocean blue skin.

They could tell where this was going as they were making their way to the bedroom, but then the Tower shook and the alarms blared.

_“This is not a drill; we are under attack. I repeat we are under attack! All available Guardians, battle stations!”_

Evan and Lena locked eyes and they knew what they had to do. Both of their Ghosts transmatted their armor on and left for the Plaza. They needed to figure out what was going on.

Little did they know, it was going to be a rough few days, and they might never see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Once again, shoutout to DistantStorm, because of 'The Lion's Heart' story, I wrote this. Now, hopefully, it doesn't feel like I'm stealing this idea. Please know that it isn't my intention. I want to thank you all!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Horus


	2. All Is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, think of the Homecoming mission. Alright, you're done, I did, however, try to not use all the dialogue from the mission itself. It felt wrong to use it, so please excuse the subpar dialogue towards the end.
> 
> Now, to make you all sad. Maybe

Evan and Lena went separate ways because they had to go to different areas of the Tower. When he was making his way out to the Plaza, he ran into trouble, and that trouble that was in front of him is called… Cabal? What were the Cabal doing on Earth? More importantly, why are they in the Tower? Questions for another time, Evan needed to contact the Commander.

Commander Zavala’s voice crackled through the comms, “Guardians we are under attack, any available Guardians rally on me in the Plaza, we must push them back!”

Val replied for Evan as he electrocuted a Cabal Phalanx, “We’ll be right there. What’s everyone’s status?”

“Cayde is somewhere around, Ikora went after the Speaker.” Zavala replied before yelling, “MISSILES! Stay inside my shield!” then multiple booms filled the Guardian’s eardrums.

“We’re close,” Evan said, determined to find out who did this. On the way up, Evan saw Lord Shaxx, helping civilians.

“Ah! Saladin’s Young Wolf!” A pause as they exchanged greetings, “My armory is open to you. The path will lead you to the Plaza. If the Cabal wants war, give...them...war.” Shaxx said as Evan dipped past him, hightailing down the path to the Plaza.

Cayde eventually joined the conversation, “My Ghost is tagging these guys as ‘Red Legion’, Ikora, what do you got?”

“They are ruthless, and rumor is they have never known defeat. These Cabal are savages compared to the Dust Eaters.” Ikora said while the sounds of Void energy were heard in the background.

“They will today. Today, they face Guardians.” Zavala said boldly.

Evan made it out to the Plaza after making it through the Tower Hangar and crawling through the collapsed hallway. Emerging on the other side, Evan reached the outer edges of the Tower facing the City, his mouth dropped while Val exclaimed, “The Traveler! What have they done to it?”

“We’ll ask the bastard responsible after I’m through with them,” Evan said through a clenched jaw, his hand gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white. He may have gloves on, but he knows that these ‘Red Legion’ crossed the line. Multiple lines in fact.

Heading to the main courtyard he only sees utter destruction. The Vaults looked worse for wear. Sections of them were missing and one of them wasn’t even standing anymore. The pathway down to the Hall of Guardians was completely decimated. There was a multitude of bodies scattered about. The civilians that worked in the Tower, some of their limbs no longer on their bodies. What made it worse is that there were Cabal who would step on them like they the dirt on the ground. Evan had to tear his gaze away from it all to keep his focus intact. These people didn’t deserve this fate. The Cabal were dropping from these circular pods from the Command ship. Meaning, Evan had to get there and disable the ship, permanently.

“Over here, Guardian!” Zavala’s voiced boomed from the apex of the Plaza.

“Commander, what’s going on?” Evan said firm, but respectfully.

“We must defend this position while we buy time for civilian transports to get away. You watch the left flank; I will watch the right. When the missiles come in, keep moving.” Zavala ordered, unintentionally avoiding Evan’s question.

“Sir, what of the Speaker?” The Speaker is a kind fellow, one who is welcoming of all-new Guardians, he still remembers a lesson he told him. ‘Trust in your Ghost, she will be your guide and closest friend.’

Snapping back to reality, Evan and the Commander were laying down fire and ducking for cover in bursts. They would kill one wave of Cabal only for two more squads to show up. Evan let loose upon the Cabal, these home invaders. Evan didn’t hold back. He was in an unbridled anger and forced these Cabal to experience the lethal side of the Storm, putting more force and effort behind his Light. It was intense, so much so, that his combat robes were beginning to fray from the amount of Arc energy he was channeling. His whole body felt like it could power a few hundred Dawning trees.

“Evan! You need to pull back a little, you’ll end up electrocuting yourself if you don’t!” Val screamed into their neural link. Seeing as Val is right, he could feel his insides disagreeing with the amount of Arc energy he unleashed. Evan pulled back and retreated back to Zavala.

“That command ship is next on my list. Guardian, go assist Ikora with the Speaker, I’ll handle this.” Zavala stated confidently.

“But sir..” Evan started but didn’t finish.

“That is an order Warlock! Now go!”

There was more fire and more gunfire as Evan ran for Tower North. He rounded the corner and saw a sweeper bot and about four Cabal corpses. Evan let out a chuckle, “Remind me to not mess with sweeper bots.”

“Noted.” Val said, “Come on, hurry, Ikora needs us.” The door opened and Evan sees four Cabal, and he readied his scout rifle, but they were obliterated by a Nova Bomb from none other than Ikora Rey.

“Ikora!” Evan shouted to his Vanguard and Mentor.

“The Speaker is gone!” She stated as she looked at Evan. “Red Legion! You will take no more from us and you will find that I have no mercy for you!” Ikora declared as she leaped into the air, tossing another Nova Bomb, destroying an engine on the Cabal ship. It was going down and Ikora was going with it.

“Ikora!” Evan shouted, “Zavala, The Speaker is gone, what now?”

“I’m sending Holliday to pick up and bring you to the command ship. We have to face whoever is in charge.” Zavala stated. These Red Legion weren’t messing around.

Another ‘dropball’, as Evan called them, landed and he threw an Arcbolt grenade, killing the three Legionnaires as they arrived. The door opened to where a storage room, previously blocked to all Guardians, and a new type of Cabal foot soldier was standing there. It had this blow torch of some kind. Evan didn’t react fast enough as it blasted him and threw him backward. He was dangerously close of falling off the Tower. Half of his body was over it and he had mere seconds to catch himself.

An explosion was heard and he was about to fall, but a voice said, “Come on Evan, we need you! Stop laying around!” Evan knew this voice. He opened his eyes beneath his helmet and saw Lena, his wife, his Huntress.

“Lena…Am I glad to see you...” Evan got up with the help of Lena, and he took a long look at his wife. Her armor had tears, her cloak was mostly shredded, a protective plate missing. “Why do you look in worse shape than I do?”

“These assholes have dogs. They will rip through your armor and fabric. I got nicked by a couple, as you can tell. Zavala told me where to find you.” Lena explained as they rushed through the storage room, leading to the rendezvous where Holliday was set to pick them up.

“Why did it have to be dogs? Do we know why they're here?” Evan inquired.

“It may have something to do with that contraption they are fastening to the Traveler. My Light flickered; it hasn’t done that since my training days. Something is going to go wrong. You were right. This feeling you had. It was right, yet no one listened!” Lena exclaimed, utterly furious.

Evan took his and her helmet off and kissed her, “Come on Love, we have some Cabals to kick.” he snickered after breaking the kiss, putting their helmets back on.

“You did not just make that joke.” she swatted his shoulder.

“I did, now come on, Holliday must be waiting,” Evan said as if on cue, a City Hawk flew over the area.

Holliday’s voice came over the speakers, “Heard you two lovebirds needed a ride?”

“Your timing is perfect, Holliday. Let’s go, Lena,” Evan commanded as he helped her up into the ship, all while copping a feel on Lena’s ass.

“Hey! Don’t do that here, now is definitely not the time Evan,” Lena scolded as Holliday sped off to the command ship.

What happened next was a series of ace flying and some seriously skilled evasive maneuvers. The couple heard Holliday mumble something about ‘I’ve got those Guardians you never seem to shut up about.’

They didn’t hear the reply as they continued soaring through the air. Explosions were all around them, it was almost a nightmare to hear the explosions and not see them. Holliday did an emergency U-Turn as got them behind the shield of the command ship.

“This is where you get off. Time to kick ‘em where it hurts. I’m rooting’ for ya!” Holliday cheered as she flew away to assist in the aerial battle.

They were outside the ship and headed inside. Val and Quinn both needed access to a console that displayed a holomap of the ship. Their main objective was guiding their Guardians to the shield generator to allow the City to launch a counterattack. To save what was left of the City.

Evan was leading the two of them through the ship and they had to engage some more Cabal. This time, Evan got to see the ‘dogs’ Lena mentioned earlier, and they looked like some mean SOBs. Thankfully, they worked like Hive Thrall. A lot means ‘uh oh’, a single one means ‘easy mode’.

“We’re on board the ship, Commander, what’s your status?” Evan inquired through comms.

“I’m fine, the Plaza is clear for now, but I suspect there is more Cabal to be had,” Zavala reported, “Cayde, what’s your status?”

“Uh, a little low on ammo and the whole flaming pistol kept burning out prematurely. Has anyone heard from Ikora?” Cayde added, which brought everyone to attention.

Evan replied, “Not since she went for the Speaker. She jumped on a Cabal ship and was off the side. Haven’t heard from her since.”

“Guardians, you need to stop this. We are counting on you. Bring the fight to them,” Zavala belted at Evan and by association, Lena.

They continued out onto the upper deck and were ambushed by more Red Legion. They each took a couple of shots to their bodies. Their Ghosts healed them behind cover. Lena took her sniper rifle and let loose some Arc charged rounds. Evan took a more direct approach and revealed his Auto Rifle, Red Spectre. He was gunning down Psions and Legionnaires alike, these aliens who dared trifle with Guardians.

A giant Centurion was waiting towards their objective, a corridor that leads to the shield generator. A shot from their weapon knocked Evan off his feet and into a wall. He stepped out of it and unleashed his Stormtrance. During the trance, it flickered, almost quitting out, but came back. They, Lena and Evan, have cleared the area, but Evan was still shocked. Was this why the Traveler embraced him four years ago? Was this a sign? It knew and it didn’t let everyone know?

He shook his head as Lena appeared next to him, “Let’s go,  we have a space rhino to kill,” Lena smiled under her armor, yet she was worried. Worried about Evan, herself, the City as a whole. Will they prevail? We will. Lena thought.

As Evan walked through the next door, a hidden sensor was tripped, splitting them up. Lena attempted to touch the barrier, but it burned her, “Sonuva… Evan, I can't through and we don’t have time to find another way around.”

“Lena, we can-”

“No! You have to go, now. I’ll see if I can't kill more Cabal on the ship. I love you, Evan Vaash. Let the Light be your guide.” Lena proclaimed, her hand over her heart.

Evan was at a loss for words, but eventually said, “I love you too, Lena Tham, may the paths light your way,” Evan put his hand over his heart as well. Their departure felt so much like a goodbye, no matter how either one of them put it. It felt too official for them. They silently prayed that they wouldn’t be separated forever.

Evan, once inside, looked over a ledge and had no choice to jump down and see only a few enemies standing between him and the shield generator room. He threw another grenade and used his electrical melee to eradicate an unlucky Psion.

The door opened and Evan saw... a revolving piston? He’s not an architect, so he doesn’t really give a damn. There were three openings in the floor that had cooling fans. Val told him to disable them and the shield should be gone. He hopped straight down and open fired on the first cooling fan.

“Good, now there is two more!” Val said over the noise of the room.

The piston passed over him and he hopped up and bolted to the next cooling fan, following the way the piston rotates. He slid into the next opening and disabled that one too. He followed suit with the third one.

“Zavala! The shield is down! I repeat the shield is down!” The comm crackled, but there was no response. Evan then attempted to contact Holliday. “Amanda, come on in and pick us up!”

Evan was stressing now, what happened? He tried again, “Zavala!” No response. “Amanda!” No dice.

“What is happening out there?!” Val exclaimed, equally as worried and stressed.

The door to the big landing pad, presumably, opened. Evan sprinted out to inspect what was going on.

“How do we come back from this?” Val asked, looking at her Guardian.

**“You don’t.”** a heavy, guttural voice rang out from behind them.  **“Welcome to a World without Light.”** the mystery person said, waving a hand towards the Traveler. An orange glow consumed the Traveler, causing time to still. There was a snap and it felt like the bond to the Light just got pulled out from beneath him.

Val stuttered in the air, _ “Evan, something’s...wrong,”  _ she fell out of the air and landed with a thunk. Evan, a moment later, fell to his knees. He pulled Val’s shell close to him as this Cabal, the leader by the looks of him, walked over to Evan’s body.

Evan got a good look at him. He was wearing all white and a mask that looked like Bane’s, that villain from the Batman series. His red eyes were burning into Evan.

**“Do not look at me, creature!”** It snarled and delivered a strong kick to Evan’s abdomen, sending him flying across the deck. Evan lost his grip on his weapon but held onto Val. She was his only lifeline now.  **“You are weak! You are a coward! You disgusting vermin hiding behind walls.”** He continued walking over to Evan, knowing he couldn’t put up a fight,  **“You’re not brave nor courageous. You have merely forgotten how to fear death,”** the leader leaned down close to Evan’s face, **“Allow me to reacquaint you.”**

Evan finally stood up, coughing up blood in his helmet. Unlucky for him, this Cabal backhanded him, with a grunt, like he was a rock on the street, sending Evan flying once more. This time his grip relinquished on Val’s shell, skidding off the edge. “VAL!” Evan bellowed as his closest companion disappeared through the mist that covered the City’s burning rooftops.

Evan turned around, to face this monstrosity, on his knees,  **“You vermin never deserved the Traveler’s blessing. It now belongs to the Red Legion! I am Ghaul... And your light... is mine.”** Ghaul said as he gave Evan a light kick and he fell, unceremoniously towards the ground. He has accepted his fate; he is ready to die. He has done his duty.

The last thought he got out before his free fall was __ , I love you, Lena, with all my heart. Forgive me.  
  


Lena was killing Cabal left and right, she ran out of ammo a corridor ago. They just kept coming and they didn’t stop coming. Lena’s armor was missing a lot of pieces, her cloak now reduced to a hood. Her protective plates have been removed from her armor into some unlucky Cabal. She thought she had the upper hand, but then she sees something in the reflection of the ship, an orange glow. The next second it knocked the wind out of her. Lena crumpled to the ground with a cry of distress. Quinn was unresponsive, and the severity of the situation kicked in. _ They were cut off from the Traveler, the Light, our Ghosts;  _ **_Everything._ **

“You bastards took everything, but I won’t go down without a fight.” she snarled at the remaining Cabal. She winced as she tried standing up, but only got as far as her knees. What took her by surprise is the fact that they weren’t shooting her now. They easily could just kill her and go on with their day. Yet, they didn’t. That was, until a Centurion stepped forward, his weapon charging. Lena was already dangerously close to the edge. The impact from the gun will knock her off, and she will likely die from the impact upon hitting the ground. Without a Ghost, it is impossible to come back, to resurrect.

Then, she heard something in her mind, ‘I love you, Lena, with all my heart. Forgive me.’ and that was it. She assumed that they killed him, her love. Her Warlock, her Cruz.

Lena then turned around, facing out towards the City, where she gazed upon the burning remnants, seeing her failure. Failing is one thing, but seeing the place she was supposed to protect, fall and burn... It hurts to know that she failed. So many lives will be lost and she will soon join them.

The charging of the weapon reached its peak and opened fire. Lena was blasted off the edge with a scream but soon blacked out. But, not before seeing another figure fall at the same time as her.

It was Evan. Her Cruz. _ I love you too, Evan, with all my heart. At least we’ll die together, my love... _

  
  



	3. Escape to the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan wakes up and has to make it out of the City, he does but sees something that makes it worse. Reminding him. He eventually meets the Farm crew and attempts to settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight upload, as it is currently 11:57 PM on 6/20/19. I have the next chapter written, but I must edit it first. If I miss anything, please let me know and I will make changes.

**_Two Days after the City attack..._**  
  
Evan fell with his eyes closed, he didn’t see the ground up and coming. He didn’t feel the impact; He didn’t feel much of anything after the Light was taken from him. The Storm no longer cracked and danced along his skin. 

He hit the ground at terminal velocity and passed out. While it should have killed him, something, somewhere, had other plans.

_ There was an ocean. It was clear, yet Evan could see bodies. They were made of stone, but the thing that drew his attention was a bird. This bird was coated in white and it flew over the bodies with such grace that Evan, even in his dream state, couldn’t help but gravitate towards it. _

_ It flew over the bodies and showed him something. It was a shard. A Shard of the Traveler. As much as he should be excited about it, he couldn’t help feeling hollow on the inside. If he lived and Lena died, as soon as this was over, he would go into self-imposed exile and live out the rest of his days, or he might do something worse. _

_ The Traveler years ago had embraced this young Guardian, as a comforting gesture, but also a blessing. A blessing that would become his burden. It would call on him when it needed him. Now, it was needed. Evan didn’t know this; He just wanted to see the white light and go. To be let go, to be free from the chains of life. _

_ Whether Evan accepted this or not, he heard a voice, neither male nor female, yet it was at the same time. ‘Your time has not yet come, my young Guardian. You will bring Humanity’s second chance. Follow the vision, you will be safe…’ Then the voice faded as Evan was slowly coming to. _

Evan opened his eyes as he only saw red. Red Legion ships dominated the skies and their forces occupied the ground, based on footsteps that echoed in his head. Evan’s body felt like he went through a couple of Hive rituals, and having seen some, he knows how much pain he is actually in. Breathing felt like a challenge, he struggled to sit up.

With a low groan and a major effort on Evan’s part, he sat up, and as he did, he felt his heart fall. The bond that he had forged with Lena was… not gone, but he couldn’t feel it. The situation set it, he needed to leave and never come back, only when the time was right. Still, his lungs burned like someone lit a fire inside him. 

He tried to not think of his Huntress, but failed, miserably. If only he could go back and try to save her… but what’s done is done.  _ ‘Go, my child, you must leave.’  _ a soft melodic voice said in his head. Was it… the Traveler? No, Evan shook his head ever so lightly, it can’t be. The Traveler has been captured but this  _ Ghaul _ . So, how did it just speak to him?

Evan finally got up, wincing as he did so, The pain was almost too much. He felt lightheaded as he stood up to a crouch and saw the small crater he made. “With a fall like that, how am I alive?” he quietly mused.

He stumbled along swiftly finding out that moving  _ and _ breathing felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again. It pains him to be alive, in this state of agony. Evan tried not to think about it, and that was what pushed him forward. He had to ignore all the pain to focus, harder than it sounds. After stumbling for a few seconds and almost falling, he made it to a lower road where there was cover, that being a downed City Hawk. A Cabal ship flew over his head with a spotlight.  _ They were looking for survivors _ . Evan had to leave the City, but one question came to mind, where is Val? Where is his closest companion?

He continued to walk, attempting to maintain his stability. He tripped a couple of times, before falling to the ground with a  _ thud _ . Any wounds or injuries he didn’t notice before made their presence known. A pain in his ribs, basically his whole chest and torso, a couple of these could be broken, courtesy of Ghaul’s killer backhand, or was it his kick to the abdomen? He tried to get up, but he couldn’t gather the strength to move. He could feel a liquid leaking somewhere. Great, he is going to bleed out in the streets of his fallen City. How fitting.

“Guardian!” a voice said, a little distorted and low, and almost lifeless as Evan felt. “Where are you?”

Evan wanted to at least see his Ghost again before he passed, to know that she didn’t fail him. To know that she took care of him for these past two decades. He got up on one knee and hobbled forward, slowly. He managed to make it into speaking distance, but as he tried to speak, he collapsed, feeling tired, drained, and worthless. How was he supposed to save the City, if he couldn’t even save himself?

That vision… It was the Traveler’s doing. The feeling he felt when he acquired the Storm… Why did it choose him? Why couldn’t it have been someone else? Sure, he has helped with some major events, but he is not deserving of this chance.

“V-Val!” Evan shouted as loud as he could, but it came out as a whisper and he started to cough again. This time, blood filled his mouth and helmet. He had to take it off as he spat it out. Evan didn’t even want to know how he looked. He felt like just fell a long way down…  _ oh, wait. _

“Evan! Thank the Traveler! I-I thought I lost you…” Val said, happy as she can be, given the current predicament. She scanned him, identifying his injuries and prepping a healing beam.

“Lena… I-I can’t find Lena… Please tell me that Quinn is still alive… please…” Evan said as he finally took a deep breath as Val swept a healing beam over him. It fixed his internal injuries and some external ones. Physically, he’s fine, but emotionally and mentally, he’s a complete wreck.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to contact either one of them.” Val’s eye flickered, “Did you…”

“Get a vision? Yes, we need to go, there is nothing left for us here.” Evan said somberly. “I don’t even want to know how many didn’t make it.”

“Evan… if you die, I...”

“Can’t revive me, I know, let’s go.” Evan wheezed as he was awaiting casualty counts.

Val seemed to be calculating just that as she let out a gasp or a Ghost equivalent. Evan’s look was asking, but Val twirled her shell segments in a way of defiance. If Val told him how many, it would break Evan even more than he already is. She has been looking through his head, at least the forefront of his thoughts. They all contain Lena in some way, but Val knew something was different about her Guardian. His soul didn’t burn as bright as before. 

“Come on, Val, we need to leave.” Evan’s voice dejected and lost, but urgent at the same time.

Val guided him through the streets, avoiding Cabal patrols and such. They were almost spotted once, but thankfully they didn’t investigate. That was until he saw something amidst the rubble. Evan needed to satisfy his curiosity. He dug through the rubble and thought this place was familiar. He looked up and saw the spicy ramen logo, half broken. His breath hitched, it was the same place Lena and Evan went for their first date, four years ago. What made it worse was when he saw the remnants of Lena’s cloak. The cloak was a gorgeous cloak given to her by the Speaker. He remembered the name to be ‘Strength of the Pack’. It had a golden wolf embroidered on the main part of the cloak. She always wore this with pride. He never saw her in a different cloak.

The white of the cloak was covered in soot and ash. The gold was discolored, making it almost a dirty brown color. Tears sprung into Evan’s eyes and he couldn’t control his sobs. Thankfully, they were silent sobs, but each was filled with remorse. His wife must be dead, but Evan is holding out hope that she is still alive, laying low. “Evan, we need to leave. You don’t think that this doesn't affect me too?” Val chastised as her eye caught something off to the right. Quinn’s shell was laying there, with multiple teeth marks and was split down the middle. “Evan…”

He tore his attention away from the cloak to see what Val sees. The shell. He scooped it and the cloak up and was off. Val was following close behind, “Wh-what are you going to do now?”

Evan’s jaw clenched as he held back more tears. Quinn may not have been his Ghost, but he was like a second Ghost. Val had very much taken a liking to him, more than she probably let on. “What I’m supposed to do Val…” He looked into her optic, a fire in his eyes, “Kill them all…”

 

**_Five Days after the City attack..._ **

 

Val was silent as she led them away from the City they once called their home. Three days passed since they left the City and they had made it to a Guardian outpost. Evan now barely spoke, he would normally make jokes to lighten the mood, but what was the point when jokes would make him Lena even more? Evan gazed on the bodies that were spread out everywhere in the makeshift camp. Around six Guardians of each class were here, all lifeless. Some of them had their necks exposed, having bled out, and now they were laying in a pile of their own dried blood. It sickened Evan and he wanted to exact revenge on them all. What made it worse was that he knew some of these Guardians, one of them was with him in the Black Garden. It hurts to know that they died and he lived. The Red Legion took his  _ friends _ , his  _ family _ , his _ home. _

“Hey, Evan? You see that falcon?” Val asked, drawing his attention away from the bodies. 

Said falcon flew over them, the only bird in the sky, the only wildlife the pair has seen since leaving. “I do, and yet it feels like we’re supposed to follow it. It was in my vision, a falcon, it was white and it showed me something. It showed me a shard of the Traveler, one that I believe that we have to go to,” Evan whispered.

“You too? Yet, I can feel your emotions, you aren’t happy about this.” Val said and Evan had enough.

“Of course I’m not! I should have died when I was kicked off the command ship! That fall would have killed a Light-filled Guardian had they not braced themselves. Yet,  _ I’m _ the one who lives that fall. No one else has to go through this burden! Val, when I was falling, I thought that was it. I have lived and served and it was my time. But no, the Traveler had other plans. I was content with my potential death. I had fought, I had tried, and it wasn’t enough. This Ghaul was right, I didn’t fear death until I was free falling,” Evan snapped at Val. As soon as the words passed through his lips, he winced, “No apology will make this better. I just, I feel like I’m supposed to suffer from this.” Evan’s eyes fell. He looked around back at the bodies before murmuring a prayer that they find peace.

“Evan… I’d understand if once this was all over if you were to find peace; I’d go with you.” Val said, with a hundred percent seriousness.

Evan almost gave himself whiplash as he regarded his Ghost, “You know I would never ask that of you,” His voice trembling as the thought entered his brain.

“I’m with you to the end,” Val said, nudging herself into the crook of his neck where Lena’s cloak now covered his face, providing comfort.

Quinn’s shell resided in Evan’s limited inventory, where he hoped and prayed that they were alive.

A roar was heard and Evan found an Omolon SMG amongst the bodies. He found ammo and reloaded the gun. Thankfully, these guns don’t jam, they have energy bar magazines that get lighter until they run out. Around seven of these dogs, called War Hounds, all tried to take a bite out of Evan. Val scanned them and found these were the ones that had killed these Lightless Guardians. Which made Evan more furious than ever.

Evan didn’t hold back. He grabbed one and snapped its neck and tossed it aside like the trash it was. He proceeded to murder every single one in a more gruesome way than the last. He scanned over a Hunter’s body and found one of their knives. Thankfully, they won’t use it anymore. Evan found this was the way to honor them. He took the time to get all of their names and store them to remember them, for they may have passed, but they will have a legacy. Val guided him up a hill and moved on, not before taking a look back and seeing the carnage. Why did he survive over the rest?

 

**_One Week after the City attack..._ **

 

A week since the attack on the City has passed, and Evan made it to the mountains. The falcon was sitting on a rock and flew away as Val pondered, “That falcon again, is it following us? Or are we following it? Normally, wildlife doesn’t stick around for this long.”

Evan only shrugged as he continued along a cliff face. He could see the City from here. He could see the cage that held the Traveler. He could see the smoke and destruction from here and it sickened him. He wondered where the Vanguard went, or if they even made it out.

Evan could not move at a fast pace for a long period of time, he could only manage a lope for only a few seconds. The loss of the Light has made most things that were once easy more difficult. He continued along and was coming up on a small valley. Evan was taking his time getting down, one slip up could mean death.

Upon making to the last jump, the falcon was sitting there, turning its head inquisitively. Evan took a few steps back and made a small running start. As he was about to jump, he lost his footing and fell short, falling below.

He didn’t know how long he was out but he opened his grey eyes and saw someone approaching, “Oh look, someone left a perfectly good Guardian laying around. Things in the City must be a lot worse than I thought,” The person said as they pulled him up.

“Who are you?” Evan questioned.

A caw was heard and Evan looked up to see the falcon landing on the stranger’s arm, like it belonged there, “That falcon, it belongs to you?” Val inquired.

“Name's Hawthorne and this is Louis, the best pilot we got. What about you? You fit to fly?” Hawthorne asked.

“Sure, show me the controls and I’ll be fine,” Val replied for Evan. He didn’t feel like talking much now. Not around other people. 

He settled into the pilot’s seat and followed the rest of these refugees back to what they called ‘The Farm’. Evan couldn’t take it anymore, he let his emotions finally catch up with him. He cried. He cried for the City, he cried for Lena and Quinn, and he cried for himself. He felt like an outcast. He felt broken. He felt like an insignificant speck in the world. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t want to walk the Earth anymore, yet Lena would never let him do it until he completed his purpose. 

Lena.

His heart hurt even more because it felt like something was seizing his heart and squeezing it. It hurt to not know the fate of his love. It hurt to know that he may never see her again. Those violet eyes, that dazzling smile, and he wouldn’t get to feel her lips on his ever again. He sobbed as grief was taking its toll on him already. He didn’t know the troubles that he would face in the future.

Val could only watch as he sobbed and she could feel his soul breaking. She only hoped she could help him when he needs it. For now, she settled into the crook of his neck, nudging his cheek affectionately. If anything, she was the one who has to be strong not only for herself but for both of them.

The flight was filled with silence after Evan passed out from crying and exhaustion. The stress from this entire ordeal has put a lot of pressure on Evan’s shoulders and Val is seriously worried about him. “Here’s the Farm, a place where we can be safe until we can get back on our feet,” Hawthorne said through the speakers.

Evan woke up, rubbed his tear stained eyes and gazed at what was outside the ship’s window to see it. The thing he saw in his vision, “The Shard of the Traveler... “ he said in awe.

“That shard is the reason that we call this place a ‘dead zone’. We don’t go snooping around for trouble,” Hawthorne chastised.

Val spoke up, Evan still not wanting to talk to people, “We have to go, it was in our vision. We have to see what the Traveler wanted us to see.”

“I have a feeling that I won’t be able to stop you, just don’t die. I don’t need you to be the first refugee that I lose,” Hawthorne conceded, albeit begrudgingly.

“You won’t,” Val said confidently. Evan was also confident, but part of him didn’t want to do this. He only wanted to see Lena again. The one person who would make Evan feel complete.

They landed the ship and got out to see what this place of refuge had to offer. A few run-down buildings overlooking the Shard.  _ ‘Val? You think we’ll make it through this?’ _ Evan asked mentally through their neural connection.

“I believe we will Guardian. Will you make it through this?” She asked back, concern laced in her voice.

Evan only shrugged his shoulders and then looked at his hands for the first time in what felt like forever. His gloves still have dried blood on them, whether it was his or someone else’s he didn’t know, but his hands started to shake. It felt as if he was back at the Tower siege, taking in every little detail. It felt as if he was feeling the Traveler being taken again, like a recurring daymare. Even while he slept, he could only think about the last time he saw Lena, and also seeing Ghaul just  _ take  _ the Light right in front of him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the City, about how much of a failure he was. He didn’t know Lena’s fate, nor her Ghost’s. He didn’t even realize he was screaming until a hand touched his shoulder.

“Guardian, relax, you are safe here.” Evan looked up at the voice to see the one-horned helmet of the Crucible Handler. Evan was still screaming as if someone had stabbed him, his eyes were distant, like reliving a memory. Lord Shaxx could see the pain that lingered behind his eyes. Val was whispering in his head to calm down, thinking about how they will be alright. “Bring him to the medical bay, at least until he calms down.” Lord Shaxx’s voice carried throughout the Farm, demanding respect.

“Ghost, has he acted like this before?” Shaxx asked Val as Evan was escorted to the makeshift hangar, still screaming about ‘I should have done better’ and ‘It should have been me…’

“No sir, this is the first time I’ve even seen him display this amount of emotion since…” Her optic not holding Shaxx’s gaze.

“Since before the Tower fell, I see,” Shaxx said. “Could you tell me what happened?”

Val looked shocked, her eye flickered red, “You of all people don’t get to ask me that! He’s lost more than just the City!” Then she flew after her Guardian, still fuming.

Shaxx pondered this whole conversation and thought about what could be going through his head. Cruz was a renowned Warlock in the Crucible; He wonders how he is going to cope with no longer utilizing the Storm. Stormcallers were a weapon of pure Arc destruction, and to see a Warlock like Cruz, makes Shaxx think he has lost way more than his Ghost lets on.

Evan finally calmed down and fell asleep on the bed on which he lay, his throat sore and scratchy. He was clutching the cloak tightly as he slept.

Val put herself down on the stand next to the cot, where she powered down to check over her systems. She silently hoped that Quinn was okay, and if he was truly gone, that he went peacefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... thoughts?
> 
> -Horus


	4. "My Light's Different"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary this time, I don't have the mental capacity tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He lost more than just the City. He has lost his friends, his family, the only one he has ever known, and from what I can inquire, he lost his one, and only, true love... Guardians may be warriors, but you must also remember that they _are_ Human. They _do_ feel emotions. They _do_ have a heart underneath all of that armor, even Exos. Passing judgments upon first meeting them makes you no better. There is a story behind every Guardian, Evan, or Cruz as he is known as, is no exception.”

            Evan woke himself up in a cold sweat and started panting, he was still in his combat robes, but he took a good look at them. They had holes and patches missing, yet they still held together. Val, still on the nightstand next to him was starting to power on. She didn’t wake up right away, but she did eventually. She was keeping tabs on his vitals and since the Loss of Light, her reaction time is a little slow on the uptake.

            “Evan! Are you alright?” Val asked, her voice betraying the calm composure she normally has.

            Evan groaned, “What happened?”

            Val looked shocked, “You mean you don’t remember?”

            “Remember what?” Evan asked as he stretched his muscles that went stiff from sleeping in a barn? “Where are we?”

            “Traveler almighty, you don’t remember getting to the Farm? Freaking out and having a panic attack?” Val exclaimed.

            “No, I don’t. Was it bad?” Val only gave him a look that said all it needed to say. “I see; Shall we go outside, I could use a walk,” Evan said getting up and opening a door that Val pointed out to him.

            “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Val questioned.

            Evan sighed, “I’m sure, just if I go into another panic, get someone, alright?” Val twirled her shell in affirmation. She didn’t want him to have another attack, it would be even worse.

            As soon as he stepped outside the door, a familiar voice was heard but not the one he wanted, Lord Shaxx, “Guardian! You’re alive, how are you?” This took Evan back since when has Shaxx have this _caring_ side of him? He’s always spouting stuff about being the Crucible and other similar things.

            Evan only grunted in reply; He didn’t want to talk to anyone but his Ghost. Otherwise, people can leave him alone. He stopped listening as he stared at the Shard. _‘We have to go there and soon, otherwise, this vision will bug me.’_

            _‘I agree, Evan, but are you sure you want to go now? I’m worried about your mental state. It hurts to know you are feeling the way you do. You act like you aren’t affected, yet one look inside your head spells the opposite.’_ Val pointed out.

            He only nodded in agreement, even though Val was transmatted away safely. So anyone looking at him would think he’s crazy, which he probably is. _‘Should we head out?’_ Evan asked.

            _‘Probably should let Hawthorne know.’_ Val suggested.

            Evan only nodded and left to the ship that Hawthorne lent him and left for the Shard, probably scaring people awake but he cared not; He only cared about killing every last Red Legion trooper he sees.  
  
**...**

 

            Hawthorne watched his ship fly away and thought about how cold the Guardian was to her. It may not be entirely his fault though. The City had only fallen eight or nine days ago now, but it was something else. Something personal. “He wasn’t always like that you know?” A voice rang out, shaking Hawthorne from her thoughts. She turned around to face Lord Shaxx, their ‘Crucible Handler’.

            “Really?” Hawthorne said in disbelief, “It seemed like he’s acted that way all his life.”

            “You don’t know what Evan Vaash has been through, Madame, and I suggest you cease making assumptions about a man you had just met,” Shaxx’s voice was condescending and stern, not liking the disrespect she was giving to Evan or to himself. The latter seemed like a good bet.

            ‘So, care to enlighten me then?” Hawthorne asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

            Shaxx sighed, a tension leaving his shoulders as he did so, “He lost more than just the City. He has lost his friends, his family, the only one he has ever known, and from what I can inquire, he lost his one, _and only,_ true love,” Shaxx explained as he watched Hawthorne’s facial expression fall as the meaning of the words hit her. “Guardians may be warriors, but you must also remember that they _are_ Human. They _do_ feel emotions. They _do_ have a heart underneath all of that armor, even Exos. Passing judgments upon first meeting them makes you no better. There is a story behind every Guardian, Evan, or Cruz as he is known as, is no exception.”

            “I-I didn’t know.” Hawthorne stuttered, taking this all in. She couldn’t find a way to disagree, no matter how much she wanted to.

            “Of course you didn’t, you don’t know him as I do. Before the Red Legion, that Warlock would always have a smile or some ‘joke’ with him. He had put smiles onto peoples’ faces, and to see him like this; So… so distraught. It has me concerned that he may never be the same again. I wouldn’t put it past him if he didn’t speak to us,” Shaxx had turned away from a brewing Hawthorne before adding in, “Do not hold this against him. This is hard for all of us.”

            Hawthorne continued to gaze out at the Shard where Evan had gone. She prayed that he would succeed, not knowing how much Evan didn’t want to be here, living.  
  


**...**

 

            As Evan flew to the European Dead Zone or EDZ, he got lost in his thoughts and that didn’t turn out so well, he only saw fire, burning buildings, dead people, and Lena... His free hand was shaking, almost like his nerves and muscles had a mind of their own. He let Val take over as he grabbed his wrist and steadied himself.

            It hurt to think about it, but during the journey to the Farm, he would wake up a few times each and every night and feel like he was in danger yet Val would be on the lookout for any potential activity. His mind was always active, not giving him a break. Everything that he dreaded, happened. He curses himself for not acting on his feeling, but he would have been seen as a lunatic. If it meant they could have prepared, then he would have done it, but he can’t. There’s nothing now. He has himself, his weapons, and his Ghost, his most valuable ‘possession’. Evan doesn’t like calling his Ghost a ‘possession’, it feels degrading to all Ghostkind as Evan once put it. He even puts his Ghost’s survival over his own, not that he’ll tell her he does, but he has a small feeling that she knows that.

            All this pain Evan feels, this anguish he feels, the grief he feels, it piles up. It weighs him down and it could end up killing him if he doesn’t snap out of it, but saying and doing are two different things.

            Evan felt like he failed Lena. He remembers the day they truly bonded, or at least that’s what they call a wedding now. Lord Shaxx was the one to actually do the ceremony, surprisingly. Lena was known as Scarlet Flare because she rocks Gunslinger like she was born with it. In an ironic sense, she was. Arc and Solar energy go together a lot more than Arc and Void, or Solar and Void. The Void is a class of its own.

            So, when Lord Shaxx heard that two of his star Crucible participants were together, he had basically demanded that they are wed during Crimson Days. Shaxx had all the preparations ready in two days’ time, a record for sure. Evan at that time has been with Lena for around a year, and it was going strong, the attraction never fading.

            As soon as Evan had asked the question, she threw herself at him saying ‘yes’ over and over again, loud as can be. Shaxx heard the exchange, from across the Tower, and demanded to see them. To say they were scared was an understatement. Lord Shaxx only called you over to berate you on a misplaced shot or not doing the objective, but to find out it was the opposite surprised them both immensely. He managed to keep a record of all their matches and had them bond on the first arena they met on. It turned out to be Blind Watch, of all places.

            He remembers so much after that, but if he thought about it, it would only make his sorrow worsen. He missed her dearly. He wondered how long it would take to reunite with her.

            His hands went to his face and felt the tears go down them. He hated how he felt this way, only two weeks ago they were celebrating their anniversary of three years. They had just thought about starting a family, and Evan may never get that chance.

            “Evan, Hawthorne’s trying to contact us, should I let it through?” Evan scoffed but nodded anyway.

            “I hope you two are safe, and I apologize for acting the way I did earlier,” Hawthorne said, sounding sincere. “I do hope you get your Light back and I’m sorry that I passed judgment on you without getting to know you,” She continued.

            Evan mumbled, “Thanks,” then closed the channel.

            “We are coming up on the EDZ,  in a place called, Quarantine Sector 236. Odd name, but I’m not in charge of naming things.” Val said, adding in a Ghost shrug. Evan smirked behind her, knowing his Ghost still can be sassy yet punctual.

            He got a simple nod as a warning for the transmat and in seconds his feet hit the ground. “Let’s go, Val, faster we do this, the faster I can rest…” Evan trailed off, eluding to what his plans are after he fulfills the Traveler’s demand. Val knew what he was saying and elected to keep quiet. She didn’t want to think about it. He was reluctant to even _live_ , he only wanted to get this vision quest out of the way.

Hawthorne patched herself into the comms, “I’ve been all over the EDZ, but nothing says, ‘come on in’ like a dark haunted forest.”

Val was confused as she spoke, “But… non-Guardians aren’t supposed to leave the City.”

“Here’s the thing about City rules, they stop applying once you _leave_ the City,” Hawthorne made a good point, Evan thought. There was a hole in the wall that Evan slipped through to make it inside. There was a fog or mist in the air, and the trees were the outliers. They had these spikes and just looked rather unpleasant; He’d rather not get impaled by one.

Walking along the road was easy, Evan saw a gap that looked easy enough to jump across. So, Evan did just that. He got a running start and leaped with the grace of, well, a Lightless Warlock. He did a deft tumble to preserve his momentum upon landing on the other side. “Show off,” Val mumbled.

Evan didn’t respond and that worried Val even more. Normally, he would have a quip or a joke for that. The siege of the Tower really messed him up, and Val feels useless that she can’t help him. She can’t help him because he won’t explain it to her. To clarify, Val knows what is going on, but she needs to hear it from Evan’s mouth.

Entering a cave and heading further down, “Let me know when you reach-” then static. Val responded, “Hawthorne? Hawthorne, can you hear us?” Silence, “Signal’s dead,” Val concluded.

A drop off came into view and they weren’t the only ones there. As Evan dropped down, “Can you hear that?”

“Yes, we have company,” Evan whispered as cloaked figures descended from the roof of the cave. Evan only needed one look into their eyes when their camo flickered, “Fallen!” He shouted, readying his SMG and opened fire on the first figure. It went down easy as did the second. The third happened to be smarter than the rest. It moved around and even the small puddle Evan was in, any sound echoed off the walls of the cavern, making it more than difficult to pinpoint the Fallen.

A sound of something being decloaked rang out from behind Evan. He moved most of his body out of the way, but his arm wasn’t so lucky. The Fallen’s blade had sliced his arm and Evan turned around to deliver a punch to the Fallen’s face. His blow connected and it sent it stumbling back a couple of steps. Evan drew on his Traveler’s Chosen sidearm, mostly busted, but it still fires true. Four shots to its midsection killed it.

Evan holstered the sidearm to inspect his left arm, and sure enough, it was bleeding. His blood is different than normal Humans. While their blood is red, his, and Awoken blood is all sorts of blue. The shades vary, but not super drastically. “Hmm, Val, what are the chances that I won’t die from this?”

“None, if you let me heal you.” Val insisted, but Evan won’t let her heal him, even minor wounds. He only let her heal him in the City since he was in so much pain, her instincts or nerves, wouldn’t let those injuries go. It annoys her to no end, but she did stop the bleeding. If he lives to complain, well, he lives.

“Come on, the Shard should be this way.” Evan followed the path leading further in. Val said these Fallen didn’t wear any House Banner that the pair has seen before, and they didn’t really care what House they were. If they tried to kill them, they would do the same to them. Evan heard that particular line from someone in the Reef during the Wolves’ crisis.

Walking outside to an opening, a cache was sitting there. Evan, slowly, opened it up and found an old, dusted Auto Rifle. It wouldn’t replace Red Spectre, but it would work for now.

Evan climbed up some stairs and he finally saw what he came all this way for.

The Shard of the Traveler. He had to admit, it looked a lot tinier from far away, but just standing at the top of the rusted building, Evan guessed, really puts it into perspective how big the Traveler really is.

            “Heads up for your descent, take it slow,” Val suggested. Evan looked down and mumbled an agreement before slowly moving from platform to platform, taking greater caution with each passing moment. Just because he didn’t have much will to live, didn’t mean he wanted to die from slipping and _falling_.

            The last jump, Evan skipped the last platform and did another deft tumble and dusted himself off. His HUD detected movement up ahead. He readied his rifle and took slow, calculating steps forward. A few burning trees were in view as was more Fallen. Evan hid behind a tree before taking a head count. He counted seven dregs and two Vandals, carrying a spear?

            _“Those are called Wretches, apparently,”_ Val informed Evan mentally.

            Evan didn’t waste much time, he pulled the trigger and killed five dregs and a Vandal in his first clip. _My accuracy’s still on point._ Evan almost allowed himself to smile but snuffed it out before seeing more Dregs crawl out of a hole.

            Evan swore and continued picking them off at a distance. One of them did get a shot in on his leg, but he paid it no mind. There didn’t seem to be a lot of Fallen around here, but Evan still kept his eyes open.

            Rounding the final corner to the Shard, a Captain and two Shanks were waiting. It saw Evan and, presumably, cursed him in the native tongue of the Fallen.

            Evan knows that Captain’s shields are Arc charged, and thankfully, the SMG he carries has Arc rounds. Evan pulled out said SMG and unloaded the entire mag into the Captain, it’s shield bursting and killing the Shanks. Evan was dumbfounded since when do shields burst like that? Another question for another day.

            After taking down the shield, Evan switched to his Auto Rifle and fired even more rounds into the Captain. It went down in two magazines. Evan somehow remained unscathed throughout the entire ordeal. That Captain couldn’t aim for anything, and its rounds were _tracking_ rounds.

            _“Now that the enemies are taken care of,”_ Val said, her voice becoming more optimistic, _“Take me to the Shard.”_

            With the flick of his palm, Val materialized and hovered in his hand until he gave her a push, more of a ‘wave’ as Evan didn’t actually push her. Val got more excited as she drew closer to the Shard. “I haven’t been this close to the Traveler’s Light since… since… well, it has been a long, _long_ time.” Val turned to regard Evan, whose emotions were on the forefront of her mind, “Hold on to your helmet.”

            Val’s rosy shell, covered in dirt, grime, and almost falling off, expanded and a crack in the Shard allowed Light to pour into her core. She shined it at Evan with full force. It had caught Evan off-balance briefly as he wasn’t expecting the Light to hit him this hard. He was turned around as the Light filled his veins once more. It unknowingly filled one void in his heart, but the other void, that one won’t be filled so easily. This one was more than the Light.

            Val was excited and her cheerfulness came back full tilt, “Do you feel it? The Light is back! _We’re_ back!” A roar was heard in the hills surrounding the Shard. “Eyes up Guardian.”

            Evan felt the Light fill his body once more, but something was off. He checked and rechecked, and the result was the same. It wasn’t the Storm. The Storm was not the element he had received. A small part of Evan hoped it would be. He checked and felt the Light come to his fingertips. He expected Void to be there, but it was the opposite sensation. It wasn’t the coldness of the Void; It was something else. He opened his eyes finally; He didn’t realize he even closed them.

            He let out a sigh, “Guardian? What’s-” Val stopped speaking when she sees what Evan sees. Val couldn’t help but immediately scan Evan’s brain for his thoughts. She is invading his privacy, but right now, that’s out the window. Not when her Guardian could have a relapse.

            His thoughts were plain and simple but had a deeper meaning to Evan. _It was Solar Light. I received Solar… Light… The one element that reminds me of **her**._ Evan now spoke, “My Light’s different...Why Traveler? Is this some sick game of yours?! Do you aim to torment me of my loss? You give me the one element that reminds me of _her?_ While I’m grateful for having the Light back, you gifted me _Solar?_ The element of my beloved?! Did your affection four years ago mean _anything?_ ” Evan shouted to the sky, his voice full of malice. “Did it mean _anything?_ ” Evan repeated in a whisper as he fell to his knees and put his head into his hands.

            Val interrupted, albeit quietly, “Not to disturb you, but the Fallen are getting closer.”

            Evan heard her but didn’t acknowledge it. He reached within himself to become acquainted with this _foreign_ Light. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t normal Solar. It wasn’t _Sunsinger,_ like how it was before the Red Legion.

            _‘You are correct my child. It is called Dawnblade, an ancient Solar Power. A sword of fire that rivals that of a Phoenix. Take Flight and rain down hellfire,’_ The voice spoke again, softer this time, ‘ _I never meant to hurt you. I despise seeing my children hurt.’_

“That doesn’t help me now, does it? I’ve been hurt, scarred, and thrown out. Why did you give me this chance? Surely, someone else deserved it more than I. Just why?” A new question took over, “How are you even speaking to me? You’re trapped in the City… this is impossible.” Evan said, weariness laced in his voice. He may have finally gone insane.

_‘It’s not impossible, and as for your questions; I cannot answer them yet, but I do know that you will recover, in time, and you will prevail. Your time hasn’t come yet. I believe in you, my child. Do you believe in yourself?’_

Evan stood up feeling the flames consume his insides before speaking in a shaky voice, “Then they better pray that I don’t find them, because when I do… Ghaul is going to _wish_ he had killed me when he had the chance.”

Even when he said that a pang of guilt hit him. His thoughts were still on his love, Lena, his Scarlet Flare. It stings to know that she wasn’t here to celebrate this moment with him. With the Solar energy now running through him, he clutched his hands together to stop them from shaking. He made a promise to himself... He would make any and all of the Traveler’s enemies pay….

 

With their lives….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like the Story? Good? Bad? Meh? I dunno, I have the next chapter pre-written, editing; It should be up in a few days. Also, sorry about the weird formatting this chapter, I probably copied it from a different place than I normally do.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> -Horus


	5. Rough Roads Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you about there are mention of darker themes; if you do not like the mention of death or, and I hate to type this, potentially taking one's own life, then please turn away now. If you do not feel this way, carry on.
> 
> I should probably put an Archive warning on now...

There were so many spots that were on fire that Val wondered how he  _ didn’t _ burn down the forest. A small platoon of Fallen had arrived and Evan wasted no time. He let the flames consume him and activated Dawnblade. The fire spread from the middle of his back outwards, giving him wings. The wings of a Phoenix. The Sword could throw projectiles of fire that burned upon contact. The Fallen didn’t know they were going to be the ambushees, not the ambushers.

Evan had been swinging this sword for only a few minutes and it looks like a few dozen battles took place. Val was concerned as Evan killed the last Fallen, deactivated Dawnblade and screamed in pure agony. That sound haunts Val in her sleep. The amount of hurt in that scream means Evan is hurting more than he did before.  _ Before _ he got his Light back.  _ Before  _ going to the Shard.  _ Before _ the Red Legion.

Evan was silent as he climbed back into his ship and had Val set course to the Farm. Evan didn’t talk to Val at all. He only closed his eyes and slept, well, he tried to sleep. Nothing seemed sacred anymore. Everything has a trigger and it seems Evan cannot stop tripping them all.    
  
**...**

 

His Light is the biggest trigger of them all. It reminds him of the events of the Tower siege. The fire, the bodies, it was all too much. Evan was squirming in his seat, his face contorted in pain, but he wasn’t injured. The phantom pains, his Light being taken, his loss. Evan’s eyes were still closed as he kept dreaming. It pulled him to the Command ship where he saw Ghaul dragging someone with him.

_ It was Lena.  _ Ghaul was dragging Lena behind him. Evan tried to crawl to her, but he was restrained by...nothing? He was stuck in place and he could only helplessly watch. Ghaul must have been speaking in the dream, but all the words came out distorted and unintelligible. Evan could only watch as Ghaul revealed a weapon from his armor and aimed it at Lena. She was crying, that much Evan could tell. She was begging Evan to save her, her armor completely thrashed. Evan was trying but he couldn’t move, his struggles in vain. 

She reached her hand out to Evan. but that was quickly on the ground as something blue splattered everywhere. 

 

**...**

 

Evan woke up so fast you would think someone just dumped water on him. Sweat lined his forehead and his whole body was shaking. His breathing was abnormally fast and he felt like he was going to die all over again.

Val’s optic was watching Evan intensively. “Evan, you are going to need to talk to someone about this. You can’t keep torturing yourself. I know you don’t want to talk to anyone, but someday soon, you will have to talk.” She twirled her segments in consideration before adding, “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Evan’s breathing slowed, returning to a normal rate, “Why don’t you just look, it didn’t stop you the first time.” Evan sneered, still angry at the dream. His mood just carried over and turned from helplessness to anger. It was not directed at Val.

Val winced, “So, you knew?”

He sighed, “I knew you were on the edge of my mind, but then I felt something probing my brain. No one else was around, except you Val, I can add two and two.”

Val’s eye brightened, “Did you just make a joke?” she mumbled to herself, “He can still be saved.” She turned around to see the faintest hints of a smile. Val knew deep, deep down that he still wanted to live, but his trauma is still very much hindering that.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that,” Evan said normally. “So, how do you want to break the news?”

“Of your Light? Or something else?” Val questioned.

“The first option, I have a few ideas…” Evan said, with a hint of mischief. Val knew her Guardian was somewhere in that body of his. He just needed time.

 

**…**

 

Hawthorne was cleaning her rifle and checking in with a team who had placed in a signal booster, then her comm link was flashing. It was Devrim Kay, her old friend, and a great shot, “Suraya, The Guardian is returning, thought you should know.”

“Thanks, Dev, how’s the church tower?” Hawthorne barely has time to chat with friends, since she became the head of the Farm and leader of the new refugees. Shaxx has been a big help to them, rounding them up, and training those who wanted to learn.

“Empty, cold, and my only company is the Fallen who don’t know I’m here.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Wanna blanket?” Hawthorne teased. Suddenly, she heard a sound, “I’ll talk later, see ya soon.” she closed off the link and readied her rifle, as she had just finished reassembling it.

A figure who looked like they were on fire emerged from the trees, flying at high speeds before they skidded to a stop and the flames burnt out.

“Miss me?” Evan asked as he dusted himself off.

“So, you got your Light back? Heard you fancied the Storm,” she drawled out. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Evan’s voice became hard.

“Don’t mention that. I’m barely functioning as is, don’t remind me of what I lost.” Then he turned around.

Hawthorne was shocked at his behavior, but she kind of deserved it, after reminding him of his loss. She quickly dropped from her perch to apologize, “Guardian!” He continued to move, ignoring her, “Evan!” and that got him to turn around.

The flames ignited again and a sword appeared in his hands, on defense, ready to move as needed,  _ “What?”  _ he said through a clenched jaw. He was two seconds away from losing it. She had already tested his patience more than enough.

His Ghost flew in front of him, “Evan, stand down, and hear her out. She didn’t mean it.  _ Right?” _ the Ghost directed the last word with a look, a ‘better apologize or I’m not responsible’ look.

“I apologize for mentioning it, I thought it would be a less sensitive subject,” Hawthorne said, her heart racing as she did not want to be on the other end of his wrath. His eyes screamed pain and suffering. What really happened to him? 

The flames burnt out and Evan took a deep breath, “Who and where did you hear it from? Was it Shaxx?” Hawthorne nodded, “Of course, old man can’t keep his mouth shut about me. Sadly, those days have passed. When this is all over, don’t expect me to stick around. I don’t want to be found.” He said as he walked away. Hawthorne continued to stare at his retreating figure before remembering she had something to tell him. 

“Wait, Evan!” He turned around and gestured for her to speak. “We set up a comm relay to get people to come here and we intercepted a message. Thought you might want to look?” 

“Who’s it from?” Evan’s interest piqued.

“Blue skin, like yours, blue eyes, energy glowing in his face, deep voice.” Hawthorne rattled off characteristics of a certain Vanguard Commander.

“Is he bald?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, you know him?”

Evan let out a single ‘ha’, “So, Commander Cueball lives?” His face turned serious, “What was the message?”

“Better come see for yourself,” Hawthorne said, leading him inside to show him. Once inside, the message began to play

_ “Guardians, the City is lost. If there is any Light left in the system, we rally on Titan. Be Brave… _ ” and the message repeats.

Evan looked at it and said, “I’m going.”

“You’re not going to Titan. We have Fallen on one side, Red Legion on the other. New refugees come in every day and we are still trying to establish a perimeter.” Hawthorne explained, slamming her fist down on a table.

Evan’s Solar Light flared in his palm, “I’m going because we need him and the rest of the Vanguard if we are to take back the City. I failed once, but I won’t fail again. I will walk miles of treacherous terrain if that is what it takes to rid the City of Ghaul. He took  _ everything _ from me!” His hand now held a full-size fireball. He took one look at it and suppressed it. He took a deep breath. “I will return, with the Commander.”

Hawthorne only looked him in the eyes during his rant. She could see him reflecting on the memories as he spoke. There were unshed tears in his eyes, one that brought back the pain. “How much do you really lose?” Hawthorne was pushing his buttons but needed an answer.

He let out a humorless chuckle, “Hawthorne… I lost my will to live.”

His answer stunned Hawthorne, “You’re saying that…?” she trailed off as the real meaning of his statement blindsided her.

She looked him in the eyes and saw the truth. His silence was the only answer Hawthorne needed. Hawthorne was appalled. Evan said nothing more as he exited the barn and climbed into his ship, entering coordinates for Titan, with tears in his eyes.

His Ghost stared at Hawthorne, “I was just getting him back. He blames himself in his thoughts, for everything. Should he make that choice, I will follow him, but remember this, he’s putting others far above himself. If he was selfish, then we wouldn’t be here, at  _ all _ ,” The Ghost sighed and twirled her segments. “Hawthorne, you messed up royally. It will be a miracle if he even so much as glances in your direction.” The Ghost rushed outside, upon hearing sobs, as Hawthorne was left to brew.

Hawthorne felt guilt take over, while her intentions were good, her execution was poor. Had she worded it better, maybe it wouldn’t have escalated to that point. She turned the message off as it said, ‘Be Brave.’ Hawthorne realized that was what he was trying to do,  _ He’s trying to act strong for the rest of us,  _ she thought. Even though she has seen the real Evan, he’s doing it for the rest of Humanity. Hawthorne then realized the burden that was placed on Evan’s shoulders… It was a wonder how he was still standing.

Lord Shaxx had heard the whole conversation and had seen Evan emerge from the treeline, he was a Dawnblade. A new generation is upon the world it seems. Shaxx has been keeping an extra eye on him because he knows who else used Solar Light. Lena ‘Scarlet Flare’ Tham. His love, his wife, and best friend. Shaxx knows he doesn’t want to talk about it, but it will hurt him, in the long run, to bottle up his emotions. His Ghost may be able to help, but he’ll need someone else, and that someone else’s fate is currently unknown.

 Evan rushed past him, not noticing the giant Titan around the corner, and Shaxx got a look of his face. It was far worse than he thought. Shaxx knew Cruz was breaking, but from what transpired, Evan ‘Cruz’ Vaash does not see himself living past the end of this war. Shaxx doesn’t know what truly happened, and something tells him he doesn’t want to find out either. He walked into the barn and he sees Hawthorne sighing heavily scolding herself. “Why would I do that to him? He’s trying to look out for us, yet I’m trying to convince him to stay…”

“Because he knows where he is needed next.” Shaxx boomed, startling Hawthorne.

After taking a deep breath, “You know, for a big guy, you certainly know how to sneak around.” Shaxx only chuckled.

“You shouldn’t try to force him to stay. A Guardian’s job is to go where they are needed. Right now, he’s needed on Titan. He will be back,” Shaxx said, his tone serious.

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” Hawthorne raised her next question bluntly.

“All of it. I heard what he said. I heard how he feels, and no one can empathize with him. No one else has the burden he bears. All of our futures lie in that Warlock’s hands and I fear he will break before he finishes his mission. His Light reminds him of his love. It pains him to use it because she is not here with him, to comfort him. Solar was her favorite element to use, and now that he is using it without her here, it reminds him that she may be dead.”

“What do you mean ‘may be’ dead?” Hawthorne questioned.

“I mean, he doesn’t even know if she’s dead, but he is certainly acting like it. It also doesn’t help that he may not have accepted the possibility that she is gone for good. His Ghost told me she found a Ghost shell among the rubble in the City that belonged to Evan’s wife. Normally, that means the Ghost is dead, and possibly the Guardian along with it.” Shaxx explained.

“I saw him with a hood at one point… is that..?”

“Most likely, it is a vow to other Hunters to take a fallen comrade’s cloak; That they will be avenged. Whether he knows it or not, he will do anything to avenge his love,” Shaxx clarified.

“I still feel guilty for doing that to him…” Hawthorne mused.

“As you should be Madame, as you should be…”

 

Evan was still crying as Val appeared in front of him. He looked up, and Val saw his eyes, lifeless and cold. Her very core felt it. He was breaking at an exponential rate, maybe he has already broken. Evan slowly let out his hand and Val landed in it. He hugged her close and whispered, “I’m sorry for not being a good Guardian to you. I’m sorry I’m pushing you away. I-I don’t know how much more I could take.” He sniffled, “I want to end it, to stop my suffering, but I can’t be selfish for once in my goddamn life. Why? Just… why me?” his voice broke as his face had tear stains, old and new.

One of the tears landed on Val’s shell, giving her the look of a weeping Ghost, which is exactly how she felt, “I will be here with you, to the very end. Know that I will not leave you until my time comes. Please, please don’t go. I spent a long time searching for you, and as much as I don’t want you to go, I will accept your choice, should you make it,” Val whispered knowing she shouldn’t condone this behavior, but if she scolds him, it could make it worse.

“I will stay little Light, if only for you. Y-You are the only other thing that I-I care about anymore, and I m-mean that.” Evan’s voice hitched and stuttered, but Val knew he was one hundred percent serious.

“Do you want to stay here one more night before going to Titan?” Val asked, giving him time to rest.

Evan knew he wouldn’t be useful if he was tired and utterly exhausted, “Sure… I guess, but I don’t know if I will be able to sleep tonight. The nightmares occur and it usually ends the same every time… she dies, by  _ him _ , and yet I know for a fact that she wasn’t anywhere near him. We got separated. It still doesn’t help that I don’t know what actually happened to her. If I knew, maybe the nightmares will lessen.” Evan said, his free hand shaking again. He clenched his fist as he felt his hand involuntarily shake.

“The trauma is getting you. You are most likely suffering from PTSD. You saw a lot more carnage than other Guardians. I can try to heal the more severe damage if you let me,” Val said as Evan noticed the teardrop on Val.

“That would be fine, but don’t clear all of it. As bad as it sounds, it gives me motivation to push forward. I’m also sorry for crying on you. I just wish this was easier.” Evan said, cleaning her shell. It reminded him of times where he would take a  _ day _ to deep clean  _ all _ of Val’s shells. Ghost shells are important to Ghosts, if you couldn’t tell. Sure you could get one from the Speaker, but most Guardians make their own ones to properly represent their Ghosts. “Do you still have the supplies?” Evan asked as he rubbed his finger over one of Val’s segments.

“Of course I do, they are marked high on my ‘keep on person at all times’ list,” Val said smugly. 

“I think I best clean your shell and your core. It’ll take my mind off of all this for a few minutes. Let’s go inside where I can do this properly,” Evan said rising out of the cockpit of the ship and heading back to his makeshift room in the building opposite of the barn.

Val had laid out all the materials for Evan while she got her shell off. Evan was even nice enough to get a small cloth and put a small hole for her to see. For some reason, if a Ghost doesn’t have a shell, they are ‘naked’ yet they look nothing of the sort. They look golf ball-sized, maybe slightly bigger, with a silver finish, and of course, their eye; Shaped like a diamond.

Evan took a finely tuned brush, dipped it into a special solution and began to get between all the grooves and hard to reach places. He even managed to get Val to give him the paint to restore the shell. As he was doing this, he thought about what he said, what he plans to do… after this is over. He wouldn’t be able to do this, to keep up on shell maintenance, spend time with just Val. Val is one of the greatest things that happened to him, but he feels conflicted. Should he or shouldn’t he…

“Evan, you’re spacing out again. You got that thinking face on,” Val laughed.

“There’s a face for that?” Evan teased.  _ Maybe all of me didn’t die yet. _ Val’s eye brightened as she heard him speak.

_ ‘He’s making jokes again… please, Traveler, don’t let anything ruin this. He can heal, he just needs time, please.’ _ Val pleaded to herself, almost like a prayer.

_ Don’t worry my little Ghost, your Guardian will live. For now, enjoy the moment while it lasts… _

Val looked around, but the presence she just felt disappeared and felt an odd sense of warmth. She dug around in her databanks slash her storage for Evan and saw something that wasn’t there the last time she looked.

It was the coordinates to a lost artifact. One that may help Evan get his other powers back, specifically, the Storm. 

She had to stop herself from completely having an outburst of excitement. Evan could feel her elation but chalked it up to having her shell cleaned for the first time in about a year. Ghost shells don’t get dirty, but since the attack, it was due for a major cleaning.

Evan sat there for about an hour, cleaning, and then spent the next hour painting the shell with fast drying paint. He repainted the roses on it, but also added a small inscription within the image. The text was in the image that was buried with the roses on the shell. With a scan and a few moments of silence; the message came out to be:

 

_ My Little Light, thank you for everything… _

 

Val immediately phased herself back into the shell and nuzzled Evan’s cheek. “Thank you Guardian, for everything.”

Evan then kissed the top of her shell before laying down on his cot and setting her on the nightstand, right inside of Lena’s cloak. Val took this act of affection a lot more seriously because he if displays affection to someone, they have made his life better. Val felt even more elated than before but slowly powered down, looking through Evan’s mind, trying to heal the physic damage that is lurking inside of him.

 

Hawthorne was doing her nightly scouting when she noticed Evan and his Ghost. He was cleaning her shell? Her opinion of Guardians was that they didn’t care for anyone but themselves. Slowly, but surely, that opinion could change. He obviously cares for his Ghost. She swears that she may have seen him  _ smile _ . The first one she has seen on his face since he got here, almost two days ago. Time flies by quick when the world feels like it’s ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you believe it deserves a warning before you click on the story, even if only one of you believes it, I will accommodate you accordingly.
> 
> -Horus


	6. Clearing It Out, with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Titan!

The pair woke up early the next morning, leaving a note saying they departed for Titan. Evan checked his weapons while they were en route to Titan. Evan then slept, not peacefully. It seems that anytime he closes his eyes, all he sees is the Tower burning. He wakes up as they approach the moon of Saturn.

“How long was I out?” Evan asked Val.

“Only for two hours, your nightmares weren’t as bad this time,” Val pointed out.

Evan grimaced, “Yeah, but I still see him doing that to her. It feels like it was burned into my memory. I can’t wait for this to be over,” He sighed out.

Val turned her shell around to regard her Guardian, “Are you prepared for that? Because you know what you would have to do, right?” Val implied.

Evan thought about the meaning behind her words. In order for Evan to  _ truly _ have peace, he would have to… “NO! I’d  _ never _ do that to you! You, out of  _ everything  _ that I know and love, I couldn’t look you in the eye and do that.”

Ghosts and Guardians are bound for eternity until the Ghost is killed, the bond between them breaks, and the Guardian dies a final death. In the case of the Cabal’s attack, it cut the connection to the Light forcibly and made the choice for them.

Evan shook his head at the thought, clenching his hands. He couldn’t ever raise a gun to Val, the being that brought him back to life. Not like that one Guardian who hunts down rogue Guardians and kills their Ghosts if they refuse to leave.

Titan came into view and broke the atmosphere; Val spoke into an open channel, “This is City Hawk 718, coming to your aid. What's the situation?”

“Guardian, the Hive have overrun Titan, I was wrong to bring us here.” Zavala’s voice replied, tense. “We have lost too many Lightless Guardians to the Hive.”

“We have our Light back,” Val stated with more confidence than Evan felt.

“Impossible…” Zavala said.

Evan needed to say something, “Sit back and let me take this. It’s my burden now.” He muttered the last part, hoping Zavala didn’t hear him.

“Understood,” Zavala replied and Evan felt a rush as he was transmatted onto the ground.

Titan was a water-based planet, a methane ocean planet, and due to possible centuries of neglect, the buildings are being consumed by the waves. It is a sad sight to see, and unfortunately, it reminds him of the remnants of the Tower. He closed his eyes to clear the images from his head, but to no avail. The destruction here only further reminds him of his failure. “Evan, your heart rate is increasing rapidly. Deep breaths… okay?” Val said as if she was speaking to a child who just had a temper tantrum. He needed a clear head for this.

_ One. _ He continued onward to the Rig, as the chatter in his helmet said.

_ Two.  _ Val was watching his heartbeat slow. She was always worried about him, and he knows it. If it were Val in this position, no doubt he would worry about her.

_ Three _ . He finally opened his eyes and continued to climb and clamber up through the Hive gunk. 

The duo was being cautious, no doubt the Hive were waiting to strike. Evan kept the Auto Rifle he acquired at the ready, finger off the trigger, but the safety off. Evan’s footsteps were as silent as could be, definitely louder than a Hunter’s, who master the art of stealth with ease.

A roar was heard, and Val, ever the observant one, “I have a  _ really _ bad feeling about this.”

“What was your first clue? The Hive gunk? Or the roar? Val, how many?” Evan asked finger over the trigger and a grenade at the ready. Hive Thrall emerged from the gunk is a small corridor. Thrall, the most plentiful Hive, but also quite annoying in large quantities.

Evan opened fire on the Thrall, killing six of them with a half of his current magazine. He threw his grenade at the apex of the doorway, killing around a dozen more Thrall as it fizzled out. “That many.”

“Clear… for now, keep your guard up, there is definitely more lurking about. You remember what they say about Hive?” Val questioned.

“For every one you see, there are ten more that you don’t see,” Evan responded robotically. He’s heard the saying before. He’s lost some good friends to the Hive, because of their overconfident nature. Fools.

“Zavala, we are making our way through the buildings, what’s your status?” Val inquired, she figured constant check-ins would keep Zavala sane. Evan knows he feels the loss from all the Lightless Guardians. Evan knows Zavala means well, but he is going to give him a piece of his mind.

“Steady for now, the main Courtyard outside the command center is crawling with Hive, take them out at your discretion. When they are gone, we can establish a firm foothold,” Zavala’s voice sounded confident, but there was a lingering sense of something else there. Evan couldn’t decipher it fast enough as he emerged outside to see the command center, with the said Hive lingering. He first wanted to check the surrounding area.

Walking around, he did manage to look out to see the buildings and other ships that were lost at sea. Surprisingly, some were somehow still afloat. It was an interesting thing to hypothesize about, given the methane ocean. Then, a putrid smell hit Evan’s helmet filters, Hive. Specifically, a Hive breeding ground. Evan told Val to report it in.

“Take it out,” Zavala firm voice said. It isn’t hard to imagine what his face looked like. Evan took all the time to kill every last Hive he could see. Dawnblade makes quick work of the Hive guarding them. The eggs were a simple shot, but no, Evan took it to the extreme. He let the flames rise and he threw four large grenades. Evan burned the eggs to a crisp and left some large scorch marks. Anyone who passes through this room in the future will learn not to screw with a Warlock with a vengeance.

Evan was panting as he exerted a lot of energy and a lot of Light, more than necessary. “Evan, I swear to the Traveler, if you do that again, you will burn out.  _ Fast _ . I know how you feel, but that doesn’t mean I will let you degrade yourself any further!” Her eye flashed red in her rant, then it went to pink, embarrassed, “I don’t want to lose you yet Evan. I’m supposed to be there for you.”

Evan looked back at the carnage, and she was right, he  _ might have _ overdone it, but in his defense, he was still mourning, may not be an excuse to others, but Evan has a soft heart and a stone exterior now. Back then, it was almost the opposite. He was a softie but knew that he had to be tough when the time came to it. 

The Hive are a disease, one that they try to eradicate, but always come back from the darkest pits of hell. No wonder Eris Morn was always spouting things about them returning, no matter if we push them back. They seem like the Vex, but the Hive are the closest to pure Darkness Humanity can get.

After a few minutes of vigorous fighting, the entire area was deemed clear and safe. “Zavala, clear to land,” Evan said curtly.

“Guardian,” a new voice said, “This is Deputy Commander Sloane, heard about you getting your Light back, come on up and take a bow. I’d like to meet you in person,” Sloane said.

Evan didn’t respond and clambered up to the tattered command center. He took in the vast view and allowed himself to just think. He thought about what was next, where he would be pointed next. A weapon. He only thought so low of himself because he couldn’t defend the one person he swore to himself to protect.

The pain he feels is a constant throbbing, but dull enough to not send him into a panic. He has thrown himself to grief and it won’t accept him until his task was complete. Evan wants to find peace, but now he has a lot more items to factor in. He cannot make this decision lightly.

Zavala’s voice brought Evan out of his thought process, “If the Light can find its way back to you... then there is hope for all of us.”

“Only thing is, I didn’t want it back,” Evan muttered before walking inside the command center and laid down in a random chair that was there. “Wake me when we have important shit to do,” and with that, Evan’s weariness and possible jet lag caught up with him…

 

_ Evan was wondering his mind, asking questions that didn’t have an answer. There were questions he asked that had answers but they were never straight ones. They were cryptic, riddle-like, and anytime he would try to ask a specific question, his dreams showed him the things he believed he saw. Lena getting shot by Ghaul, killing her. He wanted to know if she still lived and his mind or some higher power refused to answer him. The pain of it all came back full force, unrelenting, just as the Red Legion was on their assault. _

 

Evan sprang up from the chair, activating Dawnblade, his eyes searching for anyone hostile. Zavala noted the reaction but didn’t make a move. Sloane, however, flinched at his actions, “Guardian, you can relax, you are among friends here,” Sloane attempted to soothe him.

That backfired as Evan’s eyes were focused on Sloane, with a slight intent to kill, and he was volatile in his current state. Val was speaking to him in his head,  _ ‘Evan put it away, they are not them, they are your friends. Please stop,’ _ Val’s voice strained at the ‘please’ and Evan’s eyes became unfocused as his Dawnblade vanished and he held his head in pain.

Without another word and waving his hand at Sloane’s attempt to help, he walked away to think.

 

Zavala and Sloane were having a conversation after Evan had left, “He’s different.”

Sloane regarded her commander with a scowl, “Why wouldn’t he be Zavala? You told me he went on that Command Ship when the Traveler was captured. Not only that, he had to be separated from his family. He was alone and terrified; It wouldn’t surprise me if he didn’t plan on sticking around after we get the City back.”

“I know Sloane, he definitely isn’t the Warlock I knew at the Tower. He isn’t Cruz.” Zavala said, turning away from Sloane thinking over what could have happened.

“Cruz?” Sloane inquired.

“Lord Shaxx calls him Cruz because of his mastery of the Storm. Evan Vaash was the first Stormcaller of the New Age. He was so lively then, and now, his personality has taken a nosedive.” Zavala explained.

“Did he have any family, loved ones?” Sloane wanted to know if he had any emotional attachments, it could be the source of his pain.

“Not that I- Wait… He did indeed.” He turned and faced Sloane, “He had bonded with a Hunter, she made him happy…and I believe he hasn’t heard from her.  I also haven’t heard anything from Cayde nor Ikora since the City fell. I cannot assume the worst.”

“And he can’t Zavala, she was with him, based on the report you had. You sent her with him to back him up, and then everything happened. He has a right to grieve.” Sloane argued.

“He’s our only chance to take back the City!” Zavala raised his voice but didn’t yell.

At that moment, Evan walked in and he heard everything. “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk about me when I’m clearly here.” He looked at Sloane, “I was married. Her name was Lena Tham. We were separated and I didn’t get to say goodbye. Thank you Cueball for bringing it up.”

Zavala was about to scold him for the disrespect, but Evan raised a hand, “Save it, just point me in a direction and say ‘Kill’.” Evan never disrespected the Vanguard, much less Zavala, but Evan didn’t care right now. “My Light is my burden, my responsibility, and when this is all over… Maybe I will be granted peace. Traveler knows I’ve earned it.”

Zavala was at a loss for words, never in his long life, has he heard a Guardian be this  _ broken _ , yet still wants to function. Sloane’s jaw dropped at his insinuation. “Hawthorne had a mix of both your reactions, didn’t expect anything different.” Evan’s shoulders shrugged.

At this moment, Amanda Holliday walked in, “Alright, I have three Hawks fixed up and in somewhat stable condition, and I-” her eyes locked on Evan. Evan didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he felt was arms around his chest, and he tensed, almost lashing out. He turned around to see Holliday regarding him with unshed tears. “I-I thought when I left ya on the ship… I’d never see you again.”

Evan only stared but put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s good to see you too Amanda…” Evan smiled, closed-mouthed, but Holliday noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. He was trying to put up a front.

“Where’s Lena?” Holliday’s question was soft, but Evan heard it and tightened his grip on Amanda’s shoulder, making her flinch.

Realizing he was hurting her he let go, he gritted out, “She’s… not here…” Evan walked by, his feelings jumbled once more. Val was in the room, watching the reaction.

Holliday stopped speaking as he walked out, “Amanda, he’s been through a lot and he’s been contemplating a decision that will affect the both of us,” Then Val floated out of the command center, following the sounds of Evan’s screams, and the sounds of his Dawnblade projectiles being thrown over the edge. 

Holliday asked, “Did I-” a single tear ran down her cheek, she was trying to hold the rest back, but it was slowly falling.

Zavala is the one who answered, “No, it was Ghaul who did that to him, his mood has changed since the Tower.”

Amanda had tears now freely flowing down her face. Sloane reached her first and pulled her into a hug, “I blame myself for it. I-I didn’t know she was-” Amanda trailed off.

Sloane continued to hug Holliday, “He was doing his job as a Guardian, he doesn’t blame you. Please know that he’s not in the greatest state. I fear that he will not make it through this. Everywhere he goes, he is reminded of her.”

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Holliday asked, wiping her tears away.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t. His grief is his personal matter,” Zavala said lowly.

Amanda snapped her gaze to him, “You can’t say that!”

Zavala didn’t reply as he stared out into the methane ocean.

 

Evan was livid, it’s bad enough he has to remember it, but to have everyone talk about it makes that dull throbbing  _ worse _ . After throwing his fifteenth projectile, his Dawnblade fizzled out as he sank to his knees. “Why must I be the one to suffer? I don’t deserve this gift, yet it was granted to me… Val… I ask you again,  _ why? _ ”

“Evan, I don’t know the answer to that. You know you hurt Amanda, all for asking a question,” Val was pushing it, extremely so.

“Problem is, I don’t know the answer. We never found Quinn or her body. So, unless the Cabal took her, she may as well be dead, yet this small part of me holds onto the slim fact I haven’t faced her body with my own two eyes.” Evan signs, sitting up straight, “See if you can tell Holliday that I want to apologize to her. She didn’t deserve that.”

Val only shifted her shell in acknowledgment before saying, “Have you made your decision yet?”

“No, and the line I’m trying to cross is becoming hazier and hazier as the days move on,” Evan replies, feeling drained.  _ Well, I did just hurl about one too many Dawnblade projectiles. _

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Val asked, her voice low.

“To you, yes. To me, I don’t know. If I choose to live, I will live with a hole in my heart forever, and with time it could be filled, but it will never be the same. It will never be closed.” Evan said solemnly.

“Come on, I think you owe Amanda an apology, now that you’ve calmed down.” Val cooed as she followed Evan back inside, out of the rain; That just started. Strange, wasn’t it raining when they arrived? Did he not notice it before? Well, when Evan is killing Hive, time becomes only a figment of his imagination.

 

**…**

 

A Ghost woke up and immediately bolted up to see fire. Everything was gone, the City, the Tower, and  _ the Traveler _ . All you could see was destruction and suffering. The Ghost flew over to rubble to see someone lying there,  _ alive _ . The Ghost swept their scanning beam over the rubble and the Ghost breathed a synthetic sigh of relief.

“I-I’ve found y-you. I th-thought I lost y-you.” the Ghost said, its voice breaking and stuttering.

The person the Ghost was talking about sat up, holding their head. They felt like someone clobbered them into the next week. They looked around for their hood that had flown off, only to find it missing.

“Where’s my cl-cloak? Ghost?” The Guardian sat up, aching at every possible joint. The Ghost took a healing beam to them, but it couldn’t fill them with what they truly needed. The Light.

The Guardian relaxed their tense posture and opened up their eyes. Their light violet eyes opened, contrasting the pale orange aura around them.

They looked around and locked eyes with their Ghost.

Their  _ shell-less _ Ghost.

“Quinn? What happened?” The Guardian looked confused, “How am I alive?”

“I don’t know,” they responded.

“Where is he?” the clearly female Guardian asked.

“Where is who?” 

“Where is my husband, Evan Vaash?” She demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan, relax... You think I would do this without a reason?!
> 
> _There's always a reason..._


	7. Surprise and 'We Gotta Go'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me yet, I have a plan, and I will follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so updating this will be alternated with another story of mine, called 'Home Base', an Original Work. So, if updates aren't as frequent, that is why. I have some other story ideas, but I don't want to have like three-four big stories going on, ya know?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

She got up, her body detesting the movement, but managed to get a solid footing. It hurt to move, but she realized where she was, she was in a familiar district. Her home was here. She bought it with her husband after they got married. Her fingers went down to the ring he got her. She let out a small smile.

“Dear, if we are to survive, you need to move, we have incoming. Cabal patrols and they will not spare you any mercy.” Her Ghost, Quinn said.

Lena wondered how she’s even walking, the last thing she remembers was being on that command ship and then she saw him fall. 

“Lena, dear, get down and stay silent.” Quinn scolded. So, Lena threw herself against the ground, sprawled out, and pretended to be dead. She didn’t have time to dart over to cover by the buildings, so she had to make it look like she was dead.

She even went as far to make a gash along her chest, to ‘bleed out’ and as soon as she laid down, the Cabal were on her. From what Quinn could see, and it was a lot, three Legionnaires and four ‘War Hounds’ as they were marked by Quinn. She heard their footsteps and they were getting closer.  _ Clunk clunk thunk.  _ They stopped and Lena held her breath. One of them spoke in their language and then the War Hounds sniffed around and on her. If Lena even twitched, she would be killed, for real this time.

One of the Legionaries decided that she was dead and gave her a hefty kick over to the buildings. It took all of her willpower to  _ not _ scream or let out a cry of pain. She flew through the air and hit a wall. With the amount of force she was hit with, she hit the wall and heard a crack. Multiple cracks in fact.

Lena only let out a small whimper as Quinn healed the wounds he could. “Be strong, my Guardian. We’ll find him after we get out of here.” Quinn cooed, nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

“Come on Quinn, find me a way that could possibly avoid any more Cabal. That kick hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Damn space rhinos.” Lena complained.

“We should move dear; I have three routes already mapped and have three more in the process… done. You can pick between quick and dangerous, moderate and less perilous, or slow and stealthy.” Quinn laid out Lena’s options.

“Can we do a small mix of all three? Let’s get the dangerous part of it out first.” Lena said, limping slightly as she made it down the ruined streets, Quinn phased away for the time being. He was using his limited scans to make sure she would stay safe from the Cabal.

 

**…**

 

Evan walked back into the command center and everyone there all looked to him and Val. Evan took a deep breath and locked eyes with everyone, “I formally apologize to all of you; You don’t deserve my rage or my anger. Right now, that is directed at the Red Legion.” Evan then sat down and waited for their response.

“I forgive you,” said Amanda. Her eyes held sincerity, “I just didn’t know that-“ she trailed off.

“I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I should have expected it, but I was living on a prayer,” Evan’s shoulders sagged as tears threatened to emerge again. His voice strained to keep level.

“Guardian,” Zavala said, “We have a plan,” that was all Evan needed to hear.

The plan’s first step involved getting power back to the station. One problem, there was Hive all over it. “Great, more Hive. Welp, time to make them suffer as we have,” Evan said with malice, not caring if he sounded dark.

They, Zavala and Sloane, explained that there were pistons that had to be turned on in order to get power from the waves. Innovative wave generation power. This could potentially bring endless amounts of power. This, in turn, would allow Amanda to get airborne and establish an aerial perimeter.

“Be Brave Guardian,” Zavala bellowed at Evan. Evan raised his hand in a sign of respect, despite how he acted earlier. Evan was only ticked off at that point. He still ponders the options that he was given. He could fight back and possibly save Humanity, or he would die as Humanity would possibly become extinct. The choice is obvious. Until Humanity is safe from Ghaul’s clutches, Evan will not rest.

Evan headed towards the Rig and followed the left path. He ran into resistance quite early, “Wait, Fallen? What are they doing here?”

Sloane’s voice crackled through Evan’s helmet comms, _ “Scavengers have tracked us since we left Earth. The Fallen are persistent.” _

Val instructed Evan to cut through them all. As fast or as slow as he would like. This is a simple mission Sloane told him. Get in, flip a switch, get out. Easy.

Evan thought about his armor, his Pride set. All black with yellow accents, the Warlock symbol embroidered on it. A lot of it was scorched and tattered, but it hasn’t fallen off yet. He’ll see if Sloane has got extra armor or materials for Val to weave into Warlock robes. His bond happened to be intact and still managed to glow. He gave a small smile underneath his helmet at this fact.

“How far?” Evan asked, looking past the Fallen and Hive shuffle.

“We go in there and one of the first main rooms is our objective. And there’s something else there… I can’t get a read on it.” Val mused.

“Worry about it later, prep for resurrection,” Evan said, activating Dawnblade and giving the Hive and Fallen a whole world of hurt. All that remained were the ashes of his victims.

Using the Solar Light has been easier in the past few days. Naturally, Solar is the easiest and most common element of the two to use for Warlocks and Hunters, more so for Hunters. Titans have Arc, which is the most difficult one to master for Warlocks, like how the Void is the most difficult, not to mention dangerous, for Hunters. Yet Hunters like to live dangerously.

Evan made his descent from his super and landed in a crouch, checking his HUD and checking with Val to make sure there aren’t any unexpected hostiles.

Hive gunk lined the place and Evan couldn’t hold back his noise of disgust. “As much as the Hive intrigues me, I hate the way they do things. Their rituals are all sorts of fucked up abominations.” Evan growler at the sight of Hive. His Auto Rifle, Pariah, as he found out its name, needed an upgrade. “Val, do you have anything to upgrade my arsenal?” 

She appeared over his shoulder and he turned to face him. “I could, one moment please. Do you like Scout Rifles or Pulse Rifles?”

“Scouts, higher rates of fire.” Evan specified.

“Hold on…. just one second…. done,” Val said as a Scout Rifle appeared in his hands. Evan inspected the Rifle. “It’s called the Trax Dynia, high rate of fire, as requested,” Val beamed at her handiwork.

“This works, thank you, Val. I mean it,” Evan said as he traced a finger over her shell. Val blushes at the compliment and she always does, but it’s a compliment from her Guardian. So she can’t help it.

“No problem, now let’s continue along shall we?” Val asked

“We shall,” Evan replies as he steps over more Hive gunk. The room which housed the switches was occupied by Fallen. Couldn’t be easy, could it? Why does  _ every  _ damn room in this blasted place have  _ something  _ in it?

The Fallen he picked off from a distance, even using the knife he picked up from that Guardian he found outside the City. It has its uses and he definitely has plans to make knives to honor the fallen Guardians, if he lives to see the end of this. He walked up to the panel and flipped a switch. “Did that do anything?” he asked, in a whisper, as if talking too loud will cause a collapse.

“Negative, still no power, Check one of the auxiliary screens and see if they display any clues as to why they aren’t generating power,” Sloane instructed.

Evan looked over at the screens and saw that two of the six pylons that allow power is offline or clogged. The latter isn’t clear, but Evan knows he has to check. “Val, open this door, we have to go do some maintenance,” Val spun her shell as she unlocked the door, and next thing she knows, Evan is on a dead sprint. She phased back into him and proceeded to scold him for taking off whilst marking hostiles as they go.

“Faster we get done here, the faster we get to go,” Evan said by way of explanation for his rushing. The Fallen and the Hive he saw didn’t even notice him. He was fast when he wanted to be. He was going faster than the fastest Hunter, and that was pretty quick.

He made it outside to the first pylon and entered to see hardened Hive Gunk.  _ Found the problem. _ Evan pulled his fist back, charged it full of Light and let it fly. The Gunk shattered like glass, and the pylon, or the piston, in this case, started to pump. The second pylon was across the way and it was close to the central platform.

“Word from Sloane is after we clear the gunk, go to the central platform and hit the reboot switch at the eastern side of the platform,” Val informed Evan. 

“Alright. Did I mention I detest the Hive?” Evan muttered, but Val heard him.

“Yes, you have said it thirteen-thousand nine hundred and fifty-six times since I revived you,” Val stated matter-of-factly.

“Didn’t know you kept count,” Evan said, not looking at Val, but instead, heading inside the next pylon. There was a few Thralls and a couple of Acolytes, easily disposed of with a magazine and a grenade.

“Always have, Guardian, ever since the first few times you said it,” Val chirped.

After doing some fancy Warlock parkour across the hanging platforms, Evan made it inside to the second piston and lo and behold… more Hive gunk. A few Light filled punches got rid of it all and now Evan had to scramble back up to the central platform to reroute all the power. The flow of it was disrupted and needed a hard reset. Flipping the main switch on the said platform should make power flow throughout all the station.

“Time to go get power,” Val said floating away, but Evan didn’t follow, he was frozen in place, “Evan?”

Evan couldn’t describe the feeling, but it took every word out of his mouth. Sentences were a thing of the past as he felt it. Problem was, he did and didn’t know what this was, and  _ that _ pissed him off.

 

**…**

 

Lena had managed to sneak past all the Cabal in the City, except for the last section. There is a barrier preventing her from slipping out of the City. Sure, she could use one of the holes in the Tower wall, but the Cabal put portable barriers on those too.

“Any plans Quinn?” She asked her Ghost, who was in the safety of her armor, or what’s left of it. Lena tapped her fingers against her thigh. She was sat in an abandoned tree house that the kids of the City would use. Surprisingly, this thing survived the assault.

“Well, if you wait a little bit, I could hack through their firewalls to get you through, but only for a few seconds, otherwise, I’ll be locked out of the system indefinitely and that would spell out your death.” Quinn ever so lightly put it.

“Wow, such faith,” Lena remarked sarcastically.

“Hush, dear, I’m concentrating.” A moment of silence, “Be ready to bolt in three.”

Lena was already in position and waiting for the word to dash, or limp fast, outside the wall. From there, it was all survival instincts at that point. She would hunt, scavenge, and survive like she always has. The one thing she longs for is the embrace of her husband. The bond they have is dull most likely from the lack of Light and no contact.

Awoken bonds, or marriage bonds, thrive on them being together, their minds can mix and merge, and pull apart should the bond break. Having no contact, physical or mental contact can break a person. Lena didn’t suffer as much as Evan because  _ she _ was unconscious while  _ he _ was conscious, walking, and living. At least, putting an effort to it.

Lena could feel Evan’s anguish, the feeling of missing her. Lena’s heart could feel everything that he could, to a lesser extent. So, she took a risk. She brushed her mind to his and retreated as fast as she could, but she knew that Evan felt it. At least, she  _ thinks _ she knows that he felt it

He tried reaching out, but she didn’t respond as Quinn had given her the signal and she bolted outside the barrier, almost missing it. The barrier snapped shut as Lena’s leg passed through; Had that shut on her, she would have one less leg and could have possibly bled out right there. “Wow, cutting it close are we?” she whispered aloud, knowing Quinn was listening.

“Very, now let’s not dilly dally, we have places to be that aren’t here,” Quinn commented.

“Alright, lay down a path and I will follow it. Little Light, guide me.” Lena whispered, sucking in a deep breath.

“As always, Guardian.”   
  
**…**

  
  


Evan found nothing as he tried calling out to the feeling over and over but to avail. He feels the bond weaken without contact. He needed her as much as she needed him. Evan and Lena would always go on patrol together just to strengthen their bond. It entailed many  _ frivolous  _ adventures, but it allowed each other to be closer as Guardians and lovers. Yet, It’s as if the person or thing is blocking him out, or not responding. He hates that he can’t figure it out. A Warlock without an answer is an angry Warlock. Some Warlocks who hit the ‘rage stage’ have gone on massive kill streaks in the Crucible. Evan sighed; This entire thing makes him feel better and worse at the same time. It feels like nothing has changed for him. He only wants to be happy and he can’t catch a break. 

After returning from the central platform, Val managed to get a signal from a remote centaur called Nessus. “It’s Cayde’s signal, we have to go help him,” Val exclaimed.

“Commander, will you be alright returning to the EDZ? Hawthorne would be able to help you,” Evan suggested, his voice flat and facial expression blank yet serious.

“It would be beneficial if I return,” He turned to Sloane, “I assume you’ll be alright to handle matters in my absence here, Deputy Commander?”

“Yes sir, now go show the Red Legion the door,” Sloane said in good humor. Evan smiled inwardly. He felt less pain with each passing moment. His decision is becoming harder and harder to make.

Val knows this and decides that is a good thing. She wants him to stick around for as long as possible. Hopefully, with each encounter with the Vanguard and possibly other Guardians, Evan will live past this. Val knows what this feeling that Evan felt, and not to be rude, but she needs to lay low, for now. She hates having to block the feeling from him, but he would be distracted and that is not what Humanity needs him to be.

_ ‘I feel like I am betraying him for this. He deserves to know she lives.’ _

_ In time, my child, he must stay on task and help free me. He is helping her as well. If he finds out about this, tell him the truth, but for now, not a word. _

_ ‘Yet, he has already suffered enough, don’t you believe he deserves a little happiness in his life, especially now?! After what my Guardian has suffered? He needs to knows she lives. It would fill a hole in his heart.’ _

_ A hole that is slowly getting filled as we speak, with each passing moment, he is recovering. He will not be the same, but he will survive. The Light always finds a way. You cannot trap it forever. _

“Val? Are you paying attention?” Evan asked, noticing Val spaced out.

“Not really, I was running diagnostics,” Val lied smoothly. She oh so desperately wanted to tell him.

“Well, we aren’t needed here, we need to head to Nessus,” Evan climbed into his ship, “Should we head back to the Farm and accompany Zavala? Do you think it would be easier to do that?” Evan fired off questions to which Val simply nodded and they took off after Holliday’s ship.

Evan managed to sleep in a dreamless state, his mind blank and no memories. His mind yearned for Lena’s. He compared the feeling he felt to Lena’s; It was similar, but not exact. It  _ could _ be her and he is just too tired to notice or something else is going on.

He didn’t want to admit it, but when Val answered him, Val looked like she just saw Oryx behind Evan. She wasn’t running diagnostics. She was communicating with someone. Or something. That something was most likely the Traveler. Evan ponders what the Traveler’s plan is. He serves it, but in return, its help is cryptic and hard to understand. Even some of the smartest Warlocks cannot make heads or tails of it. 

Evan tried to reach for the Traveler in his sleep and it knew he was trying to speak. But was left with silence as an answer. Evan once more drifted off to a deep sleep where he remained until they arrived on Earth once more.


	8. Nessus Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, so that's a plus.

The ship ride back to Earth was dreamless and somewhat peaceful. Evan felt well-rested and actually confident and somewhat like his old self again. Who knows how long it will last? The Farm came into view and the landing pads as well.

“Val, did you capture the last mission and do you still have that mysterious reading from Titan?” Evan asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, why?” she asked back.

“Before we head out to find Cayde or Ikora, I want to see that reading,” Evan said in a no-argument tone.

“Are you going to get out and see everyone, or are we leaving?” Val inquired to her Guardian. She still is probing his mind looking for any of his darker thoughts. She hopes with each time he interacts with someone that he will rethink his plan. She can only hope.

“We’ll leave as soon as Zavala settles in, which should be quite fast,” Evan observed as he looked from the pilot’s chair to see the Commander greeting both Shaxx and Hawthorne. Evan saw Shaxx look to Evan’s ship and nodded. Evan returned the nod and headed for the atmosphere, back to Titan.

 

//

 

Zavala greeted Lord Shaxx and the Farm leader, Hawthorne, “Glad to see you make it back in one piece, all thanks to Evan.”

“Indeed, I owe him a debt of gratitude,” He turned around to see Evan was no longer there. The look of confusion passed on the Commander’s face.

Shaxx let out a sigh, “He’ll come back when he is ready, for now, he is needed elsewhere.”

 

\\\

 

“You know, you’ll have to face them soon right?” Val interrogated Evan as he put in coordinates to Titan.

“I know, but I need more time. I’m not ready to face them yet,” Evan grumbled.

“You’re telling me that you’ll face the Red Legion head-on, but you won’t talk to Hawthorne?” Val accused.

“Basically.”

“That’s preposterous and you know it, Guardian,” Val scolded.

Evan stayed silent as they arrived into Siren’s Watch. Evan had Val mark the coordinates to the strange reading that they found when they were first here. Evan disregarded everyone and everything else until he got his hands on whatever this was.

Taking a leisurely stroll through the place, Evan arrives in the area where Val first found the reading. It’s still there and it hasn’t moved since. So naturally, “Has this location come up in any scans at all? To anyone else?”

“Funny you should ask that because there hasn’t been anything here since ever. I have cross-referenced all other Ghost reports and there has  _ never _ been anything here. I recommend proceeding with caution,” Val said in a serious tone. Evan was surprised, he never heard her get so serious like this.

“Fair enough,” Evan replied, rifle raised, Light at the ready. The room was actually somewhat clean of Hive gunk, but the real astounding factor was that an engram was sitting there in the middle of the room. If Evan didn’t know any better, he would think it is a trap.

_ Not a trap, my child. _

That voice, Evan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; He didn't want to hear that voice right now. He wanted to get this nagging feeling gone and not look back.

“Odd,” Val said and Evan looked to her to elaborate, “It’s an exotic engram.”

“Evan whipped his head into the direction of his Ghost and back to the engram.  _ ‘There is no way that this is a bonafide Exotic engram. These things are hard to come by. People normally find them decoded already.’ _

“According to my scans, this is already mostly decoded.” Val stated before adding, “All we have to do is pick it up and then it should decode upon your touch.”

“Val, I’m not a cryptarch. Rahool would easily have this done without the risk of me losing the engram,” Evan scoffed. Engrams, when not handled or decoded correctly will fade like it never existed. Some of the Warlocks around the Tower try to learn, but with war ever-present on the horizon, most of them never had time. Evan was such an example. HE tried to learn, but time was never available to him.

Evan, ever so hesitantly, walked over to the engram and picked it up. What he didn’t expect was the flash of light that temporarily blinded him. He used one hand to cover his helmet and the other still holding the engram. It felt light, but then he heard fabric moving. He opened his eyes, blinking them a few dozen times, and gazed upon… a robe? It looked like someone took a Golden Age bedazzler to it. “Val, what is this?”

           Val scanned the item in front of them, “According to my scans, this is a long thought lost Warlock chest piece called ‘Wings of Sacred Dawn’, put it on immediately,” She snapped at Evan.

           “Why?”

           “Don’t be a baby, put it on. I’ve read up on what the benefits are, but I won’t tell you until you figure it out. Nothing will hurt you,” Val said, answering Evan’s next question.

Evan begrudgingly switched his robes to these new ones and he felt a weight being lifted off his chest. He felt like he could breathe again. Evan exited the building to see if he can figure out these ‘benefits’ to these Wings. Evan jumped into the air and activated his Warlock Glide, only to find out he can float in the air a little longer when aiming. ‘ _ How does that even make sense?’  _ Evan thought to himself.

“Well, now we should get to finding Cayde, shall we?” Evan asked Val.

“Bringing the ship around now, Guardian.”

 

**…**

“This is weird. I’m getting a signal from a remote centaur called Nessus. It is Cayde’s signal. He must’ve crashed here,” Val observed whilst she entered coordinates to this centaur.

“Why would Cayde be all the way out here?” Evan mused

“Who knows, but we have to find him,” Val said.

After landing on the planet and the ship going to orbit, Evan took the chance to explore his surroundings. Hard to do that when he is standing on top of a giant spire. “What happened to this planet? Aren’t Centaurs supposed to be gigantic icy rocks?” Evan asked in astonishment, before looking at what he was standing on, “Never mind, the Vex did it. Shame, it really is.”

“How are you going to get down?” Val asked.

Evan was grinning like a madman before saying, “Prep for resurrection, Ghost,” and then defenestrated himself off the spire. Now, unfortunately, there wasn’t a window for Evan to jump out of, but he made do. 

Before hitting the ground, he activated his Glide, effectively killing most of his momentum. Breaking your legs off a jump is a one-way ticket to embarrassment town, population: any Guardian who has ever done it. Evan is actually exempt from this because he started making that joke.

“Show off,” Val muttered to Evan mentally.

“I know, but come on, that was actually fun,” Evan commented dryly.

Val had to suppress a gasp as he just said the word ‘fun’. The last time he said it was…  four hundred and thirty-seven days ago. Changing the subject, “Cayde’s signal is up by that crashed ship.” Val put a marker on Evan’s HUD and he moved forward.

Nessus is absolutely gorgeous, minus the Vex tech laying around. The whole place was covered in this vibrant red grass, The sky was a light teal-green color, providing a nice contrast. There were some beautiful trees and the leaves would sway in the wind. Evan found that he did like this place at first glance, but any impression he has will have to wait.

“Well, Cayde was here, but now…” Val started before a new voice interrupted her.

“Hello! Are you here to rescue the Cayde-6?”

“Uhm, who are you?” Val asked this new voice.

“The Cayde-6 is currently caught in a Vex teleportation loop. He’s over there. Now he’s over there. Oop!”

“Cayde’s moving? Well, this is just great.” Evan grumbled.

“I can help you!” the voice before doing a 180 on her personality, “ _ but I’m going to be super unpleasant about it.” _

“What?” Val asked confused.

“I have uploaded his new coordinates to you.  _ Against my better judgment.” _

Evan followed the new marker on his HUD and took off in a light jog, absorbing the surrounding area. “May I help you with anything else?” the voice asked.

“One question:  _ Who _ are you?” Evan blurted out before he could put a filter on it.

The AI, Evan presumed answered, “I am the Exodus Black’s failsafe. Call me Failsafe! I had increased the Cayde-6’s signal in hopes someone would rescue him. And look! Here you are!”

Val had to slide in a comment, “Oh, I see! She’s just an AI. A malfunctioning AI.”

Failsafe didn’t like that too much,  _ “I heard that.” _

Evan decided now was the time to get down to business, “So what happened to this planet. Normally, these Centaurs are just big hunks of rock. What happened?”

Failsafe, ever the intelligent one, “A robotic alien entity called the Vex have managed to convert 92.014 percent of this Centaur into one of their Vex Worlds.

Evan checked the geographical data, provided by Failsafe, the Hallows where he heard a specific Exo.

“Cayde…” Evan said exasperated.

“Someone there? Listen, don’t ask because I don’t have time to explain what I don’t have time to understand,” Cayde said before disappearing to who knows where.

“Warning: The Vex will vaporize you,” Failsafe warned the duo as Vex Goblins, Hobgoblins, Harpies,  _ and  _ Minotaurs all showed up in a flourish of Vex tech. Evan readier his weapons, his Light, and Val phased away for the time being. She is the one thing that Evan swears that he will lay down everything if it means Val is safe.

People don’t understand Guardians. They think they are mindless killing machines. Dead things brought back to be slaves. There were people in the City who thought like this. Evan had run into these people so often that he had told them, ‘If I hadn’t done a thing, you would all be dead. Do I do this for you? Yes, but none of you appreciate the things we do, none of you appreciate the fact we lay down our lives and die...and die over and over again just to see this. This blatant disrespect.’ 

Evan remembers those words, and the fact was the people who he was speaking to didn’t deny their disrespect, he walked away doing what a Guardian does. Killing. Anytime he would go into the City, he would act mindlessly to let them think and be discriminatory. The only times he wouldn’t be was with other Guardians, his Ghost, and Lena. He always treated his Ghost with the utmost respect and care. She was the reason he was alive and breathing.

Evan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had killed all the Vex around him. “Guardian, are you alright? You zoned out and you just wiped out these Vex like they were paper to your fire.” Val was concerned.

“I.. I was remembering the times' people didn’t have respect for me after the Kings’ demise. I blanked out. Did I die at all?”

“Surprisingly, no, you didn’t even get hit,” Val said astonished. “Now, I’m tracking Cayde’s new coordinates, shall we?” 

“We shall,” Evan replied.

Walking along the rocky cave to the left, exiting the Hallows and entering the Sunken Cavern. Val had an inquiry for Failsafe, “How long have you been here, exactly?”

“Long enough to see the Vex convert the planet, kill everything organic, reformat molecules, and digitize brain waves. It is a fascinating process!” Failsafe, almost dreamlike, but it was difficult for her as she only has two mood settings.

The cavern that they entered quickly opened up to see a big abyss and lots of rocks. Evan spoke up, “Is that…” Val finished the question, “the planet’s core?”

“Yes, it is!” Failsafe answered cheerfully,  _ “Don’t touch it.” _

“Jeez, okay  _ mom _ ,” Evan mocked Failsafe. Val once again held in a shout of glee at him making jokes. It feels like so long since her Guardian make jokes on his missions.

Evan made his way down, platforming on rocks, ledges, and other cliffsides when he encountered more Vex. The Wings are a big help because he can float for longer and is able to get a lot better accuracy in the air.

Evan arrived at a Vex Gate and these things are finicky, so Evan erred on the side of caution, “This is safe, right?”

“Yes, The Cayde-6 is on the other side,” Failsafe informed him.

After walking through the portal, Evan was greeted by Cayde, “Hey you made it! Now, hurry, I don’t know how long this portal is going to stick.” Cayde said in a rush.

Evan facepalmed, “Cayde, what have you-?”

“Stop-stop-stop-stop. Look-look- long story, and it may look like I don’t know what I’m doing, but I do- K, maybe not- doesn’t matter. Killing the power source at the origin point should break the loop and get me out of the portal system. Have you got that? Say you’ve got that. Say something!” Cayde pleaded.

Val answered, “Fine, I’ll say it! We got it, Cayde. Now how did you-”

Cayde cut her off, “Oh my cotton socks! Did you not hear what I just said?!” Then Cayde disappeared once more.

Evan looked up finally, “Is this why they don’t like him leaving the Tower?”

“HA, this is mild compared to what he normally does,” Val said.

“Should we break him from the loop now?” Evan questioned as he was working his way back up to the surface, where Failsafe uploaded new coordinates for Cayde’s breakpoint.

“Failsafe, how long has he been in the portal system?” Evan asked.

“The Cayde-6 has been in the Vex portal system for fifteen days… right…. now.   _ He’s like not that smart.”  _ Failsafe quipped.

“Never said he was Failsafe. Now, how did he get stuck?” Val piped up.

“He got caught stealing from the Vex, so they trapped him. I do not have any further inquiries as to why,” She answered.

“Do you know what happened to the Exodus Black’s crew? I apologize if you don't want to talk about it. As a Warlock, knowledge is hard to come by, because usually I’m surrounded by idiots,” Evan said calmly, but with a hint of bragging. Val picked up on it and kept it for a later date.

“The Exodus Black crash-landed here on Nessus over five hundred years ago. At the time, I was not active. The Vex had come and wiped out my crew.  _ If you couldn’t tell, I’m really depressed, _ ” Failsafe said somberly.

 “Moving on, where exactly is his teleporter?” Evan swiftly changed topics.

“Right this way,” Val remarked as she highlighted the marker.

Following the marker, Evan came upon a room filled this milky white substance. He reached down to touch it and when he did it shocked him. He cursed and asked what it was. “That is Vex radiolaria, you know, mind fluid!” Failsafe said, hacking into their private channel.

“Well, this proves that the Vex aren’t pure robots. I always wondered what this substance was, and now there is a planet full of it. Could be beneficial for future study.” Evan expressed with an upbeat tone. 

“Well, try to avoid it, it would be quite  _ shocking _ if you get stuck here,” Val joked.

“Oh, don’t you start that with me,” Evan grunted as he was leaping from rock to rock, avoiding the mind goop.

“Warning: The Vex know you are here and are going to attempt to impede your progress,” Failsafe warned Evan.

Evan got his Solar Light ready, “Let them come.”   
  


/\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\

 

“How do you not get soot and ash on you after that?” Val questioned as Evan threw his last Daybreak projectile.

“Because I’m awesome,” then he winced as he was shot a few times. His armor singed, but still in once piece.

“Show off,” Val rolled her eye at his antics before healing him. “The teleporter is up ahead. How do you think Cayde is going to react?”

“In a cocky manner,” Evan said simply as he reached the teleporter and disabled it.

At that moment, Cayde announced, “I’m out baby! Woo! Wh-where am I?” Evan eyes Val with a ‘I told you so’ look.

“You are in what remains of my reactor core. Welcome to the Exodus Black.” Failsafe identified his location. Evan was already on his way to Cayde’s signal, as it was tied to him specifically.

“I see you two have met my new friends: Failsafe and her evil twin Failsafe,” Cayde introduced them ‘officially’.

“If I had feelings, they would be hurt!” Failsafe complained. Sometimes Evan wonders if she has any other emotions, maybe she does, but she doesn’t either remember them or can’t access them. Either way, Failsafe is an interesting character to Evan.

“Bad news, the Fallen are in a tizzy, and by tizzy, I mean murderous rampage,” Cayde said, with a hint of worry.

“You led them to me! I was hidden for years!” Failsafe blamed Cayde. Evan smiled at all the times everyone would blame Cayde, but that smile turned to a frown as he thought of Lena once more. Could she still be alive?

**…**

 

Lena didn’t know how long she was wandering outside amidst the wilderness, but she had to close to  _ something _ . “How much further, my muscles are absolutely killing me,” she complained. Normally Guardians don’t get muscle pains, but ever since the loss of the Light, healing can only do so much.

“Dear, quit complaining. We should be arriving at this ‘Farm’ location within the next few hours. You will have to tough it out.” Quinn instructed Lena.

“Easy for you to say, you get to float the entire time,” Lena clapped back. She has been running form Cabal and Fallen patrols for the past few days. To say she is irritable is an understatement; She is downright furious.

The Light is gone, her husband could be dead, her armor is worse for wear, and to top it all off, it’s a little too cold for nighttime. “I know you’re angry, but you can rest when we get there.”

Lena stumbled on a branch and caught herself before taking a deep breath, “I better be able to,” she grumbled. She has managed to find some wild animals and hunt as her class implies. Her hair is still somehow in her braid and her light violet eyes look a shade or two darker. Losing the Light affects everyone, no matter what.

Lena was concerned for Evan, all she wanted was to be wrapped in his arms while he told her it would be okay. Sadly, she didn’t have that. She misses being able to gunsling like she used to do. The Solar Light was a source of warmth, even in the cold. She has been reliant on small fires and sleeping in trees. For Lena, sleeping is a relative term. Her dreams would consist of nightmares about losing Evan. She also had a thread of concern for Val. She wondered if she made it out of there, hopefully with Evan.

The tears came to her eyes without a moment's hesitation. She cried for the next hour, on and off. Quinn tried to soothe her sorrow but to no avail. A crunch was heard and Lena silenced herself before getting into a fighter’s crouch, knives at the ready. She had unknowingly come across the same Guardian camp that Evan days after the attack. She grabbed any knives she could and left without a word.

There were more sounds of the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves. Her eyes were trained on the forest before her, looking for any sort of movement. She stood up and stalked away from the area, hoping to avoid any more  _ incidents _ .

Lena heard voices, “Hawthorne said there was activity out here. She told us to check it out, so, stop being a baby.” Who’s Hawthorne?

“I’m not, but it’s cold as hell out here, so let’s get this over with,” The voices got louder as they spoke, meaning they were coming her way. Lena didn’t kill innocent people, but if they fired on her, well, all bets were off.

Lena took her chance to move when they turned around to check their six. Lena ran and ran, Quinn in phase, until she doubled over in pain. She didn’t hear the shot go off, but she had a bullet hole in her abdomen. It took a lot of effort for her not to scream. From what she could feel, the bullet didn’t go through and through, it was merely lodged. Thankfully, whoever shot her didn’t aim for anything vital. Lena could feel her blood seeping into the Earth. 

Quinn couldn’t heal her with the bullet still lodged inside of her organs if it hit any. She would bleed out internally and it is a slow painful death. “Stay with me Guardian, keep your eyes open for me. Focus on my voice.” Quinn whispered loud enough for Lena to hear, but unfortunately, the patrol did too.

“Did you hear that?” one of the voices asked.

“ _ Nooo, it was the wind _ . Of course, I heard that you idiot!” the second voice scolded.

Black spots were clouding Lena’s vision, but she wasn’t going to die here, not after escaping the City. She managed to get to her knees and was about to stand up before a third voice boomed, “Hold your fire!”

Lena didn’t want to look up, because she was going to pass out soon. She risked a glance up to see a familiar face. Well, it would be familiar if they didn’t hide their face behind a helmet one hundred percent of the time. Lena smiled a smile that she smiles when she knows she is going to die.

 

“Shaxx…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storyline: Check  
> Cliffhanger: Check
> 
> Hope you like!  
> -Horus


	9. The Almost Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Evan, Farm, Drama, and y'all might hate me towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was on vacation two weeks ago.  
> Updated Home Base, (My Original work)  
> Wrote this in three days.
> 
> Next time I write a multi-chapter story, I'm prewriting it. No upload gaps.  
> Ok?  
> Okay.

Lena didn’t know what happened from the time she passed out, but she did know that she was still alive and she saw Shaxx.

SHAXX!

Lena opened her eyes and winced at the light burning into her retinas. She was able to move her arms and legs but sitting up was a challenge. She felt so sore and she instinctively moved her hand to where she was shot. “Quinn, how bad?”

Her Ghost didn’t appear nor respond and that sent fearful thoughts throughout Lena’s mind. All the ‘what ifs’ that could go wrong; Murphy's Law came into effect. Lena was starting to shake uncontrollably, on the verge of a panic attack.

A gloved hand settled on her shoulder and Lena in a knee jerk reaction grabbed it and squeezed on a certain pressure point. The only response she got was a throaty chuckle, “I see you haven’t lost your edge Scarlet Flare, but you know that won’t work on me. I taught you that.”

Lena looked over her shoulder to Lord Shaxx, his helmet still on, “Where is Quinn?”

As if on cue, Quinn appeared, still shell-less, “Thank the Traveler! You had me so worried. Shaxx saved your life, I managed to heal most of it, but not all of it. You’ll have a bruise for a while.”

Lena held out her other hand and Quinn landed in it and she brought him to her face and gave him a kiss above his eye while whispering sweet things to him. Without him, she would have been dead for the last time. “Dear, we have news that you may want to hear. It’s about Evan.” That made Lena sit up straight and look right through Shaxx’s helmet.

Lena was fuming internally. If they told her he was dead, she would gladly join him, they promised and the only way to break that promise is if they both agreed to make the said promise null and void, sounds confusing, but not really.  _ “What is it?”  _ Her voice was dangerously low.

“Relax Guardian, he is alive, but he doesn’t know  _ you _ are alive and well,” Shaxx explained as the Commander and a woman in a weirdly colored poncho walked inside the barn they were in.

“You’re awake.” Zavala observed, “Good, we can brief you on the situation.”

“I was getting to that, old friend,” Shaxx said not tearing away his gaze from Lena, looking for any emotion. “Evan is currently on a Centaur called Nessus to retrieve Cayde-6. He will be back, but the question is do you want to be seen? Evan was broken when he arrived. He had a mass panic attack because he suffered a great deal, as did you.”

Lena’s heart clenched as Shaxx explained it, but she didn’t let it show. She cared very much for her husband, but it hurt her knowing that he was, as Shaxx described, broken. She missed looking into his charcoal grey eyes, full of love. He would look at her like she was the only thing in his world. In some cases, she was.

The poncho woman spoke, “He had told me that he had lost his will to live, but he’s pushing on for  _ all _ of us. I have no idea if he is even going to make it and I hope he does. He’s the only one who has his Light back.”

“Which element?” Lena hesitantly asked, trying but failing to keep the hitch out of her sentence.

“Solar, my dear.” Quinn supplied the answer. Lena’s chest tightened more. Evan had told her on multiple occasions that she was the best Gunslinger to ever walk the Earth, rivaling Ana Bray and Cayde-6. To hear this is… depressing. It’s not that he didn’t like Solar, but he felt if he used it, he would ‘steal the spotlight from you, honey’.

“What is the abnormal thing,” Shaxx continued, “Is that he is a Dawnblade,”  _ This  _ piqued Lena’s interest.

“I thought those were lost to time, not one has emerged since the Collapse.” Lena mused, not seeing the brows raised on the Commander and Shaxx underneath his helmet, not that she could see his face. They were genuinely surprised that she knew that, despite being revived centuries after the Collapse. 

“How do you know that?” The Commander asked skeptically, yet curious.

“When your husband is a complete lore nerd and loves knowledge about Warlocks and Hunters, don’t be surprised he finds these things out,” Lena said with a tight smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“The problem at hand is that his Light reminds him of your ‘demise’ as he hasn’t seen you since the City fell. He feels like he has failed you; he has told me as such,” Shaxx continued.

“If anything, I’ve failed him. I miss him and it physically hurts to be away from him.” Lena mumbled under her breath, holding Quinn even closer if that was even possible.

“You will endure my dear, if he has, then we will too.” Quinn murmured loud enough for only Lena to hear.

“So, is there anything I can do here?” Lena asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Actually,” The poncho woman said, “I could use your ‘Hunter’ skills to map out some different patrol routes to keep this perimeter secure.”

“I’m sorry, you are?” Lena asked politely.

“Oh, that’s my bad, Name’s Hawthorne. I’ve heard a little about you, but he wouldn’t budge on it. That I can respect,” Hawthrone said.

“So it was your people out there…” Lena mused, “I thought they were rogue people out to kill Guardians.” she admitted sheepishly.

Hawthorne chuckled but clarified, “If there were, I’d take care of them, trust me.” Her arms crossed as she explained her intentions to those who dare cross her

“Does that cover everything?” Zavala asked,  arms folded behind his back looking stoic as ever.

“It does indeed,” Shaxx replied, “It’s nice to have you back Scarlet.”

Lena sighed, “It’s good to be back, Shaxx. It really is.”

 

**…**

 

“Warning: Intruder alert!” Failsafe exclaimed as Evan and Val arrived at the remnants of the Exodus Black.

Val groaned, “Ugh, IT’S US!” referring to herself and Evan.

“Well, glad you could join the party, now I think one of them said something about ripping my horn off my face. My beautiful beautiful horn.” Cayde said before adding, “Then again, my Eliksni is a little rusty.”

“Less talking, more shooting,” Val chided. Evan rolled his eyes and began picking off the Fallen that surrounded the Exodus Black from a respectable distance. Then a Captain who was slightly bigger exited a Skiff.

“Oh, that could be fun,” Evan said as he jumped down from his perch and activated his Dawnblade. The throbbing pain that reminds him that she isn’t here fades with each use, but his stubborn mind won’t forget it. It’s a part of him now. He is unsure if it will ever fade, maybe if he knew Lena’s fate.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

That Captain never stood a chance. He was only doing what they do best, scavenging. What he didn’t expect was the fact that his crew was being picked off from afar. Then he saw it. The Lightbearer. They have heard of the Great Machine being captured and the Lightbearers losing their ability to utilize the Light. To see one now is a great shock, but recovered quickly.

Not quickly enough it seems as the Lightbearer struck the Captain down in a fiery glory. Before the Captain withered away, he heard the Lightbearer say, “I really do feel bad for these Eliksni, they had the Traveler once, but it moved on and I wonder what the Traveler actually is.”

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

“You know I don’t know much about it either,” Val said after Evan killed the Fallen.

Failsafe spoke over her exterior speakers, “Updating crew log: Welcome aboard Captain! The Cayde-6 is inside expecting you.”

“Thank you Failsafe, now I have one more person to find and hopefully she can set me straight,” Evan said exasperated. He felt like someone was going to scoop him from this world and throw him into the shitstorm that was worse than this one.

Upon entering Failsafe’s reactor core, Evan noticed something was off. Cayde wasn’t here. He was about to ask Failsafe where he  _ actually  _ was, but a movement off to his left caught his attention. It was a Ghost and a very specific Ghost at that. It was Cayde’s Ghost, Sundance.

A hand shot up over Sundance and pushed her down, “Down down down,” and then Cayde’s head popped up like a gopher. Val transmatted the teleporter to Evan’s hand.

“So it’s true. The Light found its way back to you. Not that I’m complaining, but slow down, you’re making me look bad.” Cayde said jokingly.

“Cayde, as much as I would like to joke and fool around, for once in your life get serious. I recently learned from Red Legion communique that they have a sun destroyer called ‘the Almighty’, and win or lose, the Cabal leave nothing behind.” Evan snapped, tossing Cayde the device.

“Yeah, the Cabal are bad guys who do bad things,” Cayde said, not paying attention to Evan’s lack of jokiness. Cayde began fiddling with the teleporter.

Val spoke up now, “Cayde, they will  _ literally  _ eradicate the entire solar system win or lose. They leave  _ nothing _ behind. Plus, what do you plan on doing with that teleporter?”

“Get up close and personal with Gary, put a bullet in his head, then maybe eat a sandwich,” Cayde said with a shrug, with one-hundred percent nonchalance. A few more seconds later Cayde was shocked, “Ow! This Vex tech isn’t as intuitive as you think.”

“Zavala has a plan, and he needs you Cayde,” Evan said lowly.

However, Cayde’s audio receptors heard it, “Well, Zavala always says he has a pl- Wait. Zavala… said he needs…” he pointed to himself, “Me?” Cayde stalked down the stairs, “As you heard those exact words come out of his mouth?”

“Yes, we did,” Evan and Val said in unison.

“Please tell me you recorded it!” Cayde pleaded. When Evan shook his head Cayde added, “Well, did Ikora at least hear it?”

“I haven’t seen her since the City fell Cayde. What makes you think she heard it?!” Evan sneered, losing his composure.

Cayde, seeing the difference in Evan’s personality looked genuinely shocked that he was like this, but still answered him, “Io. Io, it’s where she would go for answers.” Cayde walked by Evan asking himself “What happened to you?”

Unfortunately, Evan heard him, “I lost more than just the City Cayde. I lost more than just my Light. I lost  _ more _ than just my  _ home _ . Who isn’t with me like they normally are?” Evan’s voice sounded angry but displaced. His gravelly voice was filled with hurt.

Cayde blinked Once. Twice. Thrice before the meaning set in. “Is she…”

“I don’t know Cayde and it kills me to not know.” Whether Cayde knows it or not, Evan and Cayde act like brothers. Their classes don’t define them. Cayde, to Evan, has always been that funny older brother that knows what is going on with their little brother. Evan, to Cayde, loves having the Warlock around. He remembered showing him around the Tower when he first arrived and that was a sight to see. Another story for another time.

Cayde dropped his teleporter and gave Evan a bro hug. Evan was a little off-put but recovered quickly. He gave him a small hug back to let him know his thanks. “Now, should we head back to Earth? Zavala is already there,” Evan said.

“Before you go, there are more Fallen outside.  _ They’re like… really annoying,”  _ Failsafe said going all out with her duel personalities.

Evan groaned, “They just don’t give up do they?” His Light was ready once more and walked outside, cracked his neck, and let the Fallen know to never come back.

 

/\/\

 

The flight back to Earth was a quiet one. Cayde hitched a ride with Evan, who was watching him with concern. Val was healing Evan’s wounds, the worst one being a rogue shrapnel shot to the lower torso and nothing else. Sundance communicated with Val on a private channel, “What happened? My records of your Guardian say he is a Stormcaller.”

“Not since the Red Legion. We went to a loose shard in the EDZ and managed to reclaim the Light. It was Solar Light, the element of his wife, the one she preferred.” Val chirped as she rotated her shell, debating on what to say, “The scream Evan let out after some Fallen tried to ambush us, it was full of agony and pain. It haunts me Sunny.” Val said, using an old nickname for Sundance.

“He seems to be alright now,” Sundance commented.

“You haven’t seen inside his brain. I’ve been healing his physic damage any chance I get, but not all of it has left and I’ve tried everything. It seems to me that he doesn’t want to let go just yet. I want him to be safe again.” Val’s synthetic voice glitched, similar to one’s voice hitching.

Sundance flew over to Val and nudged her shell, “He’ll make it through it. I have a feeling he will.”

“Thank you,” Val said.

“Not a problem,” Sundance replied not knowing how much Val meant it. Sundance had given tips on how to bond with her Guardian, and this was before she found Evan. Every Ghost has their worries about their Guardian not liking them and choosing a different path, whatever it may be. Sundance had calmed Val down on multiple occasions and Val is forever thankful. Sundance feels like the ‘mother of all Ghosts’ because so many Ghosts have come to her for advice. It is a really endearing thing she does for them.

“How much longer till we hit Earth?” Evan asked aloud.

“Not much longer, about fifteen minutes,” Val informed them both. Cayde was vaguely listening and turned off his optics to rest.

Not much else was said during the flight, it was a comfortable silence. Evan managed to not have a panic attack or a nightmare, but the bags under his dull, seemingly lifeless, eyes told he didn’t sleep much.

Soon after, they landed back at the Farm where Zavala, Shaxx, and Hawthorne were waiting as Evan appeared, looking more disheveled than before to everyone else, and Cayde. “Brought him, now I’m heading out for Io tomorrow to find Ikora. If you don’t need me, I’ll be passed out on my makeshift bed,” Evan bluntly put. He was really tired of all this and wanted sleep to pull him into a deeper state.

When no one said a word, not even Cayde, Evan took that as permission to go. Val followed behind him wordlessly.

 

/\/\

 

“So, is someone going to explain why you are all looking at him with pity?” Cayde broke the tense silence after Evan walked out of earshot.

Then, a door creaked open and the figure that was there made Cayde’s jaw hang loose. “Is that…?” The unspoken question lingering in the air.

“Good to see you in one-piece Mentor,” Lena said with a whisper.

“You know he thinks you’re dead, right?” Cayde asked, almost shouting it to the rooftops, metaphorically.

“Cayde!” Zavala reprimanded.

“Commander it’s fine.” Lena turned her attention to where Evan left, “He looks so broken.”

“You know when I saw him on Nessus, don’t ask me how I got there, he acted differently than he normally does. He isn’t the same. What really happened?” Cayde inquired looking at his former charge.

“Not here, Cayde. This is a chat for us,” she demanded. Cayde followed Lena back into the barn and shut the door, away from prying ears.

“What’s wrong? What happened and why is Quinn shell-less?” Cayde asked finally noticing that Quinn, indeed, still did not have a shell.

“Never mind that, you need to hear this. I trust you to keep this away from Evan’s ears until I’m ready.” 

“Hunter’s vow,” Cayde replied, joking mannerisms aside. He was dead serious. 

Lena explained, “We… we got separated on Ghaul’s ship because of a damn shield. I could have helped him had we walked through that door together. I was fighting tooth and claw until the…” Lena visibly gulped, her whole body starting to shake, “Until the Light was ripped right in front of my eyes. My only thoughts as I was blasted off the ship was I hope Evan lived. I truly didn’t know he suffered  _ this _ much. I don’t know if I’ll be able to reveal myself to him. I don’t like keeping secrets from him, but I fear I may have to keep this one until I can’t no more.” Lena rushed out all in one breath finally letting out what she has been truly feeling.

No one would see Cayde embracing Lena as she cried on his metal chest. No one would see Lena cry and ask why they had to go through this. No one would see Lena ‘Scarlet Flare’ Tham cry like a little toddler. No one would see Lena’s body tremble with sobs. The only one who would is Cayde, and he wouldn’t tell a single soul for as long as he lived. His mechanical heart was breaking for her. She didn’t ask for this. She wanted a life with her husband. Not to fight another war for survival.

Once Lena stopped blubbering she added another piece of news that would send Evan to Pluto and back. “And Cayde, you cannot tell him,  _ under any circumstance _ , that…” she trailed off, unsure if she should continue.

“That…?” Cayde prompted.

“That I’m pregnant.”

 

**...**

 

Evan went back to the place where he was the last time he was on the Farm and he wondered where Lena was and how she was doing, assuming she was, in fact, dead, much to Evan’s disappointment and sorrow.

Evan went to a happy place. He thought about them having a family, a beautiful baby girl where they could teach her all about their lives as she would join them on the field and Evan could tell off Guardians who tried to score with his daughter. Just the thought of a daughter brought him temporary happiness, but it was quickly squashed as reality set back in.

Lena is gone, and he won’t be a father. “Evan, you’re thinking about it again,” Val said cautiously.

“Hard not to Val, it was all I thought about when we were trying. I wanted to be a parent and I won’t ever get that chance. I, at least imagined our child having her eyes. If not, then mine, but that was only if it was a boy. A girl would most definitely have those eyes that I fell in love with,” His voice strained, but kept the tears at bay. He’s cried enough in the past few weeks. He needed to let go, but it was most definitely easier said than done.

Evan clenched his fists again as he restrained from screaming in agony again. “I just wish I was able to say goodbye. It stings knowing that I didn’t get to. Yes, we kissed, but I was hoping if that one day we had to say it, we could say knowing… knowing we would be  _ alive  _ in the end.” A single tear ran down Evan’s cheek.

His gaze went to the Shard. The Shard that gave him this burden. The Shard that gave him a mission. “Ghaul will pay for his crimes. He will pay with his life and I won’t let  _ anyone _ get in my way,” Evan said, determined.

Little did he know, his wife followed after him after Quinn tracked Val’s signal. She heard all of Evan’s ramblings to his anger but didn’t make a sound in order for her to not get spotted. He would get his wish. Her hand went to her stomach, where her baby resided, only mere weeks along. Quinn was the one who found out and had told her. A biometric scan had shown him that there was indeed another life growing inside her. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe,” she cooed. She only hoped she would be able to keep the silent promise she made to herself.

 

_ I will definitely make sure of it. That child will survive, even if the odds are stacked against them. This, I swear. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much do you hate me?
> 
> -Horus


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farm, Io, Back to Farm. Somethings go down and some news is found out.

The room was dark and no lights were on but Evan was still restless. There was this nagging feeling that wouldn’t go away, similar to the feeling he had for an entire year before the Cabal came. He didn’t like it.

Not being able to sleep, he turned a small lamp on and looked at Quinn’s shell. It was still split. The top half was broken, but the bottom half of the shell was still intact. If Quinn, and by extension, Lena ever make it here, it should be able to replace a thing Ghosts always wear, their shell.

Val, sensing her Guardian’s vitals being disturbed, awoke and spun her shell segments vigorously to get them moving again. “Guardian? Are you alright?” she tentatively asked.

“The feeling is back,” Evan grumbled, “Could I please have some of the shells you don’t plan on using? I’m going to fix his up and leave it here, should they make it,” he explained.

Val sorted through the fifteen shells Evan has made for her and picked her three least favorites, as much as it pains her. The first shell was dark green with intricate vines all over. The second one was literal bright pink; This was a gag gift that he made, she still wondered how he made it under her ‘nose’. The last one is actually a favorite of hers, but Quinn had expressed his interest in the shell. It was a mixture of red and blue, with a hint of white accents. It had the three different Guardian class symbols on it and was specially crafted by Evan.

“I’m surprised that you picked this one,” Evan said, motioning to the third shell. “Thought you wanted to keep this one forever.” Evan sat back in his chair, “Does this have to do with how Quinn expressed his _interest_ in you?”

Val’s eye flashed pink with embarrassment, “No, I just… thought he should have it,”

Evan didn’t buy it, but let her get away with it, for her sake. Evan set to work repurposing the shell and fixing Quinn’s old one. He repainted the shell to match Quinn’s preferred color scheme and style. He worked throughout the night, not getting a wink of sleep. The feeling never left.

Evan woke up with his head in his arms and with a crook in his neck. That’s going to be sore all day today, and he had business with a certain Vanguard. He left the Ghost shell in the main barn with Shaxx, telling him to give this to Quinn if he somehow manages to make it here.

“Evan, you know, we could go get something before we depart to Io,” Val said, sliding that comment in. Evan raised an eyebrow in interest, silently telling her to continue, “I have an artifact here that was given to me. It would potentially give you your powers back. The… the uh, Storm. You could get it back.”

This information hit Evan like an SRL pep rally. Did he even _want_ the Storm back? Maybe at first. Now, he wasn’t so sure. “Keep it. Funny enough, I’ve actually been _enjoying_ Solar, as much as it pains me to use it. I still think about her, you know? She never really leaves my mind,” Evan looked out his window, the sun just beginning to rise; The sky turning all sorts of warm colors. The Shard in the foreground. “I miss her. Truthfully, I’ve fully lost the will to live, but there are three things that keep me going.”

“And those are?” Val asked with concern and sincerity.

“The first being killing Ghaul. That much is clear; I will not rest until that bastard is rotting in a grave.” His eyes flashed darker as the energy in his Awoken skin pulsed. “The second thing is Lena, and by extension, Quinn. If they are alive, I’m fighting for them.” He sighed, his previous anger dissipating into sorrow.

“Then the last?”

That was a simple answer for Evan. It only required a single word. A word that defines his whole being, “You.”. Val gazed her eye into his, and she saw nothing but sincerity and pain. That pain will only go away when this war is all over. Val only can pray to the Traveler that he survives.

“Could you please get the ship prepped, I have something that I need to do,” Evan said, grabbing a Hunter knife, and the remainder of Lena’s cloak. “I’ll be a few moments, let me know when you finished,” Evan said before walking into the forest to scribe a message to hopefully come back to one day.

Lena was on a rooftop watching the sunrise. She made sure she was out of sight from every angle. Evan couldn’t know that she was here. As much as it pains and hurts on the inside. Everyone, Shaxx, Hawthorne, Cayde, Zavala know, and they haven’t said anything about her to anyone. Lena did notice Evan go into the forest with something in hand. So Lena wanted to see, risking revealing herself.

She saw Evan clutching a piece of fabric, but Lena knew better. It was her cloak from the City. She thought she lost it, Evan must’ve found what was left of it. He was carving something into a tree. Lena made sure her gaze wasn’t directly on Evan. Everyone had that sixth sense to know if someone was watching them.

“I really wish you were here love,” Evan whispered to himself. “I miss you so much. I’m fighting to hopefully join you in peace. I would be able to finally rest,” Lena’s heart felt heavy and restricted. He was talking about her. “I don’t have much to live for. Honestly, I still think about the night of the attack, when I fell,” Lena listened intesnsively, not wanting to miss the sound of her husband’s voice, no matter if he was breaking.

“I thought it was the end, I wanted it to end. Val slipped from my grip and I almost dived after her, The only reason I didn't was that I wanted to see the bastard responsible. I was closing to passing out and when he kicked me off, I did after I told you I loved you. I still do. My heart has a hole in it and it can only be filled in by you,” Evan was on his knees in front of the tree he carved his message into. “I only want to hear your voice again. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, tell you how much I love you, and how much I never want to let you go.”

“I haven’t thought about moving on from you. You’re perfect, you always were. When you came to me in the Tower after I had just acquired the powers of the Storm, I was smitten,” he let out a chuckle, “I’ve had a crush on you for years. I just never bothered you out of fear of coming off like a stalker or creeper,” He sighed once more before standing up.

That was Lena’s cue to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him the news. She wanted to fill and mend that hole in his heart, but alas, she couldn’t. Evan wouldn’t know how to react if she did show herself. “Yes Val, I’m good, see you in a few,” Evan said aloud. Lena guessed he was going to Io to seek out his mentor.

Lena quickly dashed out of the forest, somehow not making a sound in the process. She waited until Evan took off to return to the forest. She looked at the tree that looked around a hundred years old. It had a knife in it, her tattered hood tied around the hilt, and a message in the tree.

 

_You are sorely missed, my love. I’ll see you again someday…_

 

Lena let her tears fall. She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn’t for reasons only she knew. She didn’t share them with anyone. The only one who knows is Quinn. He has a vow of silence on the matter.

“Dear, you’ll catch cold this early in the morning. Come inside,” he cooed.

Lena was still shaking and begrudgingly walked away, leaving her hood there. She will find a way to help Evan without her being in his presence. “Think about the baby, Guardian.”

Lena put her other hand to her stomach, rubbing in small circles. “I will be strong for you, my baby,” A smile lit up Lena’s features as a ship took off for orbit.

 

Evan had left the forest and went back to his hut, or place of peace, to gather Quinn’s new shell and to depart to Io. Evan went inside the barn where Lord Shaxx was housing his Crucible, for now. Lightless Guardians gazed upon Evan, some with awe, others with envy. Sensing said envy, “Trust me, you don’t want this burden.” he crouched in front of a Human Titan who had an arm in a cast, “Look me in the eyes Titan, and tell me if you can see life,” Evan said monotone, emotionless. His face morphed into a neutral, dull expression. His grey eyes locked with the Titan’s green eyes. Moments after, the Titan visibly recoiled after looking long enough.

“What… how are you…?” The Titan was still in shock.

Evan stood up, looking down at them, “Alive? Living?” A pause, “I’m not. Each second is agonizing pain. Nothing will be the same anymore.” Evan was stone cold. He preferred it that way, in the eyes of others.

Lord Shaxx saw the interaction, so when Evan saw Shaxx, he didn’t bother to make up a feeble excuse, “Stop with the glares Lord Shaxx. I’m telling them how it is. I would rather shoulder this than hand it off, even if it means I break under pressure. That way, if it works out or it doesn’t… _I_ will be the sole person responsible for it all,” Evan with a tone of annoyance like they have had this conversation before. 

“Why are you here? I had thought you left for Io, _Cruz_ ,” Shaxx deliberately name-dropped Evan’s alias to those around him. Evan tensed but said nothing. The Lightless looked at Evan in shock, surprise, and confusion. They didn’t expect one of Shaxx’s star Crucible participants to be here. They were few and far between. The Lightless began speaking in hushed rumors and conversation.

One of the whispers was, “Isn’t he with Scarlet Flare?” Evan’s eyes narrowed at the unfortunate soul. He cleared his throat. The poor Human Huntress who said it stilled in fear, “Anything else to add?” Evan was holding a solar grenade in his hand, just waiting for the wrong words to be said.

“No!” She squeaked, eyeing the grenade that could quite possibly have her name on it.

“Good…” He looked at her, “Say _her_ alias around me once more, I will find a shallow grave. Don’t take this personally, but with what we all went through, it’s best to _not_ piss off the one Guardian who is trying to save _all_ of you.” He walked over to Shaxx and handed him Quinn’s refurbished shell with more force than necessary. “I’m not the same Cruz before the Red War,” With that, he hopped into his ship and blasted off into orbit, entering the coordinates for Io.

Nothing grand happened on the ship, the only thing that happened was the arrival on Io. Evan was transmatted onto the surface behind his mentor and renowned Warlock, Ikora Rey. “Madame Vanguard,” Evan greeted politely.

“Evan, I see you survived,” Ikora said flatly.

“Survived is a relative term in my case Ikora,” Evan said just as flatly. He was not amused, and he expected this reaction from her as such. When she turned around to face him, she froze.

“I didn’t think you meant it quite literally, Evan,” Ikora said slowly, taking in Evan’s appearance. “How long have you been like this?”

“Since the Red War started. I haven’t been the same since I…” Evan gritted his teeth, “lost her, I have been barely able to function. I have tried everything to calm me down and it has had no effect. Ikora, I know you can see that I’m breaking. Val knows I’m breaking. As far as I know, I’m _broken_.”

“Did you know that this was the farthest place the Traveler’s Light reached?” Ikora asked her pupil, hoping to teach him a lesson. “The Traveler has journeyed throughout multiple galaxies and solar systems, yet when it was pushed back into a corner, it fought through everything and survived. The Traveler could be ‘broken’ but it is not. It is merely trapped. If I recall correctly,” Ikora turned to the pit she was staring at earlier, “The Speaker once said ‘You can trap it… but the Light _will_ find its way’. Did he not?”

“Yes, he did, multiple times in fact,” Evan backed her statement.

“You will endure, have faith Evan,” Ikora said.

“You know, Zavala has a resistance to take back the City,” Val said, making her appearance known.

“What good is the resistance if you are the only who will survive it?” Ikora questioned.

“It’ll be up to me anyway, Ghaul should have killed me when he had the chance,” he growled. 

On the horizon, a beam of light sprout from the ground, shaking the moon planet to the very core. Ikora was unaffected, “This has been happening since I got here. The Red Legion Threshers have been flying in and out.”

Evan cracked his knuckles, flexed his limbs, got his weapon unholstered and without any emotion, “Point me in a direction and say ‘kill’.”

Ikora raised an eyebrow at her pupil’s behavior. The loss of his Light must have affected him much more than she anticipated. She’ll keep a close eye on him. “Watch out for the Red Legion, they seem to be after something. I haven’t been able to get close enough to figure out what.”

Evan chuckled darkly, an evil glint in his eyes, “If anything, _they_ have to watch out for _me_ ,” he shook his head before running off towards the battle.

 

**…**

 

Lena watched Evan’s ship fly away and she immediately went back to the main area; Quinn was close behind, still shell-less, as per the norm at this point. “He’ll make it dear, don’t fuss. He is perfectly capable,” Quinn soothed or at least attempted to.

“That was then, _this_ is now. You heard him at the tree, he’s lost, but he still cares about us,” Lena grumbled. She misses him so much. This pain _feels_ worse than it actually is, maybe that's the pregnancy talking. Lena is starting to glow, most haven’t noticed. Cayde definitely knows as she told him. The Commander has his suspicions, or maybe it’s because the Commander has been a little jumpy since the War started. Shaxx could spot it a mile off. He knew she was carrying, the reason she knew he knew was that he congratulated her after seeing her state of early morning sickness.

Lena flipped him the finger for and that Shaxx guffawed at her action. He does, however, worry about Lena going into the final battle for the City. He wants her to stay behind where it is safe. Safer here than anywhere else so far. Knowing Lena and her Hunter ways, she will find a way to sneak into the City. Shaxx prays on the fact she will be putting her unborn child at risk.

Soon after, the barn door opened and Lena was seen standing there. Shaxx had placed the shell Evan gave him on his temporary workbench, he thought it better to give it to her now.

“Lena, a word please,” Shaxx demanded. When he spoke to you, it wasn’t a question. It was a demand, and you didn’t dare defy _THE_ Lord Shaxx.

“Lord Shaxx, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asked, skeptical of what he wanted. Shaxx held out the Ghost shell and she immediately knew it was Evan’s handiwork. It was a beautiful shell that was colored to Quinn’s personal favorites. Lena had unshed tears in her eyes while Quinn’s eye brightened in excitement. Shaxx opened the shell to allow Quinn to slip into it, to bond with the shell. Some Guardians would make comments on how much of a double meaning this has. They aren’t _truly_ wrong, much to every Ghost’s chagrin.

“He wanted you to have it, should you ‘stop by’, you know how he is,” Shaxx said, referring to Evan.

“I just want to talk to him. To tell him that I’m alright. To tell him that I’m…” Lena lowered her voice to a whisper, _“pregnant.”_

“I understand your concerns and your situation, but you mustn’t stress about it. It’s bad for you,” Shaxx gestured to her stomach. Lena rubbed a small circle on her tummy. She was almost four weeks in. Normally you wouldn’t be able to tell she was pregnant, but with a Ghost handy they could tell you. “Are you taking precautions?” Lena was shocked at his concern. Shaxx isn’t like this.

“Of course I am, why do you care?” Lena asked, but it sounded harsher than she intended; She winced at her poor choice of words.

She was about to apologize but Shaxx cut her off, seemingly unaffected by her wording, “I do care about everyone who participates in my Crucible. I know every name of every single competitor that has ever set foot in the world known as ‘The Crucible’. I know when a Guardian with a heart and mettle like yours is off. With your predicament, you are going to go through some changes.”

Quinn shifted his new shell, but for an entirely different reason. No one noticed, and if they did, then no one called him out on it. “Of course I’m going through changes. _I have a tiny person inside me, Shaxx.”_ Lena gets away with calling Lord Shaxx ‘Shaxx’. Maybe it is a soft spot for her or the fact she’s pregnant. He normally doesn’t let just anyone call him ‘Shaxx’.

“Guardians don’t get pregnant often and if they do, birth rates for Guardians are less than fifty percent. So, I’m not guaranteed to even give birth.,” Lena explained whereas Quinn was even more uncomfortable than he was before. Lena noticed, “Quinn? Are you good? You’re fidgeting more than you normally do.”

“Getting used to the new shell, that’s all,” Quinn brushed off Lena’s concern.

“Anything else, Shaxx?” Lena asked, directing her attention away from Quinn.

“As you were, Scarlet Flare,” Shaxx name-dropped her alias. Lena’s face heated up, normally he doesn’t do this. Shaxx chuckled at her reaction.

Lena exited the barn and said to Quinn, “I need a nap, then I’ll be helping Hawthorne with patrols. Will you be alright?”

“Of course my dear, run along. You know where to find me,” Quinn had to check and triple check something.

Quinn wouldn’t tell her what he found out, but he knows that this child will be a Guardian. To make matters worse, it’s his…

 

And _that_ revelation does not sit well with him. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, do ya know where I'm going with this?
> 
> More Ikora next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	11. Revenge Plan, Chats, and a Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using this, since you scroll past this first, I updated the Prologue as of now, go check it out again to see the difference. Then, come back and read this. Let me know if you like the things I did in the Prologue.
> 
> Thank you!

“This is what the Red Legion plan on doing?” Ikora exclaimed. The Red Legion plan on taking the Light; like how Oryx, the Taken King took with the Darkness. “If they succeed, they will become immortal, unstoppable!” She ranted.

“He won’t, not if I have anything to say about it. I’ll kill him before that happens,” Evan spat. During his missions, he met the Warlock scholar, Asher Mir, and irritable Warlock who lost his arm to the Genesis Mind in the Pyramidion.

“Irrelevant! You need a plan! Not some delusional resistance. Vuvuzela thinks ‘Oh Ghaul has a sun destroyer? No matter; I’ll simply headbutt it!” Asher spoke with such _conviction_  as if he doesn’t believe in the Commander.

Truth be told, Evan doesn’t know what to believe in anymore. He has lost more faith in anything than he ever believed in before, which isn’t a lot. Ikora pulled Evan aside to talk while Asher was spouting out things about the Vex. He was referencing about seventeen of his own books. That man is Osiris obsessed with the Vex, oh wait, he is too.

“What is going on with you, Evan?” Ikora asked directly. 

 

**_Before Evan replies, Ikora thinks about this..._ **

 

She wanted to know what was he thinking. He was never like this in all the years she has ever known Evan. Evan came to the Tower all those years ago as a Kinderguardian. He was like a lost child looking for his mother. Ikora noticed the potential in him and brought him under her wing to train. He excelled in everything that she threw at him.

Evan Vaash was a part of her Hidden once upon a time. He left as he didn’t fit in, and Ikora didn’t hold it against him. He had told her, “The Hidden life isn’t for me. Stealth is more for those who have a... Different personality than I do.”

It comes as a surprise to see how he is compared to back then.  
  
**_End of thoughts_** ** _  
_****_  
_** “A lot of things are going on, Ikora. What’s your point?” Evan was always one to get serious when things get rough.

“You are vastly different from when you arrived at the Tower those years ago. Losing the Light is one thing, but you got the rare chance to reclaim your Light. Why are you like you are now?” Ikora asked, pressing for answers, no matter what.

Evan tensed and locked eyes with his superior and his Light flared, “Don’t you _dare_ ask me that! _YOU_ of all people should have understood that I lost a lot. I’ve put myself under you all so I could help you. NOT to remind me of what I lost. NOT to bring up emotional baggage. You will be lucky if you even see me after Ghaul dies a brutal death,” his hand had a grenade the size of two Golden Age Basketballs.

Ikora stepped back as her eyes widened. No one has ever been able to concentrate this much Light from their emotions. Evan looked at his hand, decided he didn’t want to quell this burst of energy. So, in order to not kill his mentor and dear friend, he turned around and threw the ball of fire at an unlucky Cabal drilling operation. Evan didn’t bother to see the carnage as his gaze was locked onto his mentor.

Asher’s voice came through the shared comms channel, “What in the Traveler’s name was that?!” No one responded.

Ikora was wide-eyed as Evan seethed, “ _Anything else you want to say, Ikora?_ Or are you done testing my temper? I came here to get all three of MY Vanguard together so we can formulate a plan to stop him from destroying everything we have ever known. If you can get past your fucking ego about being smart and philosophical, then we could _actually_ get somewhere!” 

Evan was huffing and puffing as Val materialized, “Evan, go to the ship and wait for me, _now_. We will talk later. I need a word with Ikora,” she demanded.

Evan had no arguments as he left for the ship while Val spun around and her eye was becoming a light purple as her reasons to explode on her Guardian’s mentor is high, she must keep the peace.

“Do you know what he actually went through?” Val asked to start off

“No, I never managed to find out,” Ikora said, her hands clasped behind her back, seemingly unaffected by her pupil’s outburst of anger. Yet, it was the opposite. No Warlock had the gall to stand up to her like that. It was actually a roller coaster for her.

Val continued to explain most things to Ikora, there were some things left unsaid, but Ikora could fill in the blanks to what went on. She shouldn't have asked any questions on what happened as it was still a sore subject for Evan.

“Do you understand why he flipped his lid on you?” Val inquired after going over everything that she deemed important.

“I do. The trauma he endured while on the Command ship is treatable and he-” Ikora mused while Val cut her off.

“You obviously didn’t consider you are trying to heal a man who doesn’t _want_ to be healed. He would rather remember the damage from this than to have it all be wiped. It’s what’s _driving_ him to avenge the lost Guardians and more importantly, Lena. He misses her immensely. I see into his thoughts, there are some in the back of his mind that he doesn’t even realize he’s thinking about,” Val ranted, twisting and turning her shell constantly

“I hoped to-”

“To what Ikora? To help him? Try to save him? After this, he may not _want_ to be saved. If he so chose to, I would willingly follow him,” Val was not pulling Ikora’s leg. She was dead set on following through with her decree.

Ikora, for once in her long, long life, she was rendered speechless. Never has a Ghost spoke with this much _seriousness_ about doing the unthinkable. Ikora was not below begging, but she didn’t know how to appeal to _this_. At some points, the best thing to say is nothing at all.

 

“How mad is she?” Evan asked his Ghost. He was taking a nap in his ship as he waited for Ikora. After his meltdown, he took a few minutes to let his mind drift. He even did little Light tricks to distract himself. He really needed a distraction from all this; Maybe building a house on some land, far from everyone else. He still has his Light, and he would pick a place that has fertile ground. He wanted to forever be separated from society as a whole.

“I stunned her into silence,” Val said with a smug undertone.

Evan’s Light projection stuttered then shattered as he whipped around in his seat to regard his Ghost, “You did what?” Evan asked shocked, appalled, and kind of excited all at once.

“I told her what she needed to hear and it finally got her to, hopefully, see our side of the story,” Val said curtly, “I did also record her reaction for you since I knew you would miss it.”

Evan scooped his Ghost right out of the air and gave her a kiss on the top of her shell. “Thank you, little light, for this and for everything.”

Val giggled, feeling the tense atmosphere around them dissipate into nothingness. This was what she wanted to have but they couldn’t, not while Ghaul still lived and was in the system. Val, unfortunately, had to break this peaceful atmosphere, “Have you thought about what we’re going to do after the war is finished?”

Evan sucked in a breath. He released Val and ran a hand through his hair, multiple times. “I don’t really know. I do know, however, that I don’t want to die,” Val’s eye flashed as Evan continued, “I know I said I lost the will to live, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to exist. To survive. The things I had to live for are gone and unknown. Only one of those things has stuck around, not by choice, but because they couldn’t truly live without it.”

Evan looked right at Val, “You are that one thing I still live for. Had you died; I don’t know what I would have done. I still think about the fates of all those Guardians. Many questions float through my head and yet only one of them stands out,” Evan paused. “What will happen when the Traveler will leave the system?”

Val expected something else, but not that. For this, Val did not have a valid response. She wouldn’t know if the Traveler would leave the system. It did leave the Eliksni a long while back, but for reasons unknown to anyone, even to the Eliksni.

“If there is one thing I don’t want to ever lose… It’s you. You mean so much to me that I don’t even know what I would do with myself if I didn’t have someone who actually understands my poor sense of humor,” Evan let a genuine smile, the first one in a while, grace his features. Val noticed his eyes brightened as he spoke. It seemed there was a part of him still holding on. Him admitting that he doesn’t want to die is the first step to his long winding road of recovery.

“You really don’t know how much you mean to me, Evan. When I found you twenty-one years ago, today actually, I never knew what adventures we would go on. Even though we are in a tough spot now, we can and will fight back until we die. I’m always with you and you know she is too,” Val said from the bottom of her little robotic heart.

Evan’s eyes shined in the light and it wasn’t a reflection, he was crying for the first time in years and all it took was some pretty words and a serious talking too. These are the days Evan keeps close to his heart. Not too many of these days come by.

Val chirped and it was because she was receiving a message from Ikora: _‘When you are ready, please inform me when you are about to depart.’_

“Why would she send us this? Doesn’t she know you are mad at her?” Val asked with a tinge of anger coating her voice.

“Maybe because she has seen our side of things for once. Just because you may be the smartest person in the room, doesn’t mean your ego fits in the room too,” Evan said nonchalantly.

“That isn’t why I sent that to you, Evan,” A voice belonging to the one and only Ikora Rey said to Evan’s left.

“So why did you?” Evan tried to keep the anger from his voice, but some slipped through anyway.

“I’ve come to realize that I’ve been afraid of losing the last life I have life and I have also come to realize that you are capable of taking care of yourself.” Ikora paused as she considered her next words, “I also want to give you an apology for my behavior earlier. It was unbecoming.”

Evan didn’t know how to react except by saying, “Apology accepted, we’re about ready to depart from here.”

Ikora nodded, “It’s time I rejoined my fireteam. Let’s go.”

 

The ship shot off into orbit and Evan fell into a comforting sleep for what seems like the first time since the Red War started. Yet, this night was a vivid dream. Evan felt like he was seeing someone. He saw… Lena? No, it can’t be. This isn’t her. This person has the same eyes as her but not the same face. ‘Who is she?’ Evan pondered this line of thought. He swears on the Traveler that he could hear the words, _‘It’s...good to... you...finally. ...spent many....looking for....you.’_

Evan didn’t know what to think after that, his mind went into a deeper state and the dream was lost, yet it felt like he was living in it. He doesn’t know _what_ to think now. Val picked up on his dream and managed to decipher it. He was right about one thing: It wasn’t Lena.

 

Soon after, Ikora had woken Evan telling him that they are in Earth’s Orbit. Evan directed Ikora to follow his approach to the Farm. Flying by the Shard, Evan spotted the Farm and there have been a few upgrades since he last left. How long was he gone? It didn’t seem that long, but every planet rotates at different speeds and velocities. Anything can happen.

Evan was directed to land on the northern landing pads, along with Ikora. Their ships were side by side as they exited the landing zones. “Welcome to the Farm, Mentor,” Evan said in his best curt voice. “I do believe the Commander and Cayde are waiting for you inside the barn,” Evan said pointing to said barn.

Ikora walked inside and saw the other two Vanguard discussing _something_. Evan pulled out his Traveler’s Chosen sidearm, that Val managed to hold on to, and fired one bullet at the floor. It was silent enough not to draw too much attention but loud enough to silence the room. “You’re welcome, now that all three of you are here now, what is the plan for this Sun Destroyer?”

“The Almighty,” Commander Zavala corrected.

Evan allowed it, “Right, so what do we plan on sneaking onto it?” Or do you have something else in mind?”

“We have something in motion kiddo, but Zavala here is trying to figure out a way into the City undetected,” Cayde chimed in, holding a chicken?

Evan regarded Cayde, “I’m not going to ask, but please elaborate.”

“You know,” a new voice said, “The City is just like this barn, there are a lot of ways to get in if you know how.”

Evan turned to see Hawthorne on the ledge above everyone. He suppressed a smirk at her stealth. Maybe Cayde will say something, “You sure you’re not one of my Hunters?”

“Not really into capes,” Hawthorne said jokingly.

“Clearly,” Cayde paused, “Nice poncho.”

Evan let out a chuckle as he couldn’t hold it back anymore. That was a little too perfect and it was the perfect thing to break the seemingly building tension in the room. Evan looked up to see everyone staring at him like a Cabal just laid down its arms. “What?”

“You chuckled,” Zavala started.

“At one of my jokes,” Cayde finished. Then he cheered like a football _(American Football)_ player who just scored a touchdown. Ikora rolled her eyes at his antics.

“When you all come up with a plan, please enlighten me on it. It’s time we get payback, wouldn’t you say?” Evan suggested as he left the barn.

He wanted to go back to the area where he carved the message into that tree. Maybe he’ll feel a little better knowing that she knows that she still has a place in his heart.

 

**…**

 

Lena saw the incoming ship and ran for cover. She knew Evan was back anytime soon, but she didn’t expect this soon. At this point in time, Lena is starting to show, only if you look close enough. Even though space travel is possible, it does take some time to travel from planet to planet. 

Lena is a month into her pregnancy and her symptoms are becoming troublesome to her. Shaxx has been keeping a close enough eye on her because he may be the Crucible, but he does care about the wellbeing of his participants, especially when they are going through a troublesome time.

She was resting in a back room, away from all eyes, trying to combat morning sickness. If it wasn’t obvious, she was losing. Horribly. She didn’t think it would be _this_ bad _this_ early.

“Do you need anything else, Flare?” Shaxx asked Lena.

“Just something to drink, and maybe some soup,” she said, not feeling the absolute greatest. “And Shaxx?” He turned, “Thank you for helping.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I can sense that they will be a force to be reckoned with in the Crucible,” Shaxx guffawed before leaving Lena to rest.

 

Quinn was internally freaking out. He didn’t know it was possible for one Ghost to have two Guardians: One living and one not a part of this world yet. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention as he was floating through the forest. He heard voices, “You know she still loves you right, Evan?”

“I know, I just want her here with me. She was someone who can at least relate with me on a… different scale than you can Val,” Evan said.

Quinn was now freaking out even more than before, he couldn’t make it back to Lena without being spotted, so he decided to wait.

And he waited for hours until daybreak. Quinn was now far beyond worried. His Guardian was pregnant with _his_ Guardian and to top it all off, the people he was supposed to avoid are about forty meters away. _‘Get yourself under control Quinn. You cannot be like this when something happens. You need to be at the top of your game.’_

His self-pep talk worked, kinda.

The two people in question left soon after, assuming they had someplace to be. Quinn has been keeping tabs on the Vanguard and their plans to stop the Red Legion from wiping out the entire Solar System. It involves Tanks, killing, and explosions. Pretty fun if you asked Quinn.

Just then, his messages were pinged. His _private_ messages. The messages that _only_ other Ghosts can send. Quinn’s systems were now lighting up in fear. It’s not common that Ghosts message one another, but when they do. It becomes a serious matter. With intense trepidation, Quinn opened up his messages. 

He saw who the sender was and nearly fell out of the air. It was from _Val_. Yes, Val as in his Guardian’s husband’s Ghost, Val. The message was set as the subject ‘You’.

The message just made everything worse.

 _‘I saw you, and you have some explaining to do… We_ ** _will_** _talk soon, without our Guardians.’_


	12. Payback is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanks, Tanks, and mo tanks. Also, Thumos, and stuff, and another thing. 
> 
> Chapter summaries aren't my thing, don't ya think?

Quinn was struck with disbelief, did she see him see him, or did she scan the surrounding area and noticed a familiar signal? The latter was a safe bet. He had to return to Lena soon anyway, he needed to check on the baby. After all, it  _ is _ his Guardians that he is taking care of, the best he can anyway. 

Just as he was about to go back, he ran into the one Ghost he hoped he wouldn’t see just yet, “Where in the name of the Traveler have you been?!” Val shouted. She was beyond angry at him. “You didn’t even communicate with me that you were alive! Do you know how worried Evan was about you and Lena?!” Her voice dropped, “It’s killing him on the inside… knowing that he thinks you’re dead! He thinks he’s alone in this world and the only person he has is ME!”

“Val, if you let me explain-” Quinn words fell on deaf hearing.

“You don’t get that chance, Quinn! You have been hiding from us for how long? A month?” Her optic was red with rage and her shell expanded as she ‘towered’ over him. Then it collapsed and her optic went blue, but her voice was filled with acid, “How long have you been here? Honestly, how long have you been here? Do not lie to me Quinn, you never could.”

Quinn was teetering in his shell, he knew Val could have an explosive episode when she saw him, but nothing like this. “We have been here for three weeks, helping while you were away.”

“Have you seen what Evan looked like when we got out of the Tower? When he looked like he was dead for the last time?” Val asked as she displayed what Evan looked like when she found him after the Tower siege. It was terrible, he looked dead inside and outside, yet he still managed to make it to the Farm.

“This is a clip of what happened when Evan reclaimed his Light. The scream he unleashed still hurts to hear. All he thought about was Lena and her love of Solar,” Val said as the clip played and Quinn shrunk back in awe, then terror as Evan screamed a guttural scream. Val was right, it hurts to hear any Guardian in that kind of pain. 

“This is what he looks like now,” Val said as she displayed the most recent version of Evan. Quinn could see he looked about the same or worse. It didn’t help he was still keeping a major secret from her and he figured now would be the best time, the  _ only _ time, he could tell her.

“Val, I need to tell you something,” Quinn said with major angst attached to his sentence.

Val’s sensors were on high alert, “What.. is.. It…”

“Lena’s pregnant…” Quinn started, “It’s a Guardian…” he paused, “There is a slight problem though.” Val nodded, telling him to continue. “The child  _ is _ my Guardian,” Quinn breathed a small ‘sigh’ of relief, happy to finally tell someone else, but a feeling of dread quickly replaced it as he waited for Val’s reaction.

Val floated in speechlessness as she regarded Quinn’s statement, “She’s… she’s  _ pregnant?  _ With a  _ Guardian _ ? And it’s your Guardian when you already have one?” Val said each question slowly, trying to make sense of it all. Quinn shifted in affirmation. “What about Lena?”

“I-I don’t know,” Quinn admitted, I can’t tell Lena without her drawing to the same conclusion I have, making her pregnancy already worse than it is. Her morning sickness is terrible, worse than any recorded pregnancy in the history of history.”

“How are you coping with this?” Val asked, still mad, but not as much as she was before. 

“I’m not, truth be told. Val, I don’t know how to tell her,” Quinn whined. “It does bring me joy I’ll have a Guardian after this is over, but also in the same instance, I don’t want my Guardian to die. I’ve never heard of a Ghost for two Guardians. I  _ have _ heard of two Ghosts for one Guardian. I’m at an impasse.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t really know Val. I honestly, truly, don’t.” Quinn replied.

“You better, or I will. I have detected Lena on the Farm every time we have arrived, so don’t think I won’t find her and tell her. She would rather hear it from her Ghost,” Val threatened, knowing she was going to find her and let her in on it, gently.

“How do you suppose I tell her then?” Quinn spat.

“My advice,” Val said floating away, “You just rip the proverbial band-aid off and tell her before she finds out the hard way.” Soon enough, Quinn was alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

  
  


Lena was still in the barn where she was resting. Everyone knew who she was and people here visited to ask her how she was and she kept telling them that she was still sick as yesterday and the day before. Quinn was out longer than he normally was and it worried her. She felt so weird lately and she didn’t have an answer for it. Quinn could answer it, if he actually showed up.

The door to her makeshift room opened and she saw the Ghost she didn’t expect to ever see again. Val.

“Glad to see you are alive, dearie,” Val said in a sweet voice.

“How did you find me? How do I know Evan isn’t behind you?” Lena asked defensively.

“I’ve known you were here since we returned with Cayde. I neglected to tell him to keep him focused. He truly misses you and he only wants to see you, but if he does… he’ll lose track of the task at hand. Maybe he’ll be better focused if he sees you, but I’m unsure about the outcome, but you need to ask Quinn some questions about your baby,” Val finished cryptically, her shell fidgeting.

“What questions?” Lena asked skeptically.

“What is going to happen when the baby is born? Why is your morning sickness worse than normal pregnancies? What has Quinn not told you? You know him better than I do and even  _ I  _ know when he is withholding something,” Val snapped, “It will break Evan if he found out the circumstances that will eventually lead to a chain reaction of events.”

At that moment, Quinn flew through the door and saw the scene unfolding here, “Get out Val, now is not the time. I need to have this conversation with  _ my _ Guardian.”

Val decided to ask such an innocent question, knowing that it would cause a disturbance in the peace, “Which one?” she asked as she flew off to find her own Guardian.

Realization crossed Lena’s features and she was shocked that he withheld this from her, “Explain. Now, Quinn.”

So he did. He told her everything. Everything about the child being a Guardian, to that said child being his Guardian. Quinn explained absolutely everything to Lena. She waited patiently as he ranted. “And that’s everything. How mad are you?” Before Lena could say anything, “What am I saying, you’re probably downright furious with me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t ever want to speak with me again,” Quinn ranted.

Lena was silent for a minute… two minutes… three minutes... before she spoke, “I accept that.” She said simply.

Quinn was taken back at her response, “You do?”

“I do, I have had this nagging feeling that I am going to die, ever since I became pregnant and you told me. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it. I know you will take care of my child. I will still be positive throughout it all, so no need to worry about my mood affecting the baby,” Lena explained gently. Her heart is shattered on the inside, but if her child lives then she will be satisfied.

“How do I know you are accepting of this? I don’t want to be relieved when you are fuming. I need to know,” Quinn floated to Lena’s stomach where his second Guardian lies.

Lena stroked his shell as she murmured, “I can’t be mad at fate. If I’m fated to die, might as well make as many memories as possible while I still can.”

Quinn couldn’t hold it back, “I’m sorry. I would have told you sooner but I was fearful of your reaction. I was selfish. Ghosts don’t want their Guardians to die, so when I felt the child’s soul, I knew things were bad.” He still doesn’t know if he should have revealed this revelation, yet he’s glad he did. Quinn feels better having gotten it off his metaphorical chest, but he still feels terrible that he is going to lose his Guardian even more.

“What gender do you hope the baby to be?” Quinn asked curiously.

“A girl with my eyes at the very least. After that, I just want the baby to be healthy and live their life to the fullest,” Lena said in a sleepy dream-like voice. “I’ve heard most babies take after their mothers anyhow,” Lena said as another wave of sleepiness washed over her.

“Go to sleep, dear, I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Quinn said as he took a small power nap as well. It has been an exhausting few hours for all parties involved.

  
  


Evan was with the Vanguard as they discussed the new kid on the block, Thumos, the Unbroken. “He’s snuffed out a lot of good people. They were some of my best,” Hawthorne commented.

“So when do I get to kill him?” Evan asked innocently, but it was full of malicious intent. 

“Well, we do have a mission for you. Holliday has prepared something  _ special _ for you,” Commander Zavala said.

“Good thing too, because this girl is heavy!” she complained.

Evan is in the EDZ tunnel system, going to make it to the ship named the ‘Orobas Vectura’ and take it down before it leaves the ground. This is all a part of the plan to get onto the Almighty and take out its main weapon. 

Most would think this task too daunting for a single Guardian, but not Evan. For him, he has nothing to lose and everything to gain. “What do you mean ‘this girl’s heavy?’” Evan asked as a tank was put in front of him.

Val was the first to react, “You got us a TANK?!”

“Why do they get a tank, I wanted a tank,” Cayde pouted. “Why do they get to do the fun jobs?”

“Cause I’m risking my life for the good of Humanity, Cayde. When Ghaul is dead, then you can have a tank,” Evan promised.

“You better, or I am going to hold you accountable,” Cayde playfully threatened.

“Sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you over the sound of how  _ awesome _ this tank is!!” Evan said loudly into the comms just to irk Cayde even more. He waltzed through the base blowing things up and laughing along the way. The first time he’s done that in the past few years, it seems. Val can only hope that everything will come out alright, at the very least.

After opening many doors and killing many Cabal, Evan found a gigantic room filled with Cabal infantry, Interceptors, and two Goliath tanks. The Guardian laughed at the Cabal, thinking they could stop him from making it to the ship. “These Red Legion think they can put a halt to my progress? They best think again.” 

Once he blew past the two tanks of the Cabal armory, he made it outside to the Cabal ship where Thumos the Unbroken was hiding like a coward. Evan slaughtered all of the Cabal he came across. Val thought he was going a little overboard using the little micro-missiles the tank has. After finally clearing the area, Zavala directed him to take out the shield generators that were on the port and starboard sides of the ship. Evan let his tank do all the work, he wanted to kill this guy as fast as possible.

Both of the shield generators were down but, “The ship is taking off, put a round right up its kiester!” Holliday shouted over comms. Seems she was as excited as Evan felt.

Evan took his tank around the backside of the ship and fired two tanks rounds and a round of micro-missiles disabling the ship and officially grounding it.

Evan took a moment to look at the weather before heading inside, “Quickly, what’s the weather supposed to be for the next couple of hours?”

“It’s supposed to be clear, yet you and I can clearly see the storm approaching,” Val mused as a storm brewed off on the horizon. Maybe the Traveler knows Evan needs some aid. “Good thing is, it hopefully won’t interfere with our mission.”

“Now, all I have to do is get in there, kill that guy, steal his ship, disable the Almighty’s weapon, and then kill Ghaul. Thank the Traveler this is almost over, then I can disappear off the face of the planet,” Evan said aloud to himself.

“I don’t know how you managed to get that from basically out of nowhere, but you are right,” Val commented as she refused to tell him that she saw Lena or Quinn, or that’s Lena’s pregnant, but a part of her hurts keeping it away from him. He deserves to know, but not when the war is at its most stressful point. She refused to destroy any semblance of Evan’s focus. Is she being selfish? Very much so, but for a good reason. If, and a big if at that, Lena doesn’t show herself to Evan, he should be okay, yet she has already predicted an outcome of where they do meet up, but there isn’t enough data to finalize her theory. This separation hurts them both, but it needed to happen. Or did it?

Val still looks at her Guardian’s mind, most of his physic damage is gone, but that doesn’t mean Ghaul can’t trigger any of the already repressed memories of the Tower siege.

That is the thing she fears, his memory being refreshed and all of her progress to correct his mind turned to dust. If Evan can stay focused, he could potentially be alright when fighting Ghaul.

“Would you be so kind and track our target please, Val? We are on a tight schedule,” Evan cheerfully commented. What made him so eager, Val wonders.

“He’s at the bridge of the ship and to get there would require a lot of baddies from here to there,” Val explained.

“Well then, let them try to stop me. You know me, Val, I am hellbent on completing an objective when I receive one. Why do you think I’m so determined to kill Ghaul? I want us to be safe, and to do that, he needs to go,” Evan said darkly as his Light flared into his palms and he rushed headlong onto the ship, surprising the Cabal on board.

The Central room he found himself in was soon covered in soot and ash. There wasn’t much left when it came to organic creatures. The foundation of the ship was well built, considering the fact that multiple things had spontaneously exploded, but Evan doesn’t have the faintest clue as to why; Shocker.

After ascending an elevator that went  _ forward _ , Evan found himself in front of a locked door, “Well, that’s one route cut off from Thumos. There has to be another way around…” he mused aloud.

A glimmer of light hit his eyes and he snapped his gaze to a ventilation grate. “Perfect,” he said as he blasted it away with a single Light-infused punch. Some Titans would be proud, others would say ‘that isn’t how you throw a punch’, and then proceed to punch him, hard.

Val still managed to reroute her Guardian to Thumos’ bridge. People who deserve to live… died by his hands, and they couldn’t come back from the dead, unlike Guardians. Those people died and Evan, his lesser-known empathetic side, hurt knowing that it could have been prevented, but what choice did Hawthorne have? From what he heard, Thumos was pushing their fronts and taking out human patrols. 

The dread at the pit of his stomach swelled a tad, but nothing to indicate immediate danger, which made him think something else was at play. Evan didn’t have time to think about it anymore as he navigated through the vents and landed in the bridge, where Thumos, the Unbroken, one of Ghaul’s ‘chosen’, sat in his captains’ chair.

Evan’s vision went red, and before he knew it, his Dawnblade was in hand and he threw three projectiles before realizing that Thumos was laughing at him. What shocked Evan was the fact that he started speaking in the human tongue of Golden Age English,  _ “So you finally grace me with your presence? The one who is ‘humiliating’ the glorious Red Legion across the system?”  _ Thumos stood up before finishing his thoughts,  _ “How incredibly… underwhelming. Guards, kill this ‘Guardian’.” _

Evan had no time as a shot from a Centurion impacted his chest, shattering any shields he had, even knocking him out of his Dawnblade. He tumbled across the room, hitting the door with an echoing  _ thud _ . The Warlock grimaced at the pain but refused to show weakness; he stood up clutching his side as if the pain would go away that easy. “Let me heal you,” Val insisted.

“No, not here, you stay put no matter what,” Evan gritted out between the pulses of pain. Whether it be a wise or completely foolish move, he forgoed his weapons and let the Light surge him on. His emotions were clouding him but something else was too.

Outside the ship, the weather turned from a partly cloudy day to a raging thunderstorm within seconds. This must be the storm the pair saw as they came in the ship, what was its purpose? Thumos thought nothing of it. That was until a single bolt of lightning struck through the reinforced glass window and went directly to the Guardian at the bottom of the ramp. Thumos could now see the fury in the Guardian’s eyes. 

Evan felt a surge of power enter his system. Val felt it too, and she had to lower the current of electricity flowing through his veins, otherwise, it would kill him. What Val didn’t expect was that Evan’s Dawnblade was active but a change occurred. The Awoken Warlock figured it out as he threw the first of many projectiles. His Daybreak was charged with Arc…

“What in the Traveler’s name happened?” Evan was confused as well, but he didn’t take this for granted. “It seems like I was in need of assistance, and the one who should be fearful… is you…” he said darkly, sounding a lot more menacing than weeks prior.

Evan screamed out in rage as he flung multiple Daybreak projectiles at Thumos’ Guards and ultimately, Thumos himself. Thumos did not expect to get hit as he did from the Guardian’s attacks. He reeled from the fury of blows the Guardian was delivering

Soon after, Evan jumped up into the air, sailing towards Thumos with breakneck speed, before lodging his sword into Thumos’ armor. It pierced the thick Cabal’s armor and flesh like it was butter. The burning sensation from the Solar, coupled with the electric feeling of Arc working in tandem made Thumos’ eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt the life leave him.

Evan made sure to aim for the upper chest where he thinks the heart of a Cabal soldier is. If he was wrong, the amount of current going through his sword would most definitely kill him. It has enough power to kill Evan a million times over and that’s from coming in close contact, let alone reaching out to it. 

Val was scanning the energy that was being emitted from the sword and found out it has huge traces of Storm energy and compared to a normal charge of Storm energy, this reading was about three times bigger than normal. Sadly, she didn’t get to fully study it as the Dawnblade faded and Evan fell to the floor unceremoniously. His eyes drooped from exhausting himself, that much Light would drop the Kell headbutter, Saint-14. He still had many questions as to what the absolute fuck just happened.

“What… was that?” Evan slurred as that was the only question he could get out, his own words sounding like a toddler learning to speak. He feels tired and his muscles screamed in pure anguish. The only thing he can coherently think about is he wants a nap, a long one at that. The metal floor may be cold, but it’s better than the wet forest floor.

The last thing Evan saw was Val floating over him screaming his name, begging him to keep his eyes open. 

Then it was all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Next Chapter is already in the works... Just bear with me yeah? 
> 
> This story is coming to a close, but 'hold onto hope, I'm homeward bound' <\-- Guess the song that's from.
> 
> Anyway, till next time.
> 
> -Horus


	13. One Tale Leads to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in the Farm, Lena hears about Evan passing out. Much talking occurs and Ikora is the one who has an answer to what happened. 
> 
> What is it with Warlocks and Tall Tales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note at the end, please read to know my plans.

Back at the Farm, the Vanguard was watching over his progress. They did confirm Thumos the Unbroken was killed by Evan’s hand, but there lied one problem with the aftermath, “Zavala, he’s passed out and we are in the middle of the Cabal ship. I very well can’t carry him, and our ship is too far, we need assistance!” Val pleaded. 

“We can’t get to you in a short time, we are stationed on the opposite side of the EDZ. It would take us ten minutes, give or take,” Cayde said, all joking aside. The Hunter Vanguard is truly worried about the Guardian who had just passed out.

The door to the barn was open and Lena stumbled through the entrance and she heard the words, ‘passed out’, ‘Evan’, and ‘need assistance’. This immediately had her concerned, “Where is he?”

All eyes snapped up to her, to her and very apparent pregnant belly. It was just starting to show. As it turns out since the baby is a Guardian, it will develop faster, by the Light, was Quinn’s hypothetical guess. The gender is unknown at this present point and Lena wants to keep it as a surprise, until the last moment, if possible.

“He’s deployed at the moment,” the calm voice of the Commander spoke.

“Bullshit, I heard he passed out and you aren’t doing anything to help him,” Lena said calmly but her inner emotions are fuming.  _ ‘This isn’t good for the baby. This isn’t good for the baby.’  _ She chanted to herself. She had to calm down.

Whether the commander was offended by her words, or not, he didn’t show it but instead, “Evan was all too eager to deal with Thumos, we don’t know the full report until his Ghost can tell us.”

“Her name is Val,” Lena sneered, but then curiosity clawed at her, “What actually happened?”

Val was the one to speak now, Cayde pressed some buttons and the audio came from him. Didn’t know Exos could do that, “A storm rolled upon us and a stray Lightning bolt struck him. I had to hold back the current long enough for Evan to use his Dawnblade. The thing is, it was partly Arc charged with Storm energy. The Storm allowed his Solar attacks to become one,” she paused before saying, “it could have very well killed him. The amount of energy in it was three times more than the most powerful Stormcaller to ever exist.”

Ikora spoke next, “How is he? With that much energy…” she trailed off as if she couldn’t believe what had transpired. Ikora knew Evan was gifted for more and from what she heard was merely a ‘fairy tale’. Would it be possible for one to  _ combine _ two elements into a single attack? The amount of training required to even attempt it would take lifetimes. Ikora put these thoughts aside as she tuned in again.

“His vitals are stable, but he’s unconscious. Start sending the ship, anything to transmat us out of this death trap the Cabal call a ship!” Val was frantic as she cared for the safety of her Guardian.

“We’ll send the ship, along with a few others to support you, should things go awry,” Commander Zavala stated.

The communication was soon dropped and Cayde coughed as Zavala finished speaking, “That was quite a rush, didn’t think it would work, but I know you are concerned about your husband.” He pounded his chest to cough again. “I’ve also known the kid for years, and I can tell you what happened in simple terms,” Cayde said directly to Lena.

“He passed out from something we call, ‘Light Exhaustion’, now you may ask what it is, hold on.” The Exo cleared his throat one last time, “If a Guardian uses too much Light at once, it has an effect on their body. An organic bodies’ response is to shut down to protect itself. Mine, however, well let’s just say I would need new parts. Anyway, the point is-“

“The point is, Evan is far more special than we realized,” Ikora cut Cayde off, changing the subject. Cayde already explained it but Ikora remembers the tales of someone who could wield two subclasses at once. From the stories, it started out as something like what happened to Evan. An event that allows the selected to advance. To learn, To  _ thrive _ . “Since Evan here managed to use Arc energy while he only has access to Solar energy means he has great potential.”

“Ikora, don’t tell me you believe in that tall tale,” Cayde commented.

“We Warlocks like to find answers to questions, even if they are tall tales as you describe.”, Ikora commented.

“Could you two explain what mumbo jumbo you are on about?” Lena was intrigued and wary about the way they were talking about her husband.

“Another time, Guardian,” Ikora said dismissing her query.

“I won’t have that kind of time, Ikora!” Lena all but screamed. She was flustered, frustrated, and all-out cranky.

The room stilled as every person deciphered her words, “You mean…”

“Yes!” she said exasperated

“Does it have to do with…”

“Yes,” Lena said in a smaller voice, effectively cutting off the Warlock Vanguard’s question. “I won’t be around to see my child for long, or not at all.” The tears pooled in Lena’s violet eyes, just begging to be spilled.

Cayde asked the obvious question, “Then who will, and better yet, does he know?” The ‘he’ being Evan.

“He doesn’t, but I know who will watch over him or her,” Lena said looking at Quinn who was hovering over her shoulder, then buried himself into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“The child is a Guardian, isn’t it?” Ikora asked, not because she was curious, but because she wanted an answer.

“Yes they are, and Quinn here, is the Ghost,” Lena said as tears fell freely down her cheeks. “I should be cursing out the Traveler for this. I’ve always wanted a child to raise with him, to love and to cherish, but I won’t get that chance. Yet, he doesn’t even know and I don’t want him to know.” She sobbed her heart out as she continued, “It would destroy him if he ever found out.”

“Another question: Do you want to see him when he comes back? He’ll be out cold for at least the next day, as per the norm of Light exhaustion. You’ll be able to see him at least, maybe tell him this stuff,” Cayde waved his hand around for emphasis. “It’s not like he’s going to remember it anyway,” he added.

Lena’s facial features curved into a sad smile, “Maybe I will, but first he needs to get back here.”

“Well, my dear, that is a work in progress. Go rest for now, after the emotional spectrum you just experienced, you need to think about how it affects you too,” Quinn stated gently.

“Before I do, explain this tall tale you believe in Ikora,” Lena asked simply, but Cayde knew that tone she used, she needed to know. She was not asking. She may or may not have used this same kind of tone when she wanted to know about  _ anything _ .

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” Ikora had to genuinely know, she may not like what she hears. Lena nodded with determination, “Very well Guardian, meet me at the edge of the forest here on the Farm in an hour’. I’d rather this conversation take place far from here, away from prying ears,” Ikora stated as she shot Cayde a knowing look.

Cayde sheepishly grinned in response. Guilty was the vibe Lena got from that, you can’t lie to other Hunters and get away with it, most of the time.

Lena said her farewells and headed back to her cot, or bed, or wherever she was allowed to rest. After hearing all that, she needs a nap. The Huntress walked into the barn and she felt her stomach move.

Lena gasped as she put a hand over her tummy where her baby lies. Sure enough, the baby was indeed moving and Lena used her other hand to cover her mouth to keep the happy tears at bay.

It didn’t work so well when the baby moved again and soon Lena was laying down on the bed, crying so many happy and joyful tears that people thought she lost the baby. When, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The baby has developed so much faster than she had originally thought.

While Lena was celebrating, Quinn had taken the time to scan Lena’s abdomen to make sure he was reading the analysis correctly. The baby was physically eight months along.

That didn’t make sense. Not a single bit. Lena was only pregnant a _ month and a half _ ago. By the Light, The Traveler is intervening on this. Does the Traveler  _ want _ her to die so soon? The other fact is, since Lena had enough muscles built up from over the years, the baby bump isn’t a ‘big belly’ bump. It’s a smaller one but shows the glowing signs are noticeable. 

Lena was cooing at her stomach, saying ‘Mommy’s here’. Quinn decided to record this moment, discreetly. If this child is indeed his Guardian, he wants the baby to have some memories of his or her mother. This doesn’t include the other little candids and snapshots Quinn has taken from over the years.

As much as he should be happy, he’s also crushed at the same time. They won’t be able to spend time together and to add to the fact that Evan won’t know about it, makes it all worse. The ball is in Val’s court now. She is the one keeping it from him now, she says to keep his focus, but Quinn feels like there is an ulterior reason for that. Maybe there is; maybe there isn’t.

Lena looked up to see her Ghost looking distant, “Quinn, what’s on your mind?” she asked while she was still stroking her tummy, feeling the little life she’s carrying.

Quinn froze, his segments stopped twisting, a nervous habit, “I’m scared,” he said simply. The fear in his voice made Lena frown, not out of disappointment, but empathy.

Lena is scared too, yet she tries not to show it, it doesn’t go away. When her husband had a bad feeling, it stayed with him for years… well, she knows what happened when he was right. Lena extended her hand out to the Ghost and he took the hint and settled into her palm. She brought him close to her and she kissed the top of his shell, “Quinn, you will be fine.”

Quinn looked up into his Guardian’s eyes and saw the violet color in them has dulled, slightly. Not enough to notice from a distance, but up close is another story. Especially if you have known Lena for years as Quinn has.

“Now come on, I need some answers and Ikora is going to give them to me. Plus, I’d rather not be late. Warlocks are the ones who have sticks up their asses,” Lena snickered.

Quinn couldn’t help but agree with her. Warlocks are stubborn, but once one can get past their high egos, they aren’t so bad.

Ikora was on the edges of the forest like she said she would be. Upon arrival, Ikora spoke, not looking at Lena as she did so, “You have questions, ask them, and I shall answer with honesty.”

Lena cut right to the chase, “What was this ‘tall tale’ you and Cayde were speaking about?”

A small smirk graced the Warlock Vanguard’s dark features, “I thought you might ask that” Ikora said, turning around to see her eyes land on Lena’s now protruding belly. Ikora figured now would not be the best time to change the subject. “This tall tale involves stories and very ancient wives tales. Yet, this is the one that I had always hoped to be true,” Ikora let her neutral facial expressions fall, ever so slightly, as she continued, “Have you heard of the ancient saying, ‘Jack of all Trades is a master of none, but oftentimes better than a master of one?’”  

Lena’s eyes widened, as did Quinn’s singular optic, “There’s a story based on that saying?”

“There is a story for everything, Lena,” Ikora said curtly. “Anyway, if what his Ghost said is true, that he was indeed struck by lightning and that his  _ Solar _ supercharge was combined with the power of  _ Arc _ and he  _ lived _ from all of that… Then I can say that Evan is far more important than we originally thought.”

“ _ We?” _

Ikora continued, all will be revealed, “While he may be unconscious right now, with enough mental and physical discipline, he could have the power to wield all three elements simultaneously.”

“WHAT?!” Lena exclaimed, thinking she is hearing her incorrectly. “Ikora, you are not making any sense, and I’m married to a Warlock who would speak about Golden Age lore like he was printing it and I could understand most concepts, but you… you are completely crazy!”

“I assure you, nothing I’ve said is false. Minus the fact that this tale has yet to be proven,” Ikora reminded the Huntress before pressing on. “As or the ‘we thought’ part, it is no secret that the Stormcallers died out centuries ago, and it was no random chance that Evan was the first of the Stormcallers of the New Age. He was selected. By what? That eludes everyone. Nothing about this entire ordeal is solid.”

Lena said nothing, the only sound that was heard was the wind through the trees. Ikora turned back to gaze at the Shard as she awaited the next question. Truth be told, Ikora didn’t know what would happen. All she had to go on was the saying and associated signs of this. Albeit they were vague but after many generations, there was a somewhat coherent answer. One that makes every single brain go on a wild ride.  _ Who is it? _

Ikora has  _ an _ answer. Not  _ the _ answer. When Val said his Dawnblade was charged with Arc and it had three times more power in it than when he was in Stormtrance… it meant he was selected. Once again, by what, no one knows, and there does lie the possibility that this is completely false. It doesn’t mean Ikora will let it go. There has to be solid evidence to prove it false.

“What’s going to happen to him? If he does complete the this… prophecy? This challenge? What is the proper word for it?” Lena was interested too as she went over it. There were times when he was using his Light that there would be a flick of Solar in his Arc. He never noticed it, but she did. Her eyes as a Hunter made her notice the small details, no matter how incredibly small it is.

“I don’t believe any of those words fit this. I would inquire that it doesn’t have a word for it,” Ikora said simply. “May I ask two questions of you, Guardian?”

Lena was hesitant, “Sure?”

“How far?”

“What? You mean…?” Her eyes scrunched in confusion until she saw the meaning behind it, “Oh..” Lena weighed her options, but none seemed  _ viable _ so she went with the easy option, the truth, “Eight months?”

Now, this is the one time that Quinn wished he was fast enough to capture a screenshot, the look on Ikora’s face when Lena had said this. “Impossible…” Ikora muttered.

“That’s what I thought too, but Quinn confirms that I’m  _ eight _ months along when I’ve been pregnant for less than  _ two  _ months,” Lena would have had a smug look on her face but Ikora’s eyes were filled with concern.

“You do know what it means correct?” Ikora asked.

“I do. I’ve had a feeling ever since I became pregnant. The same ones that Evan had before the Red Legion arrived on our doorstep. The feeling that knew something bad was going to happen, yet you, the Vanguard and the Consensus, did not heed to.” Lena spat her emotions, which are now on the fritz. More so because of the fast development, causing all the emotions that would come gradually to pull out all the stops.

“After Evan had left once more, we had talked about it and we had realized that he was right. Even I had cast that feeling off because it was so soon after the SIVA incident. I had originally thought it was a form of PTSD, a minor case. Yet, I see now that we were- that  _ I _ was wrong. Apologies mean nothing now, but please rest. It will affect more than just you if you continue to lash out, even if you are justified,” Ikora phrased this as to apologize and to attempt to calm Lena down.

After multiple deep breaths, Lena let a cool head prevail, “This doesn’t mean I forgive you, but I do appreciate you answering the question I had, but I have a more personal one for you.”

“Ask away. I believe you deserve it, on more than one occasion.” Lena shifted her weight from foot to foot before looking out into the distance. She wasn’t looking out into the trees, nor at the Shard. She was lost in her own world as she internally debated the question that she had already gone over with Quinn.

Lena’s light violet eyes landed on Ikora’s before asking the question, “Should I tell Evan that I’m expecting, even if he is out cold?”

Ikora was not expecting this particular question, “Yes. He may be out cold, but hearing your voice may at least give him a memory,” 

Lena’s eyes once again widened, “Yes, Lena, I’ve put it together. There doesn’t seem to be anything you can do about it, can you?”

Lena’s shoulders slumped and broke eye contact, “No, there isn’t and it doesn’t seem fair.”

Ikora isn’t one for comforting gestures, but for this Huntress, an exception can be made. Ikora opened her arms and pulled the now shaking Huntress into her embrace. Lena let out a small yelp of surprise as she had arms wrapped around her, carefully. “Be strong, Lena. I know that you may not feel strong, but you are. I can see it and Traveler knows Evan can see the strength you possess.”

Lena was too awestruck to respond, but the Awoken Huntress lowered her head onto the Human Warlock’s shoulder and just cried.

The only witnesses were the sky, the forest, and the ground on which they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a chapter summary, are you proud of me yet?
> 
> Lmao, anyway, my plan has changed, I am going to finish this first, then continue on my other project. _Then_ , I'm going to start drafting a sequel. 
> 
> Yes, you heard me, a sequel. I have had some major thoughts about it and I do believe I have set it up, a 'head draft' per se. Unfortunately, I don't know when _exactly_ I will start posting, with college on the rise coming next week.
> 
> I will be writing out the entire thing beforehand, so hopefully, no upload gaps. That being said, this story is coming to a close in just a few chapters. There isn't much else to be said. The current plan I have is two more chapters, then an epilogue. 
> 
> I know I haven't said much about it, but I thank DistantStorm for literally promoting the idea with one of their stories (Don't want to assume genders cause 2019 lmao). Anyway, the other reason for the story is because there wasn't any emotion throughout Destiny 2's main campaign coming from our characters. So I wanted to take a spin on it.
> 
> Most don't like it, probably since I'm covering content from a year ago, buuutt, I like writing so that is what matters most. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read this, left a Kudos, or anything like that, I don't ask for people to leave a Kudos or comment because I want you to do that on your own terms. Let it be known, that I secretly get giddy at a kudos or when a comment shows up.
> 
> Makes my day.
> 
> So with that long note out of the way, Enjoy the rest of Scholar's Burden!
> 
> -Horus


	14. Separate, Now Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One long-awaited reunion at your service.

Val was terrified for her Guardian’s sake. He hasn’t moved an inch since he fell unconscious. The only sign that Val saw to know that he was alive was the slow steady movement of his back. It was going up and down like he was sleeping.

Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. Val is constantly keeping track of his vitals, all the while shutting all doors that lead to the bridge. No one is getting in this place if Val has anything to say about it. The only open place is the window that was shattered by the lightning bolt. That is where hopefully, the evacuation ship comes to so that all they have to do is jump in, get Evan, and jump out. 

What makes matters worse is that the Cabal knows their ‘Captain’ of the ship is dead and they are bloodthirsty. Seems they don’t like losing as much as Humanity does. Val wants to get Evan back to Lena. At this point, he’s done so much that Val believes he deserves to at least be in the presence of his wife. 

Val put the clues together already. She knows what is going to happen, and she hates the outcome as much as Quinn does. Val can see the torment that riddles Quinn ragged. His emotions are split into happiness and sorrow. She can’t help him, as much as she wants to, she isn’t allowed to intervene.

She continues to check on her Guardian and float anxiously above his body. Ten minutes doesn’t seem like a long time, but when you have to wait that amount of time, it seems like an eternity, even for Ghosts. “I do wish they could get here faster,” Val mumbled, even though the only person that could possibly hear her is on the floor seeing stars.

Double and triple-checking the locks on the doors, Val decided to peer into Evan’s mind, to see what he is currently thinking about in his subconscious. The first feeling she got was… happiness?

What is he so happy about? Not that she is thinking of this as an insult, but as genuinely curious as to why. There is nothing ‘happy’ about the current situation at hand. Upon further inspection, Val noticed what he was so happy about. He was seeing illusions of his family. His _complete_ family, of Lena and their child.

She was seeing what he sees, Lena bouncing their child in her lap, her laughing, but when his gaze locked on to the child’s form, all he could see was a blur. He couldn’t see what his child looked like. He didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl, if they had his or Lena’s features, and what the name of the child is. She could sense his frustration and sadness at the prospect.

A ship rumbling in the distance pulled Val from the depths of her Guardian’s mind and looked to see Hawthorne, Lord Shaxx, and some militia members from the Farm. About time they got here. Val was getting impatient at their pace, yet she didn’t want to yell at them, now that they got here.

“Oh, thank the Traveler, it is so good to see you!” Val exclaimed as they got closer, still hovering protectively over Evan’s body.

“We aren’t going to leave him behind, not after all he has done for us,” Hawthorne said, watching the doors Val had locked.

Lord Shaxx checked her Guardian’s pulse and had to stabilize his own hands to do so. “What’s wrong? Pick him up!” Hawthorne shouted.

“Easy for you to say, Madame,” Shaxx commented. “He has a high current still traveling in his veins. It’s a miracle that he’s not dead. My Ghost is reading levels so extremely high, it’s not registering on her scans. _This_ is the most Arc energy I’ve ever seen pass through a Guardian.”

With that observation, Val checked his Arc readings, and much to her surprise the levels were indeed higher than ever before. Higher than the Solar energy in his system. “The real question is, can you carry him, Lord Shaxx?”

“Not a for a long period of time, but yes. Does the ship have insulators of any kind? Blankets? Rags? He may still be a prime conductor when I set him down. We don’t want the ship to crash upon him entering, now do we?” Shaxx asked, but with him, it sounded like a demand, which it was.

“We have a lot of blankets, but there is no guarantee that they would withhold his electrostatic charge, but it’s worth a shot,” Hawthorne said.

As soon as they were able to, Evan was lifted into the ship and then about four blankets were wrapped around his person. It did keep the ship intact though, so everyone was relaxed at the fact that the ship did, in fact, not take a nosedive as soon as he was brought on board.

Hawthorne noticed Val hovering even closer to Evan’s unconscious form, “You really do care for him don’t you Little Light?”

“One, don’t call me that,” Val snapped, but immediate went calm to explain, “Yes, I do very much care for my Guardian, as does every Ghost, well, at least the majority do. I’m worried about him. He’s been through so much and he puts all the responsibility on his shoulders and his alone. It doesn’t matter what it is. He _will_ find a way to shoulder everything. It’s how he is, and how he is always going to be,” Val was shifting her shell as she spoke. She wasn’t giving anybody eye contact and is solely focused on the body she was floating over.

“How much did he exactly go through? Not counting this whole thing but in general?” Hawthorne was curious.

Without even glancing at Hawthorne or Shaxx, “Permission to speak about these matters, Lord Shaxx?”

“Granted, but make it brief, we arrive at the Farm soon,” Shaxx responded.

Val went on to explain each and every one of his achievements to the people that were present and to say they were shocked and awed is an understatement. The only outlier is Shaxx. He’s heard it all before. Some were asking questions, but Val brushed them off. _‘He should have woken up by now.’_

This brought on more of her concern. She had thought when the Dawnblade faded, most the energy would have left the system. No energy can be destroyed or created, but the question remained, where did it all go?

Val didn’t get to ponder that question as the Farm came into view. Val now had a safe place to analyze her Guardian’s status without being shot at, hopefully. Val checked Evan’s vitals again, just to reassure herself, and she also checked the electrical levels of his person. It still read it was high. Higher than it should be, but not as high as it was when he got, in lack of a better term, smited by the sky. 

“Bring him inside to a place without any wires or electricity. I don’t want any discharge of sparks if there is any,” Val demanded. She floated off to find someone else while they did so. She needed to let her know that they did indeed come back.

As soon as she left the confines of the ship, she saw her and noticed one key thing out of place. Lena was pregnant, not that she didn’t already know that but… she was _really_ pregnant now. Val flew even faster to her and floated around her body, doing scans of her, all while Lena was trying to talk to her. Those words fell on deaf ears as Val stopped in her tracks, levitated up to meet Lena’s eyes, “When did _this_ happen?”

“That’s the thing,” Quinn said from Val’s left, “We don’t know, but all we do know is that she has broken every single law about being pregnant, she’s close.”

Val shook her shell as to get herself back on topic, “Not now, but I came here to tell you that Evan is back and he’s out cold and he has an extraordinary high current running through his body. Now, I know you probably want to tell him everything while he’s out cold to get it off your chest, but the rational part of me is concerned for your safety,” Val’s optic shifted between the Guardian and fellow Ghost before her.

“You should know what I’m about to say and I know you’ll be against it all the way,” Lena said, walking, well waddling, past Val to go see her husband.

“You’re right I’ll be against it. With the amount of electricity he’s giving off, it could kill you,” Val warned, her tone clipped.

“I’m going to die anyway, and I’ve been away from him for too long Val, you _know_ this,” Lena countered.

Val knew she was right, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care for her. She saw them as her other ‘Guardian’ and Quinn was a pleasant Ghost to be around. Normally most Ghosts don’t speak to each other, only when necessary. Yet, like Evan and Lena, they are the bizarre ones.

Their Guardians are happily married and their Ghosts couldn’t be more thrilled. Now, everything is so much different. The entire mood had shifted into a somber tone. It didn’t help to know her Guardian’s lover is going to pass.

As soon as Lena passed her, “Please tell me you are going to stay behind for when the assault on the City happens,” Val pleaded.

“I can’t promise that,” Lena said with a range of emotions.

“You have to. I know you can fight, even while pregnant, but I’m not going to let you get yourself killed. You're not _alone_ anymore. You need to think selfishly for once,” Val floated backward while conversing with Lena. To which she saw Evan’s body being put on a cot and left him alone, the people who put him down were shaking their hands because of the static discharge.

“I can’t Val, you know that. I’m not handicapped-”

“You’re pregnant, I get it, but think about the child. I’m trying to get you to see what _I_ see here,” Val exclaimed. Her fellow Ghost silently nodded, agreeing with her. He has likely had this specific conversation before with her.

Hunters do live up to one thing… They are stubborn as hell.

 

Lena played the conversation over and over in her head. For the past three hours, she has been sitting, or rather, laying down on a couch that somehow made it through everything. She laid there and stared at the only other thing in the room: Evan Vaash.

Her lover, husband, and soon to be her child’s father. Lena decided it best to get this all off her chest. She stood up, albeit, slowly and walked over to where he lies. The pair of Ghosts were close by, talking with their eyes. Ghosts can have their own private conversations when in close proximity or in their own messages.

“Evan,” Lena began, forcing back the tears that threatened her eyes, “I missed you so much. You’re the light to my world, ever since that day in the Courtyard four years ago.” A small chuckle escaped her lips, “One of the better days of my life,” Lena was wringing her hands together a lot before reaching out, hesitantly putting her hand on top of his.

Val was about to warn her of the dangers, but to the female Ghost’s surprise, there was no static discharge. Lena was surprised too, but she masked the feeling before it surfaced. Her hand felt so right where it was, on top of her lover’s. “I don’t think I’ll get another chance to say this, but I am pregnant.” Both Ghosts went silent, their sole attention on Lena. “I feel like I’m chickening out on you, not telling you unless you weren’t able to respond, but I’d rather tell you and find out later, than you finding out second hand. I love you. I love you and when I fell off the ship, all I thought about was which one of us was going to survive.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Val was taking notes and seeing the electrostatic charge drop as Lena came in contact with him. She shared it to Quinn, who was equally as dumbfounded, hence their reason for silence.

“When you showed up to the Farm, you looked absolutely horrible. Val would back me up, but she has to take your side anyway. What does a girl have to do to get some girl company around here? Point being, I hated seeing how…” she trailed off, looking for the right word, “ _displaced_ you were. Your eyes didn’t seem in it, and your heart held a sense of duty.” Her hand grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach, where the baby was. “Maybe that sense of duty will bring you back to see our child. I at least want to see the look in those gorgeous eyes when you lay eyes on our child.”

The aforementioned tears that Lena was holding back leaked, as her words trembled, “I just want you to wake up. I can’t hide from you anymore. I miss you too much. I can’t let you go, not more than I feel like I already have,” Lena cried over her husband’s unmoving form. “Please come back to me, _back to us,_ ” she pleaded as the tears fell from her face onto Evan’s Warlock robes. The tears were absorbed into the fabric and a hand appeared on Lena’s shoulder. It was Cayde.

“Come on kiddo, let him rest. When he comes to, you’ll be able to see him. Since he’s out of commission for the next few days, maybe, let him rest,” Cayde said sympathetically before looking at Val, “Let me know when he wakes up yeah?”

“Sure thing Cayde. Quinn, I’ll let you know too. For now, you two rest while I continue trying to find out _why_ he passed out,” Val said dejected, sad that her Guardian was comatose.

“I thought we knew why,” Cayde asked confused.

“You knew _how_ not _why_. The how is self-explanatory. The _why_ is to be determined. The only one who knows what happened is currently before us, unresponsive. Will he tell us what happened? Or will he not remember what happened? Only time will tell us when he comes to.”  
  
  
Nearly a day later, he was sound asleep. He hasn’t moved since they brought him in. Val got increasingly worried overnight, jumping at the smallest change in his vitals. His heartbeat was regularly eighty beats per minute. In combat that accelerates to one hundred and forty beats per minute. A drastic change, yes, but Awoken biology is slightly different from the normal Human. The Awoken, as a people, are still vastly unknown.

Point being, Evan still has not woken up and it has taken a toll on the morale. Since their ‘savior’ is under at the moment, people have less than willing to do anything. Val scoffed at this prospect. Val looked away to see Lena coming in once more to check on him. Val shook her shell before she even asked. The hope in Lena’s eyes was crushed as fast as it came.

Hawthorne, the Vanguard, Shaxx, and everyone else wanted to know his status, even the people that got them off the Orobas Vectura. It hurt internally to tell people that he wasn’t awake. People thought he was dead, that wasn’t the case. Val made sure to check his brain waves. He was very much active. Sometimes it spiked too high for Val’s liking but soon subsided.

“Do you think he’ll come out of it?” the small voice belonging to Lena asked.

Val didn’t know what to say to that. Quinn was hovering nearby. Through their eye contact alone they were having a small conversation. With a small nod from Quinn, Val settled herself in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Ghosts are territorial of their Guardians. Other Ghosts displaying affection to a claimed Ghost’s Guardian is considered taboo. With permission, they are allowed to interact with their respective Guardian.

After separating from Lena, “He better, or Traveler knows I’ll kick his butt.”

Lena let out a small chuckle, “You can say the word ‘ass’ you know.”

“Ghosts literally cannot swear, it is against our core systems. Quinn can attest to that,” Val said as Lena looked over her shoulder to see the latter nodding.

“Huh, that’s weird then. It means I should keep my swearing down to a minimum for the time being,” Lena said simply.

During the conversation, Val noticed his vitals change but said nothing. She did drift out of the conversation to scan him once again.

“I know you’re impatient Val. I am too. You are not alone in how you feel. I want him to wake up so I can at least see him before he goes and destroys the Almighty. Then, the assault on the City will begin. So much planning rides on my husband, and it feels unfair,” Lena huffed.

Val scoffed, “You know he wouldn’t care about that, the whole ‘plan riding’ thing. He would say some cheesy one-liner to relieve the situation.”

Evan’s vitals spiked once more, causing Val to spin around harshly, giving her the robotic version of whiplash. Quinn noticed the shift in Val’s behavior and decided to take a scan of the Warlock’s vitals. He must have come to the same conclusion as Val did. His heart rate was climbing, too fast for anyone. If Quinn didn’t know any better, he would say that Evan is experiencing a heart attack.

Lena finally took notice of the Ghost’s silence and their fixed focus on Evan’s body. Lena noticed his hand twitch and hope swelled in her chest. The only thing heard in the room was the shifting of Ghost shells. No one expected the Warlock’s eyes to pop open and scream in pure and utter suffering. Lena covered her ears quickly. That sure woke everyone up. She wouldn't be surprised if the entire Farm came running.

Evan’s vision was becoming clear. He first spotted his Ghost in that rosy shell she adores. What he didn’t expect to see is another Ghost. One that looks vaguely familiar. Evan brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He didn’t know how to describe what happened. The last thing he remembers was getting struck by lightning and killing Thumos. Anything after that is a blur.

Evan blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t blind, then he saw the other Ghost clearly, but this time he knew who it was, “Quinn? Is that you? I must be hallucinating if I’m imagining you,” yet he still didn’t notice the other occupant in the room.

Quinn froze, he didn’t expect to be ‘put on the spot’, as the saying goes. “Uh…”

Evan rubbed his eyes again, lightly shaking his head while Val completely mother henned all over him, “Do you know how worried I was? I tried not to think the worst, but with the amount of electricity that ran through your body, it’s a miracle in itself that you’re even awake. Lena and I were worried sick and we-”

“Stop right there,” Evan gritted his teeth,  “I haven’t _seen_ Lena since the Tower fell, so _why_ are you bringing her up _now_ , of all the places to do so?”

The latter mentioned has been silent since he screamed. Not wanting to disturb him, she silently made her way to the door, hoping to get out unseen.

“And what do you mean ‘Lena and I’? What, are you crazy Val? Did you finally lose your marbles? Or did me getting knocked around finally undo it?” Evan chuckled, humorlessly but a chuckle nonetheless.

Lena couldn't run away, not this time, “She’s not crazy, love. She’s anything but.”

Evan turned around faster than ever before, his gaze spotted those light violet eyes he fell in love with. He got up from the table, wincing as he felt pain when in actuality, there was no pain. Val had healed him on the way and while she waited. _Not like she had anything better to do._

He took slow steps, more for his own equilibrium than the rising tension in the room. He finally stood in front of her, looking slightly down while she looked slightly up. He whispered, his voice full of pain, “I’m not losing my shit, am I? Please tell me I’m not…” his voice was so desperate to Lena’s ears that she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. 

The kiss was all he needed to prove he was still sane. All the emotion that was concealed was unleashed. It was a moment that was gone too soon. When they eventually came up for air, Evan laid his head on the Awoken Huntress’ shoulder and wept. The Warlock, the spearhead for this entire war, broke, but in a different way than one might think.

He was weeping for many things. Lena and the Ghosts didn’t catch anything except for the phrase, ‘I’m sorry’. He had nothing to be sorry for. If anything, Lena is the one to apologize. She’ll have to explain later.

Movement by the entrance of the door caught the young Huntress’ attention, and saw glowing azure eyes looking at her. Cayde, of course, was the first to arrive. He saw the scene and nodded at Lena, before backing away. This was a moment meant to be private. She could hear Cayde telling them to give the pair a few.

Lena smiled a full, bright smile for the first time since the war started. That smile quickly dissipated as she had a lot to tell him.

“Evan, love, I have some things to tell you, and I have no idea how you are going to react, but I need you to relax just for a couple of minutes,” Lena cooed at her weeping husband, her hands winding through his short hair. The only response she got was his head rubbing the fabric on her shoulder.

“Would you like me to sing to you, to help you relax?” She asked, wanting him as calm as possible. Again, another nod.

So, Lena sang with all her might. She sang with such passion that people outside were wondering who had that amazing of a voice. One of the many hidden talents of the Awoken Huntress.

Before Lena began speaking about the important topics; she had to express her love, “I missed you so much, Evan. I love you and I don’t want to go,”

She raised his face and reconnected their lips, “I’m not an illusion or a hallucination, Evan.”

Through stuttering breaths, “Thank the Traveler, because I would have gone crazy without you. You were always on my mind.”

“You never left my mind, dear,” Lena said as she brought one of his hands to her stomach.

“What’s this?” Evan asked.

“One of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small lie: Two more chapters and an epilogue.
> 
> Sorry, was going to get to the Almighty here, but when I write, and an idea sprouted and flourished.
> 
> Got carried away... sorry.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	15. Closer to the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College starts today, so here's a super early upload for you all.
> 
> One more chapter then an epilogue.

“What do you mean ‘one of’?” Evan asked, finally raising his head off his wife’s shoulder. That was when he looked down and saw her very pregnant belly. “How long?” his voice full of genuine curiosity, and a tinge of nerves.

“Less than two months, but for reasons beyond my comprehension, I’m eight months pregnant. Quinn believes that the Traveler got involved and is truly playing God, and I hate to admit it, but I believe it is. There has been one occasion where I was shot and bleeding out.” Evan’s face contorted into a fury, but as Lena spoke he calmed down, “A couple of weeks ago, love, and yet when I woke up, Quinn checked me over. The baby was still alive. Add to the fact, that I’ve somehow jumped six months ahead of schedule. I have no rhyme or reason as to  _ why _ this,” Lena waved her hand, gesturing to her stomach, “has happened. I want you to be able to raise  _ our _ child with the utmost love and care.”

“You mean…?”

“You’re going to be a dad,” Lena confirmed, she knew he has always wanted to be a Dad. That and he had mentioned back at the tree here at the Farm. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this, Lena,” Evan said bringing her close, trying to prove she is real, even though she told him that she is indeed real. The Warlock needs physical reassurance.

“Which brings me to the next piece of news, this one isn’t all sunshine and rainbows,” Lena dreads telling him this, but he needs to know. After all this, she couldn’t keep this a secret.

Evan’s face fell into a deep concern but before he could ask what happened, Lena blurted it out, “Our child is a Guardian, and I won’t be alive to see our child,” Lena started tearing up as she continued, “Quinn will be the Ghost. He’s already checked and triple checked. Evan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept this from you. I-I never wanted to. I didn’t want you to go through this. You don’t deserve to experience this much loss.” Lena put her head on his chest.

Evan immediately looked to Quinn to see his shell form a guilty expression. He looked to Val, “Did you know?” his tone was deep, dark, and one second away from burning down the barn.

Val stuttered, “I-I uh…” she struggled for an answer.

“You  _ knew,  _ didn’t you? And you didn’t tell me that she was alive, or that this was going to happen?! Val, you know how much I suffered! How long did you know?” When she didn’t respond, Evan got angry, “How  **long** ?!”

“Before we went out to go kill Thumos,” Val screeched. She has seen her Guardian get mad before, but never at her. This put her in a whole new perspective. Normally, his anger is never directed at her before and a new emotion passed through her shell,  _ fear.  _ Fear of her Guardian’s wrath.

He looked back at Lena, his tone dropping back to a sense of calm, “Please tell me it’s not true.” He was breaking all over again. No one should have to go through this much  _ pain _ and able to tell the tale. “Lena… please.”

“I’m sorry, Evan, but there is nothing I can do. I won’t be around for much longer,” Lena said with a heavy heart

Evan’s emotions were getting the better of him and he needed to leave, “Have you decided on a name for our baby?”

Lena stopped in her tracks, she has thought of a name for the baby, but she more so stopped because of Evan’s sudden change in tone. He became a stone brick. His facial expression was morphed into the mask she hasn’t seen in years, that dull, neutral, expression. The one she had seen him wear years before they ever met. “I have a name for them if they are a girl. A boy’s name I have yet to come up with,” Lena admitted, still crying.

“I’m confident the baby will be a girl, a boy’s name is unneeded,” Evan said matter of factly.

Lena didn’t know why, but he sounded so confident in that answer that she felt more at peace. “Everyone is waiting outside, should we go see them? I know you are angry and I-”

“You’d be correct, but it is not you I’m angry at. It’s the Traveler. If you found out you were pregnant not even two months ago, there is no way in any scientific measure that you are eight months along,” Evan said out of the blue, “I do believe Quinn is correct. The Traveler is playing God. It may have all this time.”

Quinn, the silent one in this interaction, “We should head outside, they are thinking you’re quote, ‘Making up for lost time’.” Quinn shivered as the meaning behind the words hit both Guardians.

Evan chuckled while Lena grimaced. They walked out of the barn, hand in hand, as they faced the people outside. The warm mood he had dropped as he locked eyes with the Vanguard and Lord Shaxx, “You five are on my shit list, and there doesn’t seem to be a way to get off it now.” he paused while the latter party was stunned at his choice of words, “When do I leave for the Almighty?” Evan asked, skipping the bullshit formalities. 

Val is currently looking at her Guardian’s emotions, and he is a bright ball of fury. One wrong word and it just might set him off. Or is it already too late?

“Evan, we-” Ikora started but never finished.

“Shut your fucking mouth. You all hid her from me. You knew I was grieving over her and you let me think she was dead. I don’t care if she hid from me on her own volition, but you couldn’t at least see a husband in sorrow? You could have told me that she was alive and that she didn’t want to see me, as long as I knew she was  _ safe _ , I would have been fine. You all disgust me. Cayde, out of everyone here, I thought  _ you _ would be the one to tell me, and for the love of all things holy, do  _ not _ tell me it was Hunter’s vow. While I respect those, it was  _ family _ that you held back from me.”

Wordlessly, Cayde stepped up to Evan and handed him a piece of paper. This paper had the words:  _ A  _ **_promise_ ** _ was made from a scared pregnant Huntress who was asking a friend, a close companion, to keep a secret. _

“I’m a man of my word, Evan, you know that. I had kept it from you because she asked me to,” Cayde mumbled and walked away. __

He turned to Zavala, “You, Commander Zavala. What do you have to say for yourself? You couldn’t break that authoritarian vibe to tell me anything? Is the only thing you see me as is a soldier with no soul? You know how important family is.  _ Especially _ to Guardians. We cherish those we have, for as long as we can. You  _ saw _ how terrible and dead inside I was when I saw you on Titan. You saw how utterly  _ broken _ I was then and now. Did you think I was numb from my feelings?” A humorless chuckle left the Warlock’s lips, “If anything, they’re amplified.”

Val could feel his Light coming to the surface, and it was a heap of energy, her readings could not get a fix on exactly how  _ much _ . She silently told Quinn and Lena to get clear. They silently acknowledged, Lena less so, but she had to think selfishly, for the baby’s safety. She didn’t  _ want  _ to leave his side, not for a moment.

“Ikora, you’re  _ my _ mentor, my Vanguard, the one I’m supposed to trust one hundred percent. You’re the woman who taught me what it meant to be a Warlock, and you just expect me to function like nothing ever happened? Did all of you suddenly forget that I’m also human? That beneath all the armor and weapons that we have feelings, needs, and desires? We aren’t mindless killing machines,” Evan continued to rant his pent-up feelings and frustrations. His Light started to make a visual appearance.

“Lord Shaxx, the Crucible himself. I don’t know what to say to you. I know you wanted nothing more than to see us come out of this with our lives, but what am I supposed to do? Let it slide? Are you all dense and don’t see how  _ I _ see things? Did you even think about the stresses that I have going on? Out of every Guardian, I was picked. Did I ask for it? No, but I took it up because there was no other option,” Evan bellowed, his solar energy flaming across his body.

Well, half of his body anyway.

The other half was engulfed in a current of flashes and sparks. One hand held a solar grenade, the other held a ball of Arc energy. The Vanguard were in silent shock at the display, no one has displayed this much power before, not even Osiris could do this. The locals were quite terrified at the show of power. They, in a general majority, thought Guardians were only mindless zombies. The other Lightless Guardians were sympathetic to Evan’s situation. A seldom few were empathetic to the ordeal. No one spoke up as it was not their place.

“Hawthorne, we may not have interacted a ton, but you remain safe. You actually did nothing wrong, unless you knew as well,” Evan narrowed his eyes, as his fingers itched for someone to step out of line.

Quinn was off to the side, “You need to do something, if he explodes here, then a lot of people will die.”

“What  _ can _ I do? I honestly think I’ll burn up or get charred to a crisp if I even touch him,” Lena seethed back so Evan didn’t hear. 

With a lot of encouragement from the Ghost peanut gallery, Lena gathered up the courage and walked over to Evan and put her hand on his shoulder, his flame enriched shoulder. It didn’t burn her. Instead, it parted for her so her hand could reach the fabric of his armor. “Evan, honey, you need to relax. There will be plenty of time to talk to them when you get back.”

His light faded like someone poured Niagara Falls on him, extinguishing his fury as it was replaced with grief. He leaned into Lena and she supported his weight, “But it won’t matter if you’re not here with me,” Evan said it so quietly that he had thought no one heard him. Quite the opposite, as everyone around him, heard his words.

The Vanguard heard it too and they collectively sucked in a breath. They all knew what the Awoken Warlock meant. Cayde, out of all the Vanguard, was the most disheartened. His Exo heart couldn’t experience full sorrow, only what the cybernetic limits allowed. He clenched his fists and walked away, needing time to come to terms. His former charge, gone before he would be. It’s not fair to them. These younger Guardians should live as long as the older ones have.

“Hawthorne, I need a Cabal ship to get onto the Almighty successfully, any ideas?” Evan said, his voice dejected.

“There is the airbase full of them, should be able to snag one to get you where you need to go,” she replied, “Everyone else, we have a job to do!” she shouted at the crowd. They dispersed quickly to prepare for the final assault on the City, to take back what is theirs. 

Evan, with nothing more to say, walked away with Lena in tow. The Ghosts followed behind while having their own conversation, “Do you think he had the right to act out?” Quinn asked.

“If I was in his shoes, you better believe I would have spoken out. Quinn, he’s stressed, worn down, and broken. You tell me how you would feel having the only family you have hide from you. You’d feel terrible right?” Val retorted with a quick glance at Quinn to see him contemplating.

“I see your point,” Quinn responded, giving no further argument.

Val let out a smug look, “Thought you might, now I have to prepare for the trip to the Almighty. I’ll tell you how the sun feels up close.”

“Keep yourself safe, alright? You are as important as he is and don’t forget it,” Quinn reminded her.  
  
After having another small conversation with Lena and a kiss goodbye, Evan left the Farm and he didn’t know how he should feel. It felt really good to get it off his chest, but those words could have waited until _after_ Ghaul’s defeat. Oh well, nothing he can do about it now.

“Let’s go, Val, I want this over with. Maybe if we’re quick enough, we can make it back for Lena’s birth,” Evan choked on his own words as the thought of her giving birth means she’ll die.

“This airfield is well defended, so best be a tad cautious,” Val suggested.

Evan nodded but pondered one thought, “What happened when I got really mad?”

Val stopped where she floated and looked back at her Guardian’s grey eyes, “Meaning?”

“Val, don’t play dumb, you know what I’m on about…” Evan prompted.

“Your split super? That I don’t have a concrete answer for. Your emotions allowed your Light to go berserk. Had Lena not intervened, well, there could have been casualties,” Val shifted and squirmed in her shell as she spoke.

“Would I be able to use it against the Red Legion?” Evan inquired, falling deep into thought.

“Evan, no. That would be a bad idea. It is unpredictable and there isn’t a control variable. For now, reign in your emotions and focus on what’s important,” Val scolded. Normally, she would be all for it, but with how the current situation is… she’d rather not test it. Maybe after this is all said and done.

“Let’s get to the airfield then, where a ship is hopefully waiting for us. I still don’t know  _ how _ I did that. I just got really angry and frustrated at everything around me, like a snake coiling around its prey to squeeze the life out of them,” Evan mused.

So, naturally, he decided to test a theory. He tried to get Arc light to his hand. He focused on the hidden Arc energy that was dormant inside his veins. The Warlock felt a small buzz come to life and opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize he closed them, and he saw what could only be described as hope. 

There in his hand, lied a small spark of Arc energy. He tried to channel more Arc light into his hand but to his surprise, a small ember of flames joined the fray.

The Light of Sol and Arc joined together in a clash of vibrant hues of color. It was beautiful, something that couldn’t be put into words. The whole ship lit up as this Light shuttered and sparked. Evan was solely focused on this new development. His mind was asking questions that he couldn’t even find an answer to. All of these unknown variables were concerning, but he didn’t care. He wanted answers but couldn’t take the time to search for them.

“Evan what did I-” Val’s words were cut off as she saw the Light in her Guardian’s palm. “Is that? Did you?”

“Yes, and it feels right. Whatever that lightning bolt did to me... I need to find out what exactly it did. I don’t feel the Storm, yet I do. It’s confusing and I hate that feeling of not knowing what to do, Val,” Evan said in a flurry of confusion. There was a hint of longing in his tone, Val noticed.

“We will, furthermore, I’m detecting a ship still on the landing pad, and guess whose it is.” before Evan could answer, “It’s Thumos’, he should really keep track of his things,” Val snickered.

Evan chuckled, “Well, he’s not going to use it in the near future. So might as well ‘borrow’ it,” Thankfully the anti-air guns were taken down a while ago by some daring militia members while Evan was off-planet. Evan piloted his ship in between Cabal Threshers and other dropships, to finally make visual contact with the ship that will take them to the Sun and back, hopefully.

Evan transmatted onto the platform and thanks to Val, she swiped the keycode form Thumos to get access to his ship. The Warlock readied his weapons and his Light as the Cabal came running. There was one problem though…

 

They were running  _ towards _ the Guardian, not  _ away _ from him. Evan opened fire and mowed down the first wave of Red Legion. They weren’t expecting a Guardian hotdrop right on their heads. The Cabal opened fire on the Guardian who dared enter their firebase. Little did they know, the Guardian wasn’t after them. He just wanted a damn ship to get onto the Almighty.

Ducking behind a bunch of Red Legion barricades, which were conveniently placed mind you, Evan crouched down and reloaded his weapons. Sadly, with the siege of the Tower, all of Evan’s weapons were unable to be transmatted out. Meaning, no more Angel’s Advocate nor Red Spectre, and no more Fatebringer. A damn shame really.

The Trax Dynia, that Val had crafted on Titan will have to do. He popped over cover, taking out two sniping Psions. “How much longer on those codes, Val?”

“Just about…” A chirp from within her shell, “Done. Let’s go.”

Seconds later, Evan felt his body become nothing but binary, then in an instant, was in the pilot seat. The controls were a lot bigger than his ship, just about three times the size. These fat space rhinos are fat, like damn.

“Next stop, the Almighty.”

 

**…**

 

Lena was struck with worry, she was worried about Evan, the baby, and everyone else around her. She hasn’t gone into labor yet, and hopefully, she won’t go into it for a few more days, but with the interference going on, she’s not so sure. Quinn was scanning her every hour, checking on the baby and her, mostly her. There were some scans that he  _ only _ scanned her. “Lena, dear, you need to relax. The stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“Quinn, I know you’re trying, but with everything going on… I don’t know if I remember  _ how _ to be calm. Ever since the Red Legion, it’s been quite… busy,” Lena said carefully.

Quinn’s shell expression softened, “I know dear, but I also worry about you. Both of you.”

“I know Little Light, and I’m forever grateful.for what you have done for me. Now, let’s hope Evan can complete his mission. I don't want him to miss it”

It doesn’t take a genius to guess what ‘it’ is.

 

**…**

 

The first thing Evan noticed about landing on the Almighty is that is surprisingly cool on the inside of the ship. He thought it would a few hundred degrees hotter than what he was used to.

“Find me a path to the core of the weapon. I want to be in and out as fast as possible. Every moment I’m here, she could be in labor,” the Warlock said in a hushed tone.

“I understand your concern, but you need to be focused on the here and now. She will be alright. Put it this way, don’t think about her, as rude of me to say this, you can’t,” Val was playing a little hardball.

“Fine,” her Guardian huffed.

After exploring the area they dropped in, Val pointed out the door where it would lead. One problem, they have to cross a Cabal infested bridge. Val made it to the console and started the bridge up. 

In the distance, an alarm screamed out, meaning that all available forces were coming to see their uninvited guest. “Val…”

“Don’t rush me!” she retorted. Seconds later, the bridge was complete and Evan saw some Cabal waiting for him. They bombarded his cover and some of the shots hit his chest, which did impact his skin. A mere flesh wound, he’ll survive. It takes more than mere flesh wounds to bring him down. 

After retreating to a lone barricade behind the console on the deck, Evan prepped his Light. The Light began to swirl in his palm before erupting all over his body, giving him a pristine glow of fire and electricity. A Dawnblade appeared in his hand, this was covered in embers and sparks.

Jumping above the Cabal, who foolishly moved closer to the Warlock’s position meet their ends swiftly. The Guardian swung his Light infused sword down upon the Cabal. They burned in fire and disappeared in sparks. His emotions were driving the flow of Arc energy forward, wrapping around his body in a comforting embrace. It felt like a shield to Evan, as he was flying high and raining down hell onto the Cabal. As a final push of strength, he thrusted his sword into the ground, right next to a Centurion, who subsequently perished from the blow.

Evan dropped to his knees as he felt weaker than before, “Okay, can’t do... _ that… _ again.”

Val scolded him, “Any more of that and you  _ will _ die and I’m unsure if-” she cut herself off, scared to say this.

“If what? Go on,” Evan said, between breaths as he slogged through the barren corridors, weapon barely in hand. That really took a lot out of him. He’ll have to go Lightless for the rest of the mission.

“If you do that, I’m almost positive you  _ will _ die and I won’t be able to do  _ anything _ about it. The amount of Light you can put out is far beyond Light exhaustion. It’s Light… extinction!” Val screamed.

Evan said nothing as he contemplated his next moves carefully. If he goes overboard again, it could mean the end of his life, and maybe that’s what he wants, but he also has an obligation to his unborn child.

 Shortly after, he arrived into a side chamber of the Almighty. This had a vacuum of some kind that should, in theory, take Evan closer to his goal of sabotaging the core. Luckily, these Cabal must have forgotten about his presence, so he slipped by undetected into this ‘vacuum’ and was flying up towards the middle. 

As he was ascending, he looked to his right and saw one of the most gorgeous sights he has ever seen, except for Lena of course. “Val, video, photos, anything. As beautiful as this is, a photo opportunity comes and goes when this station is taken down.”

“Of course, we will have pictures for your child, which I never really congratulated you for. This is the only rest we will get until the end of the war, so thank you for being my Guardian,” Val bashfully said.

Evan tsked, “Don’t get all soft on me now, Val. I thank you for being my Ghost. I don’t know where I’d be without you,”

“Probably still dead,” Val said in good humor. Evan grunted in agreement.

Soon enough, their break was over and they were close to their objective. A heavy-duty door with the Red Legion symbol on the door. There were two engineer Psions in the room, which were swiftly shot and killed.

In the middle of the room was a Cabal Interceptor, Evan hopped in the driver’s seat, being a tad too giddy at driving it. “Oh, Traveler,” Val murmured at her Guardian’s antics.

“Let’s destroy us a weapon,” Evan said as he boosted the thrusters out the door, running over some ‘speed bumps’ along the way.

For once, Evan is thankful for the shield outside, otherwise, his goose is cooked. There were shield generators that hid the weapon from outside fire, so Evan swerved his Interceptor to take them down. A couple of volleys of rockets utterly destroyed the generators.

Evan, directed by Val, hopped off his new ride to head inside to the firing mechanism and deposited a solar fuel cell into the reactor. Now, the fun part.  _ Getting the hell out of there. _

“Zavala!” Val shouted into the radio frequency, “Commence the attack. The Almighty is down! I repeat the Almighty is down!” A timer that read thirty seconds appeared on Evan’s visor. He had to move, fast.

Evan holstered his weapon on his back and ran like the Hive was chasing him. Except, in this case, it was a big ball of fire that will kill him permanently, so… no pressure.

One Psion aimed at the Guardian running along the balcony of the Almighty, scoping in. They lined up the shot and fired, before being obliterated by a secondary explosion.

The shot that was fired hit true with the Warlock, right in his left leg. Evan fell to the ground and cursed. “Evan you need to move!” Val said in his ear. He had ten seconds left.

“Not as easy as you think when I have one working leg,” Evan gritted his teeth in pain as he stood up and hobbled to the Cabal Thresher. Val got him inside with five seconds before it could go all wrong.

Val piloted the ship away from the Sun before a subsequent explosion sounded off and sent a massive shockwave through the Cabal ship. Evan wasn’t prepared for it as he was thrown forward and his head hit the console, concussing him momentarily before the whole room started to spin. Val was a little more prepared, but ultimately she didn’t expect a force  _ that _ size to arrive all at once. She was bounced around and her shell had clipped a console, stunning her momentarily.

She looked to see her Guardian blacked out, again, and she couldn’t wake him up without letting go of the controls. She needed a plan and the only thing she could do to keep the ship from spinning out of control was to set the autopilot and pray that it would be able to navigate the now-massive debris field.  
One thing down, and one more to go. Val hopes that Evan doesn’t do something stupid when she wakes him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> -Horus


	16. Is It Really Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I apologize that I switch scenes as so much, but I had to hit so many points and make sure I cover my bases. So I am warning you that we change scenes six times. This is the last Chapter before the Epilogue. Thank you for this journey, I'm happy that you enjoyed it.
> 
> -Horus

Once Val had signaled for the attack to commence, that was all the ground forces needed to hear. Zavala and Hawthorne were in position at the bottom of one of the City’s entrance. They needed to push through there to get to a holding ground they dubbed, ‘Alpha’.

“Cayde,” Zavala’s firm voice rung out, “are you in position?”

“Ready and waiting, Zavala. It’s a nice day for the Cabal to be taught a lesson or two,” Cayde quipped.

“Indeed. Ikora, you may begin,” he directed as the sounds of Sparrow engines roared across the Cabal fortress and some Cabal Legionaries were swiftly taken out of the fight. Multiple Sparrow runs and an ambush from Humanity later, the entrance was secured.

Yet, just as Lord Shaxx and many other willing fighters showed up, a barrier was in place, splitting up the two forces.

“Well,” Hawthorne drawled, “this just got more complicated.”

“Yes, it has. We must establish a defensive perimeter. Are you able to get these down?” Zavala knew Hawthorne was a bit tech-savvy.

“I’ll need a few minutes to lock on and take it down, but I have no guarantee that I can keep it open for long.” she shrugged.

  “It’ll do, get on it,” he commanded and she walked away, “Better hope everything goes right when he gets here.”

 

* * *

 

The Warlock groaned lowly as he opened his eyes inside his helmet, and he saw the floor, and his helmet’s visor was actually shattered. He tried to sit up, but halfway up, pain shot through his entire body. The best he could do was turn himself around and sit on his ass while he crawled to the closest wall and leaned against it for support.

“Val?” he croaked. “Val, you there?”

Silence was his only answer. “This isn’t funny, Val.” Evan didn’t want to believe this. Not after everything they went through. Not to just die out by the Sun. With all the oxygen he could muster into his lungs, he shouted, “VALLL!!”

Immediately regretting that he wheezed as he coughed and spat up blood from his throat. How hard did he get hit? Soon, he felt his life slipping away. The number of injuries, physical, mental, and emotional have all stockpiled to this moment. It was a time he felt like he was ready to pass on, but two thoughts forced him to keep his eyes open and force air into his battered lungs.

Lena. And his unborn child.

He lives and breathes to provide a safe space for them. Without him, how will he help them? Evan pondered this all as he heard a voice. A voice that he couldn’t be happier to hear, “E-Evan?”

Val.

“Over here, by the console!” he sputtered. The fight leaving him once again, but the stubborn Warlock wants to prove himself, yet on multiple occasions, he has done that already.

“A-are you in pain?” Val stuttered and Evan feared that it meant the worst. Ghosts can be mute or talk non-stop. If a Ghost stutters like this, then there is internal damage. Nothing good.

“My leg, chest, specifically my lungs, and my head,” Evan said the first three things that came to his mind.

“T-Thankfully, my healing capabilities did not get damaged,” Val chirped as she healed the wounds she could. The armor, however, did not get the same treatment. The helmet was dented beyond repair. His Wings of Sacred Dawn chest piece that he acquired on Titan was in shambles. The wings were cracked, chipped, and just plain not there. It seems that it can only take so much. The gauntlets and leg pieces were shredded as well, and the bond… is somewhere on the ship. It wasn’t present on his arm.

“G-Good thing, there is enough material for me to repair the armor. Cabal ships have plenty of cloth and metals. It should allow me to slightly reinforce it, but not without adding about...s-seven pounds,” Val mused. The stuttering thing is worrying Evan. It shouldn’t but it is something that can’t be explained. A worry that gnaws on him.

“That’s fine with me, but the real question is how much of your damages are you hiding from me?” Evan asked, his curiosity and skepticism getting the better of his words.

“I-If you must know, my functionality is still as good as it was before the crash. The only thing that really took a hit was my voice. I believe that I will stutter the first word every time I speak,” Val explained before adding, “T-This is something you cannot fix.”

“I see, what’s our status? The ship is still able to fly, yeah?” The Warlock askes as he stands up and stretches to get some feeling back into his system. After shifting his neck and moving his limbs he sat in the semi-intact pilot’s seat.

 “W-Well, we can make it to the City, but not much else. I had set the autopilot to guide us out of there and hoped we didn’t crash into anything,” Val shifted her shell, either to check for outside damage or because she had something lodged in her shell.

Evan held out his hand while giving her a knowing look underneath his helmet. Val floated to his hand and shed her shell and he had her spin around to make sure that there were no small pieces of shrapnel lodged in her core. The shell was also clear of shrapnel and other things that would make Ghosts tick. Wordlessly, Val took the shell back and shifted until she heard a click.

“Well, the only place we need to be is close to the City,” Evan’s heart lurched at Lena’s wellbeing. _I hope that she is alright,_ Evan thought as they headed to Earth.   


* * *

 

Lena was definitely _not_ alright. Quinn saw the signs of her labor, but it didn’t help that her hormones were sky-high. Higher than ever before. She was going to give birth within the next few hours and she wanted one thing. And he was destroying a Sun destroyer… ironic.

One of the people who lived on the Farm, Madeline, was the one watching over her. She was Human with tan skin, jet black hair, and green eyes. She was the one who volunteered to stay behind and watch over her, along with about seven others. They were going to be the ones who helped Lena give birth. They somehow had all the supplies needed to help her. 

“Quinn…” Lena said between strained breaths, “I think… I think my water broke,” she clenched her hands into fists.

At that moment, Madeline walked in and heard her, “We need to get you to ready stat.” Lena opened her mouth to retort but was cut off, “Don’t fight me here, you are carrying a child, and it’s my- _our_ -job to help you.”

Lena said nothing, and she hid the fact that they were delivering her to death, hand-wrapped with a bow on top. She couldn’t do that to them, but she knows that they will find out the hard way. Madeline left the room, and that was when the tears came. Quinn, knowing little to nothing on what to do, he inserted himself into the crook of Lena’s neck to provide wordless comfort.

She wanted Evan. she _needed_ him.

 

* * *

 

Evan pushed the ship as far as he could go, streamlining to the fastest speed possible. They checked in, “Zavala, we’ve made it to the City and we’re ready to-” Evan was cut off as a mortar shot hit the side of the Cabal ship. Evan didn’t properly secure himself and was thrown about in the ship until Val transmatted him out on a rooftop close by. He stumbled on the rooftop, falling before he stood up and gazed at the firefights in the distance. “We made it! Now, let’s go kill this poser.”

Evan descended from the rooftop and immediately spotted Cabal troops that were in his way. There was talking in his feed, but it was on deaf ears. Evan’s only goals were to kill Ghaul, go see Lena, and from there… he didn’t know.

Jogging along with the ruined City streets, not even bothering with Cabal that didn’t notice him, he pushed on until he hit a barrier.

“Uh, Hawthorne? I got one of these blasted barriers in front of me, any ideas?” Evan question with urgency as he heard a Cabal war cry. Evan turned his weapons on a Centurion, three Phalanx, and two Legionaries. Evan dove for cover, but not before taking out half of the Cabal that were there.

Only one of each type of Cabal were left standing. At that moment, Hawthorne shouted, “Got it! Barrier’s down, Guardian, you need to move, it won’t stay open for long!”

Evan didn’t need to be told twice. He booked it through the threshold but was shot in the arm by a lucky Legionnaire. It made him drop his weapon and the barrier closed again. He cursed at his luck.

“D-Don’t worry, the Cabal have weapons...I-It will be fun to see you use those,” Val quipped.

Running through one of the streets that leads to the rooftops where the Vanguard were, Evan ran into, you guessed it, _another_ fucking Cabal barrier. “Hawthorne, we got another one.”

“I see it, I see it, just give me a minute,” Hawthorne grunted through Val’s feed.

“We might not have a minute,” Evan said as about fifteen assorted Cabal showed up, and what do ya know, they’re angry.

“H-Hide, now,” Val scolded. Evan wordlessly followed his Ghost’s instructions. He didn’t breath, move, or shift his body, no matter how uncomfortable he was. The door went down a second later. He didn’t wait for a cue. The Warlock tapped into speeds even Hunters could run. Maybe it was the adrenaline fueling him, or the need to get his ass moving. The latter is the answer.

“N-Never thought we would return you know?” Val asked as it was seemingly quiet for now.

“No, I honestly didn’t,” Evan replied breathless, borderline exasperated. The skyscrapers ahead seemed like a daunting challenge, but he’s made it this far, so what’s left to lose?

Sneaking past even more Red Legion, Evan heard the Vanguard in distress, “Cayde, we need that teleporter operational!” Commander Zavala, well, commanded.

“I can either shoot or work on this thing, but not both because they just _shot off my arm!”_ Cayde replied in a much more serious tone than Evan was used to.

“We need that teleporter; we can’t hold this position for much longer!” Ikora exclaimed.

Evan double-timed, he did hear Zavala making a speech, to which Cayde complained about. Evan had a small grin on his face.

After hopping up the various skyscrapers and killing some Cabal that would have ended Zavala’s life, the three Vanguard looked at the Guardian who has saved their asses once again. Cayde hobbled away, missing an arm and a leg. There is a joke about this, but the relations between Evan and the Vanguard are spread thin. “A working, probably stable Vex teleporter, one step and you should be right next to the big guy,” Cayde gestured to the teleporter with his one working arm.

“I have a favor to ask of you all when I come back,” Evan said, his mood monotone.

“Name it,” Cayde demanded.

“After I kill this son of a bitch, then we’ll talk,” Evan said before stepping through the teleporter.

 

* * *

 

Lena was laying in the position to give birth, and it seemed all normal, but she felt cold, and she knew why. She didn’t know what part scared her more… Dying, or giving the actual birth.

Madeline and the other ladies were all in support of the Lightless Guardian, trying to coax her to relax, and she inevitably did, much to the latter’s relief. Lena whispered to Quinn, “I’m scared,” and Lena’s voice was filled with pure unadulterated fear. 

“I wish I could help you calm that fear, dear,” Quinn cooed to her.

“You can, by keeping my child, your new Guardian safe,” she whispered, her voice shaking.

“That I can do. I’m proud to have been your Ghost, Lena. I will miss you, and I will cherish the times we shared,” Quinn nuzzled into Lena’s neck.

The tears came at their own will, some dripping onto Quinn’s shell, which is exactly how he felt on the inside. He had to be the strong one for this one time. Letting a Guardian die is hard, but having the Ghost be there when they do and they can’t do a damn thing about it is even worse.

Madeline came in to check the dilation, “You’re at seven centimeters, you’re almost there Lena, be strong,” her words of encouragement had the opposite effect, but Lena was determined to lay eyes on her baby before she passed. She wanted to be able to name him or her. She’s praying for it to be a her. That’s all she wants.

Before Lena felt a bit drowsy from crying, feeling the stresses of labor, and on top of her hormones, she only wanted one thing, and he was busy saving the world… again.

 

* * *

 

Evan was looking at a room full of War Beasts, and they were sleeping. Evan decided that stealth is not an option and he let a solar grenade fly; but not before he shot one of them, alerting the rest. The foolish beasts ran into the grenade before burning to death. The smell of their flesh stung Evan’s helmet filters, but there was something oddly satisfying watching his enemies burn in front of him. _The sadistic side is out_.

Evan had one minor stop to make. As they were teleported on board, Val detected the faint traces of the Speaker’s Light, “H-He’s on the observation deck.”

Evan wandered throughout the halls and with help from Val, they found the room. The glass window was massive, horizontally, and it had a wide view of the City. It truly was beautiful. Not the City burning in the view, but the view itself.

After walking up the small staircase, Evan’s heart and jaw dropped. There on the floor, lied the shattered mask of the Speaker, and the Speaker himself. Evan laid down his weapon to turn the form of the Speaker over. He cradled his head in his lap. It hurts to see the man in charge, look like this. “Is he...?” Evan asked hoping that they could save him.

Val only shook her shell ‘No’, “H-He was dead before we got here. I’m sorry.”

“Ghaul will pay,” Evan gritted out. “He will pay for his crimes against Humanity, the City, and _me_.” Even though, Evan’s curiosity was dying to know what the Speaker looked like under the veil that hid his face. He thought it best to leave him to rest. If the ship survived, he would retrieve the Speaker and give him a proper burial. It was the least he could do.

After that, any Cabal in the Warlock’s way were instantly decimated by the sheer force of Light. It wasn't his super, no, it was the discharge of Arc energy lingering in his system. Evan didn’t stop until he reached an elevator that took him outside.

Upon reaching the apex of the elevator ride, Evan came face to face to the cage that has trapped the Traveler. Once he made it to the main deck, he heard the voice behind it all, the voice of the ugly space rhino that _dared_ to mess with Humanity.

 **“Fitting your Traveler sent you to face me once more,”** the voice said as he emerged from a veil of flames, **“Look upon me, creature… Dominus of the Red Legion. Annihilator of suns. Razer of a thousand worlds. Slayer of gods and conqueror of the Light. I. AM. GHAUL… and** **_I_ ** **have become legend.”**

“I’ve heard all before, you oversized rhino!” Evan shouted, “Now shut up and DIE!” he exclaimed as they both traded shots. Sadly, Ghaul’s shots were of a bigger caliber and they hurt worse.

Evan took one to the lower torso. It is quite a painful experience. Evan didn’t let that stop him. He hid underneath one of the small tunnels that the ship had. He wasn’t focused on the surroundings; he was focused on killing this bastard.

Ghaul had the audacity to laugh and taunt the Awoken Warlock, **“You running away? You better give up. You having nothing left to fight for. Nothing to** **_die_ ** **for.”**

This sent Evan over the edge, his emotions bursting at the seams. Evan screamed the most feral one of them all. His Light surged beneath his body. It was coming out to play, and it will get what it came for. 

Evan’s body erupted in flames and sparks alike. His hands were both full. This was new. In each hand, there was a miniature Dawnblade, around half the size of his normal one, and they were hungry for death. This was not the Darkness corrupting him, no. This was the Light fighting its way out from the under this dictator's clutches. It needed to see this Ghaul dead.

Evan didn’t anticipate Ghaul using his own corrupted Light. He had managed to harvest the Light. A look of shock formed under the Warlock’s helmet, and he had to break off his intended attack before a bolt of lightning struck him. Ghaul would try to aim in front of the Warlock’s path, but this one was interesting.

Ghaul noticed this is a different Guardian than the one he kicked off his ship. Different in the sense, his whole aura screamed revenge, death, and sorrow. While Ghaul was musing, Evan took the opportunity to land some hits. They weren’t deep enough to be lethal, but enough to stagger the fat rhino.

Ghaul used his jetpack to fall back and get to the device that allows him to harness the Light. **“MORE! I NEED MORE!!”** Ghaul shouted, bellowing out to the entire deck, even though Evan was only other person present.

Evan stood appalled, his super flickering a little bit. Val noticed, “I-If you keep this up, then it _will_ have consequences.”

“I can’t let this down yet, not until Ghaul is face first in the dirt,” Evan sneered in his general direction. His Light pulsing at his new set of emotions, making it flare in response. Evan launched at Ghaul, but Ghaul expected as such and merely swatted him away like the insect he thought he was.

Evan tumbled and slammed onto the deck multiple times until he was on the edge. The pain of tumbling and being thrown around like a used ragdoll is not an enjoyable one. **“You are still the same weak Guardian I saw when I first invaded. You have no devotion, no willingness to sacrifice yourself. You are** **_nothing._ ** **”** Ghaul guffawed at the limp Guardian before him.

“That’s what you think, you piece of shit!” Evan screeched, “I have been willing to sacrifice myself since _Crota_ !! Ever since that day, I have wanted to protect those I care about. Yet you are saying I’m nothing…?!” he scoffed, his Light engulfing his body like a second skin. An outer layer to his physical person. “You are the only thing standing between me and going to see my wife and unborn child… You _will_ die here on the deck of this ship…” Evan started to lash out; The mix of sparks and embers clawing towards its target. Evan took the miniature Dawnblades in his hands and began his flurry of attacks.

Many of these were lightning-quick, no pun intended, as it scraped through Ghaul’s armor. One of the last attacks managed to wound him, cutting the skin and allowing his blood to leak. “You have taken enough from me and for that, you will _perish_ ,” Evan let his Light absorb his person as he spiraled at Ghaul. 

Val could only see so much, but what she saw could only be described as pure justice. Evan was there in one second, disappeared the next, and the second after that Ghaul had a gaping hole in his chest.

Evan emerged on the other side, covering blood, tired, and his eyes were drooping, he _may_ have overdone it this time. Val appeared next to him, “C-Come on, Evan! Now is not the time to take a nap. Lena _needs_ **_you_ **!”

Evan snapped to attention as he watched Ghaul’s body, behind Val, crack like an egg and an ethereal form of him flew into the air. **“Do you see me now?”** he asked the Traveler.

The cage around the Traveler cracked and a piece of it open and shone its Light onto Ghaul. Soon after, Ghaul’s form had a million holes in it as Ghaul shouted, **“NOOOOO!!”**

The blinding Light engulfed Evan and the entire City, Evan turned away and covered his eyes as a pulse of light emitted from the Traveler. Val felt this new Light enter her core and she shivered in excitement. “I-I’ll alert the Vanguard about the Speaker, let’s go to the Farm, Lena is waiting,” Val said to her exhausted Guardian.

Evan finally realized what this meant, it was over. He won. He killed Ghaul, and he had to get to the Farm pronto. “Val… ship… need.”

“I-I got you, I’ll set a course as soon as our ship gets here."  


* * *

 

Lena was screaming in pain as she was trying to resist pushing. She was only nine centimeters dilated and the recommended level was ten centimeters. Sure she could give birth, but that one-centimeter difference is what makes it less painful.

The ladies who were helping were getting all the supplies needed and cleaning up her… excess. The water broke and it leaked, much to Lena’s chagrin.

“You’ll be alright Lena, there is no need to cry. You’ll be happy with your baby. Is the father going to be present?” At the mention of Evan, unbeknownst to them, she cried.

Between breaths, “He’s busy saving the City.”

A look of confusion then realization passed over all the women present, and they said nothing else. That was until, “Ten centimeters, get ready to push,” Madeline said.

At that moment, a pulse of light came through the room. Quinn shifted in comfort. He did it. “He did it, dear,” Quinn cheered. Then reality hit him. He was feeling his connection to Lena being severed as a new one was being found.

All too soon, she started pushing and she felt her life leaving her as she did so. Yet she managed to continue pushing. It felt like hours as she pushed. The one thing that distracted her was the rumbling of a ship. Soon enough, the door burst open and there a figure stood.

“What are you doing here? She’s giving- Oh my!” one of the handmaidens shrieked. 

Lena looked up through blurry eyes to see him. Evan, he made it. He was covered in a deep crimson, looking almost black as he stumbled through to look at her, “I made it. I wasn’t going to leave you…” he cried.

Between pushed, “I love you, and I’m sorry for leaving you. Please promise me you’ll take care of our child.”

Evan took off his glove, so Ghaul’s blood didn’t get on her, “I promise, why do you have to go? I don’t understand…” he sounded so devastated.

“I don’t either, but I cannot deny-” a scream tore through Lena’s face as she pushed and a cry was heard, “fate. I love you. Please don’t be sad that I’m gone. Be happy I was here.”

Lena pushed once more as her death grip on his hand started to slack. Evan was bawling at her words; he didn’t want to accept it. Her violet eyes looked upon his grey ones, and her eyes were shades darker. They looked dead, not far off. Quinn and Val were on the side watching, they couldn’t do anything. Val asked Quinn about what he can do, and he didn’t say anything about her stutter, thankfully.

Evan was crying as loud as the baby that was ninety percent out in the world, their lungs working perfectly fine. Madeline took notice at the vitals of her patient and saw they were dropping, the baby will live, but Madeline saw what Evan, Lena’s husband, was talking about. She was dying because of ‘fate’

Evan needed to know, “Did you... have a name for-”

“Nyla. Nyla Tham or Nyla Vaash. I left it to you to decide her last name.” Lena said as she barely heard the sounds of ‘It’s a girl!’ 

“Evan,” Lena said weakly, “I,” her grip loosen more, “Love,” her hand was barely holding on, “You…” and her hand dropped from Evan’s, the heart rate monitor flatlined.

Lena ‘Scarlet Flare’ Tham is dead. Evan cried harder than before, losing a piece of himself forever. Nothing can ever repair the hole in his heart. He would end it now but he has someone else to watch out for now, but in his condition, he wouldn’t be able to.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” Madeline asked. Evan nodded wordlessly, tears staining his cheeks.

They cleaned, wrapped the baby, Nyla, and tentatively handed her to her father. Evan held the last thing he has to savor Lena. Nyla opened her eyes, not that she could see anything, and he saw those damn violet eyes. Evan had a small smile on his face as he saw the eyes of her mother. “Don’t worry little Nyla Tham. You’ll be okay, I got you,” Evan decided to name her after her mother, to honor her.

Madeline covered Lena’s now lifeless form with a sheet, sensing that it would trigger unpleasant things. Things that she doesn’t want to see. She left the new father alone, wheeling out his wife’s lifeless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue is in store. I guess I should update the tags now.
> 
> Oh and those lines, yeah, I had just learned the HTML for it... I'm not experienced in it, so please forgive me on that. The sequel will include the horizontal lines when I finished writing it all.


	17. Epilogue: The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Red War. See what is in store for Evan Vaash and the future of his daughter.

**_February 2733, the Day after Ghaul’s defeat._** ** _  
_****_  
_** _Did you ever think I would pick this old thing up again? I sure as hell didn’t. Val thought it necessary to once again document a historic moment, but this moment will forever be my darkest hour. Yet, it also one of my happiest, and it still doesn’t feel real. Nothing felt real after she died._

_  It hurts to know that Lena is not here with me, with our child, Nyla. She’s only a day old and she already looks so much like her mother. I don’t know how I could possibly parent her. Which leads me to believe that I won’t be able to. I can’t just abandon her. _

_ Quinn had bonded with her as soon as he was able. It would help support her if anything goes wrong. He had asked me to make a shell that was more childproof, so I began that project.  _

_ Nyla is adorable and she will forever hold a place in my heart, right next to Lena’s. She will be a fine Guardian, but I don’t know if I can ever accept what the Traveler did to me. _

_I had regained my powers after the Lightwave pulse, I just haven’t been able to use them without risk of Nyla’s safety. I can’t necessarily leave the Farm to check either. Nyla needs constant attention and I’m more than willing to give it, but I feel myself slipping into despair, so I have only one option when I can’t hold it together anymore._ __  
__  
___Make the Vanguard promise me one thing, and one thing only._  
  
  


* * *

One week after the Red War ended, the Vanguard received a signal to arrive at the Farm. The hero wasn’t there for the celebration in his honor. Little did they know, the hero had other things to worry about.

Commander Zavala arrived on the Farm, trailed by Cayde-6, and Ikora Rey. Madeline intercepted them and lead them to a newly constructed cottage. It was beautiful, the logs looked genuine and upon further inspection, they were genuine.

The inside was bare, for the most part. There was some old furniture, and some other assorted things, but it didn’t scream ‘occupied’. The three Vanguard walked inside; Madeline did not follow. She, instead, shut the door and walked away.

“Why are we here exactly?” Cayde inquired to his Fireteam.

Before Zavala or Ikora could respond, a voice cut through, “You’re here because we have things to discuss,” said a very familiar voice to the trio.

Evan Vaash walked around the corner with a tiny bundle in his hands, with not one, but Two Ghosts hovering beside him, one in her normal rosy shell, and one in a pale blue ocean spherical shell. He wasn’t wearing Warlock robes; he was wearing a casual t-shirt and long pants. “Where have you been?” Zavala demanded, quite harshly.

“Do not start with me, Commander. I will drop you at a moment's notice if you continue your hostility in my presence,” Evan growled. “I’ve been  _ here _ taking care of  _ my _ daughter for the past week… If you thought I was going to abandon her for a celebration, then you are dead wrong. Or have you forgotten what I said?”

The news hit Cayde like someone told him that the Spicy Ramen shop was closing down. “You mean…” The realization hit him. “No…”

Ikora caught on right after Cayde, Zavala was slow to connect the dots, he was furious at the disrespect, “You have a duty to pro-”

“Enough!” Evan cut the Commander off, “My wife had just  _ died _ Commander! You act like I’m supposed to forget the best four years of my second life. To move on without grieving, to move on without mourning,” The new father took a deep breath, “To be a  _ machine _ . No offense Cayde. I know her death hits you as hard as it does me.”

“None taken,” he wasn’t worried about the comment, no. He was worried about Evan and how he would fair. Cayde’s azure eyes now distant as he thought about all the memories of her, the ones he could remember at least. “So what’s the babies’ name?”

A small smile graced Evan’s features. Cayde noticed his eyes twinkle at the mention of his child, “Nyla Tham, she has her eyes, Cayde,” Evan’s voice cracked and the smile fell as he delivered the statement.

“Evan,” Ikora said, catching her pupil’s attention, “Why did you request our presence here?”

“To the point as always Ikora. As I said before the assault on the City if you remember, I said you were all on my list because of your lack of speaking the truth. You now owe me something,” Evan’s voice became stern, as he rocked the swaddled Nyla in his hands, the Ghosts shifting their shells in preparation of his next statement.

“And that is?” Ikora questioned.

“You three will raise her in my absence,” Evan delivered the statement to gauge their reactions. Ikora was utterly gobsmacked, Cayde was the same way. Zavala, however, was stoic. He was glaring at the Warlock before him, and the glare was being sent back.

“Why can’t you?” Zavala questioned with an edge to his voice.

“Does it look like I can raise her?” Evan gestured to his appearance and the Commander couldn’t help but agree; he looked worse for wear. “I would, but I am losing my sanity. I’m asking you three to  _ promise _ me that you will raise her. I don’t  _ have _ anyone else to turn to, they all fucking  _ died _ . You would think I would have asked Madeline or someone here, but she’s a  _ Guardian _ . I can’t leave her here. She would be safer in the City,” Evan clenched his jaw, “I’m doing this for her safety and mine. If this makes me the universes’ shittiest parent, then so be it. I cannot risk her life when her only parent is on the verge of a mental and psychological breakdown.”

Nyla began to cry and Evan halted his words as he rocked and cooed at Nyla, getting her to calm down once more. It was a sight for sore eyes. Quinn looked at his new Guardian and he vowed to protect her, no matter the cost. Val, on the other hand, could feel his emotions rising, if he didn’t calm down, this cabin will be nothing but a pile of ash. She mentally flicked Evan’s mind to remind him of that.

Evan let out a long breath and continued, “Zavala, get it past your Titan ego and listen to me; I wouldn’t have asked you to come here if I thought I could handle it. I have run out of options, and I’m asking-no- _ begging _ you three to watch her. I want nothing more than her safety.”

Cayde took the first step forward, seeming to have recovered from the initial shock, “Can I see her?”

Evan held the swaddled Nyla out so Cayde could see her face. She had a pink baby bonnet on her head. She was sleeping, and she had a small pacifier, it was a little Ghost, in her mouth. Cayde’s robotic heart melted at the sight. Ikora was the next to see the child. Ikora could feel the Light radiating from her, and it was a small spark, but it was there.

Ikora’s gaze went to Quinn, “You’re her Ghost?”

“Yes, Madame,” was Quinn’s short reply.

Zavala did not like this, but what choice did he have? “Can we talk about it?”

“We are, Zavala,” Cayde replied. “We’re taking her,” he decided. “May I hold her, Evan?” Evan showed Cayde how to properly hold her and looked at Zavala.

He began to protest, “No! We cannot have a newborn in the Tow-”

Evan cut him off as his Dawnblade was revealed and push Zavala against the wood of his cottage,  _ “You  _ **_owe_ ** _ me this, you piece of shit! After the shit that I went through while you sat back in the safety of the Farm. Traveler knows I went through hell and back. I lost my wife, my rock, the one who could keep me sane. So tell me,  _ **_Commander_ ** _ , do you feel like trying my patience?!” _

Val had enough of this, “E-Evan! Stop this instant. You cannot blame them for her death!”

Val’s words stuck Evan like a Fallen Walker, his Light faded and released the Commander before stepping back and looking at Val, “I can, however, blame the Traveler,” he locked eyes with each Vanguard, “I, Warlock Evan Vaash, resign from my service to the Vanguard. I will uphold all Guardian rules and traditions, but I am not going to be another lapdog for you. Not after this.”

Ikora protested, “Are you-”

“Yes. I  _ need _ to settle down. Alone. So, do you promise me to take care of my daughter, Nyla Tham, with all the love, care, and affection you can offer?” Evan sternly asked.

Cayde, still holding Nyla, handed her back to her father before saying, “I will. She will be in good hands.”

Evan snorted, “In your hands Cayde? I’d be worried about what she will have her hands on with you around,” Cayde felt the tense atmosphere decline at the remark.

“Ikora?”

“I see no other way, I accept your resignation, Warlock. Rest assured, all  _ three _ of us will keep an eye on her,” Ikora responded to Evan while shooting a glare at Zavala.

“Don’t you dare send your Hidden to check on me either, I will check in on my own terms. You wouldn’t want to have one less Hidden agent when they came to report back now, do you? If you  _ do _ send someone to me, let me know beforehand,” Evan threatened to no one in particular, but anyone with a brain knows he was directing it at Ikora.

“I understand.”

“I hear that, but will you follow that?” Evan seethed.

“You have my word,” Ikora promised.

“Zavala?” Evan’s voice was tense, his fingers itching for him to step out of line.

“I-We-accept your terms. We will care for your daughter. Are you going to be a Renegade? Cause mass destruction?” Zavala awaited the Warlock’s answer.

“You think I will?” Evan retorted, then scoffed, “Of course I won’t. I’m not a monster. What image would I put on everyone if the ‘Hero of the Red War’ turned dark? I can’t do that, not to her. The City already wonders where I am... Speaking of, you should probably leave, the City won’t conduct itself. Feel free to come and get the baby supplies whenever time fits best, and if anyone asks, the child was left on the Tower doorstep asking for you three to care for her.”

“You’re going to hide from her?” Ikora prodded.

“In plain sight,” he locked gazes with Cayde, “ _ She _ taught me that.”

Cayde and Zavala left Evan’s temporary home without another word, “You still have your Dawnblade…” Ikora stayed behind to see if her theory, that she had just come up with, is true.

Evan looked bewildered, “Yeah? So, doesn’t every Warlock?”

“No, when the Traveler awakened, every Warlock had received Sunsinger, not Dawnblade. Which makes you the only Dawnblade in existence now. So do yourself and all of us a favor. Don’t die,” Ikora expressed her genuine concern for him.

“If I had wanted to die, it would have been... before,” Evan expressed with no satisfaction at the prospect.

“She saved you didn’t she?” Ikora asked.

“Who?”

Ikora clarified, “Nyla. She saved you, whether or not you admit it, she did.”

“You’re right, had Nyla not been born, I would no longer be a part of this world,” Evan admitted somberly.

“Please take care of yourself. And Val,” Val perked up at her hearing her name from Ikora, “Watch over him.”

“A-Always,” Val responded. Her core warming at the sincere words. Not many can get those out of the Warlock Vanguard.

The three Vanguard left the Farm soon after, with Quinn and the baby secured by Ikora, in tow. Evan was packing his things as Val looked at her Guardian, “H-Have you made the right choice?”

Evan scoffed, “What choice  _ did _ I have? I’m losing my mind and that would be a terrible influence on her. I can’t take that burden on my shoulders, not after so many,” Val was silent at his retort. Val and Quinn will keep in close contact, as to update one another on their Guardians. If anything, it’s to let Evan know she is safe, and that is all she can ask for.

Madeline made her presence known, knocking on the wooden door, then entering, “So what now ‘hero’?” she means it as an endearing term, not a derogatory one. He may be the hero of the war, but he certainly doesn’t  _ feel  _ like a hero.

Nothing felt the same without her by his side. This would be the point where he would make a joke about it, but that man died when she did. Evan was a new man, maybe not a better man, but the shell he had was ground into dust. Evan would live as a renegade, with hopefully no one to intrude on his well-deserved quiet life.

Evan explained his plans to her once more. They have had this conversation about Evan finding a place to settle down. He had already scoped a place out. It was a special spot for the Warlock and Hunter back then. Something he can hold onto and cherish.

Back at the Tower, Evan heard Lena got a full Guardian’s burial, as did the Speaker. He couldn’t bring himself to see her, not when she died right in front of his eyes. The Awoken Warlock lost a lot in the Red War and knowing him; he will bounce back. He always does.

It’s just a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would once again, like to give a shout to DistantStorm for the inspiration.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a Kudos, and leaving comments. It is sad to see a story be finally over, but that means I can go onto other projects.
> 
> Thank you for reading ASB!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -SoulofHorus


End file.
